Como Um Pássaro
by Misao-dono
Summary: Parte II-Se você vai viver, terá um monte de coisas no pacote; feridas, decepções, ilusões, riscos. Mas são as pessoas -essas criaturas tão originais- que fazem tudo valer a pena.
1. Você é bonito, com certeza

Nota do autor: Oláaaaaaaaaa. Eu sou Misao-dono, e já escrevi vários fics (horríveis) de rurouni kenshin, mas fui tomada de uma paixão por senhor dos anéis e decidi escrever uma fic sobre isso. Por favor, essa é a minha primeira fic e LOTR. Sejam gentis. ^-^  
  
Disclameir: Buáa!Não, eu não tenho Senhor dos Anéis (snif, snif T-T) e os personagens são todos do Tolkien. (BUÁAAAAAAAAA)  
  
Legenda:  
********* = Mudança de ambiente, ou passagem de tempo.  
"Pensamento"  
-Fala-  
  
  
  
Como um pássaro  
  
  
1. Você é bonito, com certeza   
  
  
  
Legolas andava pela floresta, e o vento corria entre as árvores para lhe contar algumas coisas.   
O Elfo estava apreensivo  
  
-Alguma coisa...  
  
**********************  
  
-...está para acontecer.  
  
-É, você está certa.  
  
Arwen virou-se de repente. Estava tão absorta em pensamentos que, apesar de perceber a presença do marido, nem se importara com isso.  
  
-O que houve?  
  
Aragorn ergueu a cabeça da mensagem em suas mão. Tinha um olhar preocupado no rosto, apesar de aparentar tranqüilidade.  
  
-Sua inquietação acertou, Arwen. Gandalf nos chama para uma reunião em Valfenda. Não só nós, como todos que estiveram presentes na saga do anel.  
  
-Mas foi há 5 anos...o que pode ter acontecido?  
  
-Eu não sei, mas antes de ir tenho que resolver um problema aqui no palácio.  
  
-Gandalf pede urgência?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Então irei na frente, e você vira logo depois.  
  
-Não creio que vá perder menos de um dia.  
  
Arwen se aproximou do marido, beijou-o sutilmente, e logo se virou e saiu da sala em que estavam. Poucos minutos depois se podia ver um cavalo veloz através da janela.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn cavalgava através de um extenso campo. Arwen tinha partido com apenas um dia de diferença, mas estava fora de cogitação alcançá-la. Ele estava perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos, mas seus olhos estavam atentos, e não puderam deixar de notar uma garota, vestida de modo estranho, muito estranho. Cavalgou até ela.  
  
A garota olhava o horizonte, carregava uma bolsa igualmente estranha nas costas, e se vestia com uma roupa que ele não tinha visto em toda a terra-média. Parecia humana. "Bem," pensou "Se fosse elfa, teria percebido a minha presença, mas ela nem ouviu a mim e ao cavalo..."   
  
-Olá.- ele cumprimentou com um sorriso  
  
Com uma agilidade apenas razoável, mas boa para uma garota, ela deu um salto e se postou de frente para ele, segurando uma espada muito estranha. Ela mirava seus olhos, quando baixou a espada e disse, com um ar cansado.  
  
-Cheguei a pensar que só houvesse monstros nessa terra. O senhor é o primeiro humano que vejo.  
  
Aragorn deu um sorriso.  
  
-Quem é você?  
  
Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, e numa atitude muito arrogante, disse  
  
-Isso não é da sua conta.  
  
-Você é humana ou elfa?  
  
Os grandes olhos verdes dela piscaram várias vezes  
  
-Elfa?O que é 'elfa'?  
  
Aragorn avaliou a garota que encontrara. Suas roupas, o jeito de falar, até mesmo os traços de seu rosto, mostravam que ela não era dali. Mas, ora essa, de onde mais ela seria?  
  
-De onde você é?  
  
-De algum lugar longe daqui.  
  
Ela levantara a cabeça, numa atitude muito arrogante. "Mas não levantou a espada"  
  
-Por que abaixou sua arma?  
  
-Não creio que você vá me matar. Sinto...que não é mau.  
  
-Pra onde vai?  
  
-Eu não sei. Meu coração mandou eu vagar por essa terra e esperar um sinal.  
  
Aragorn sentiu uma coisa estranha. A garota era jovem. Poderia até ser sua filha. E de certa forma, ele sentia que o seu destino era encontrar aquela coisinha arrogante de braços cruzados no peito. E ela, ele descobriu, também lhe inspirava confiança. "Não sei o que o destino me aguarda." Ele ficou de lado na frente dela, com o cavalo "Mas que se cumpra." ele estendeu o braço para ajudá-la a montar - Quer vir comigo, então?- e sorriu quando ela aceitou a ajuda, sem dizer nada, e subiu no cavalo na frente dele.  
  
-O seu nome, ao menos, pode me dizer?  
  
Ela ficou um tempo em silêncio, e Aragorn já havia desistido de lhe perguntar as coisas quando ela disse  
  
-Eu não tenho mais um nome. Pode me dar um novo, se quiser.  
  
Aragorn abaixou a cabeça para olhar a menina a sua frente. Tinha olhos bem grandes e cor de madeira nova. Cor das folhas mais vivas. E cabelos muito negros, lisos e longos. Não eram como os de Arwen, eram muito mais escuros. E brilhavam com um brilho de uma noite de poucas estrelas. E era muito pálida, até mais que um elfo.  
  
-Como se diz 'beleza' e 'noite' na sua língua materna?  
  
-'Mi' e 'yoru'.  
  
-Então seu nome será Miyoru.  
  
-O jeito certo de falar seria 'yoru no mi'.- ela corrigiu, mas logo abriu um sorriso e disse - Mas compreendo a intenção e aceito o nome se o senhor me disser o seu.  
  
-Aragorn.  
  
- Então, Aragorn-sama.  
  
Eles passaram um tempo em silêncio até que ele a ouviu murmurar para si mesma, muito baixo  
  
-Que este seja o meu sinal.  
  
E sorriu, ao olhar para sua nova amiga. Então ele disse -Segure-se. VOu correr porque quero chegar o quanto antes num lugar.  
  
-Corra o quanto quiser, não pretendo cair.  
  
E, ouvindo isso, acelerou o galope  
  
********************************  
  
-Onde está Aragorn?  
  
-Eu não sei, pai. Ele deve estar á caminho.  
  
-Mas já estamos todos aqui, só falta ele!- Gimli grunhiu.  
  
-Veja só- murmurou Pippin para os outros hobbits -Passolargo está andando muito devagar.  
  
-Cale-se, seu tûk tolo.  
  
-Vejam!- anunciou Legolas, finalmente, vendo ao longe o cavalo do amigo -Ele está vindo e... traz alguém com ele.  
  
**************************************  
  
Miyoru tentava se controlar, mas seus olhos desacreditavam o lugar magnífico que viam. "E eu que pensava que o palácio do imperador era lindo..."  
  
-Que lugar é esse, Aragorn-sama?  
  
-Se chama Valfenda. É um lugar de elfos.  
  
-Você já me explicou o que são elfos durante a viagem.- ela rememorizou  
  
-Sim, e agora, vai Vê-los pessoalmente.- Aragorn disse, enquanto desmontava do cavalo, e antes que pudesse tirá-la, ela desmontou da sela sozinha. Olhava tudo com fascínio, mas não se afastava dele.  
  
-Venha, Miyoru. Vamos até o lugar em que nos esperam.  
  
-Em que TE esperam.  
  
Aragorn estava pronto para responder, mas ela já estava a sua frente nos corredores e ele apressou-se a acompanha-la e lhe indicar par aonde iam. Ia dizer que a receberiam bem quando Legolas e Gimli apareceram para saudá-lo.  
  
-Você está atrasado.Elrond está furioso.- disse Legolas, parando em sua frente  
  
-Hey, Aragorn, que coisa é essa que você trouxe?- Gimli apontou para onde Miyoru estava, mas sem que ele percebesse o que o atingiu, ela pisou nas suas costas e o jogou no chão, ainda prendendo-o a ele nos seu pé.  
  
-A única 'coisa' que vejo aqui é você!- logo em seguida ela o soltou e o ajudou a levantar, enquanto Legolas e Aragorn riam.  
  
-Esta é Miyoru.- apresentou Aragorn -É minha companheira de viagem.  
  
-Foi um erro trazê-la aqui!- brandiu o anão, furioso  
  
Miyoru olhou o anão pelo canto do olho e disse -O único erro aqui é você. Qual é a utilidade de um adulto num corpo de criança?  
  
Legolas apenas olhava a garota,quando ela se virou para Aragorn e disse -Vá para seu conselho, ou seja lá o que for. Apenas me indique onde ficar.  
  
*******************  
  
-Ah, Aragorn!- Exclamou Gandalf ao vê-lo.  
  
-Gandalf, quero lhe perguntar uma coisa: Como pode alguém humano, estar vestido com roupas estranhas e não saber o que são elfos e o que são anões, entre outras coisas da nossa terra?  
  
-Isso tem a ver com o que vou lhes contar. Por favor, Aragorn, tome o seu lugar.- assim que Aragorn o fez, o conselho estava completo, então Gandalf explicou -Um novo Um anel, foi formado dos restos do primeiro que foi destruído.  
  
-O QUÊ?  
  
-Não pode ser.  
  
-Impossível!  
  
-Gandalf, explique-se!  
  
  
-Sim, foi isso mesmo. Mas, quando isso aconteceu, houve uma interferência na tênue linha que divide as dimensões. Por que o mal pediu ajuda ao mal de outras dimensões, mas nessa fúria, pode ter arrastado pessoas inocentes por acaso. Ou não. Pode ser que tais pessoas tenham papéis a desempenhar...- Gandalf respirou fundo, então Elrond disse -E não é só. Soubemos que o novo anel foi dividido em três partes, guardadas. E descobrimos que uma está em Isengard, outra em Moria. Temos que achar esses novos três anéis antes que se tornem um.  
  
-Espere...- falou Frodo - você disse três anéis, mas só deu a localização de dois.  
  
-O terceiro, temo motivos para crer, que está em Mordor.  
  
-Como é possível!- gritou Sam -Esse mal nunca acaba?  
  
-O mal existirá para sempre, assim como o bem.- Disse Gandalf -Eu quero pedir, que nove, formemos mais uma vez a Sociedade do anel.-  
  
-Mas...- começou Merry - Boromir está morto. Como podemos ser nove?  
  
Gandalf e Elrond sorriram, e então o primeiro disse -Eu creio que Aragorn trouxe a solução para este problema...  
  
Aragorn o encarou demoradamente -Ela?Mas ela nem sabe onde está?  
  
-Mas ela sabe da força que veio, e que a trouxe. Aragorn, o destino mandou alguém para nos ajudar.  
  
-Então está decidido!- Disse Elrond, se levantando -Serão novamente a sociedade do anel.Aragorn...- Elrond se dirigiu a ele - Vá avisá-la que...qual é o nome dela?  
  
-Ela atende pelo nome de Miyoru.  
  
-Apenas Miyoru?  
  
-Sim. Ela não tem família, e diz não ter nome.  
  
Elrond sorriu -Então, até que se saiba mais, ela será Miyoru, filha da noite.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Ow, chikuso!Por que eu não anotei o que Aragorn-sama disse?Agora nem sei onde estou, com tantos corredores, portas, curvas, voltas, fontes, pontes... "disse ela, dando de cara com o mesmo lugar depois de vagar pelo que ela achava que era uma eternidade, embora soubesse que seria no máximo uns 20 minutos.  
  
Ela deu um suspiro pesado, e sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Virou-se rapidamente, já pronta para sacar a espada. Mas dera de cara com um homem, não, não um homem, um elfo, sim um elfo que ela vira com Aragorn. Ele sorria para ela e ela soltou a espada  
  
-Parece-me que está perdida.  
  
-Sim, senhor. Eu não consegui gravar as informações de Aragorn-sama e me perdi.  
  
-Venha comigo, eu lhe mostrarei seus aposentos.- ele começou a andar  
  
-Sim, senhor.- e ela, a seguí-lo  
  
-Sabe, foste escolhida para uma missão.  
  
-Uma missão, senhor?Mas, senhor, eu sou apenas uma estrangeira, nada entendo.  
  
-Não se preocupe com isso. Aragorn estará com você.  
  
-Sim, senhor.  
  
-E eu também estarei.  
  
-Então o senhor será nosso companheiro de viagem.  
  
-Por favor...- ele parou de repente, entrando na frente dela, fazendo-a parar e olhar para ele  
  
-Sim, senhor?  
  
-Meu nome é Legolas, Legolas Greenleaf.Não quero que me chame de senhor.  
  
-Sim, senh...digo, Greenleaf.  
  
-Não. Legolas, me chame de Legolas.  
  
-Legolas...- ela repetiu lentamente -Sim, Legolas-san, não esquecerei. Meu nome é Miyoru.  
  
Eles voltaram a andar, até que Legolas perguntou  
  
-O que é 'san'?  
  
-É um implica respeito. Uma pessoa que merece respeito.  
  
-E 'sama'?  
  
-Muito respeito. Como um rei, ou imperador. Aragorn-sama merece muito respeito, posso sentir isso.  
  
-Existem outros assim?  
  
-Sim. 'kun' para alguém de grau menor. Alguém, de certa forma, inferior. 'dono' para tratar alguém com humildade de sua parte. 'chan' para alguém muito íntimo ou uma criança. Entre muitos outros.  
  
-E como eu...- ele perguntou sorrindo -deveria lhe tratar?  
  
-Da forma que mais lhe agradar, Legolas-san.  
  
-O que sugere?  
  
-Miyoru-kun.-   
  
-Miyoru-chan.- ele respondeu  
  
Ela parou e encarou-o , para depois abrir um sorriso e dizer.-Então tá.- Ele devolveu o sorriso e abriu uma porta para ela. Antes de entrar, ela se virou e perguntou -Aquela criatura estranha também vai?  
  
Legolas riu e disse -Sim, Gimli também vai.  
  
Ela fez uma careta e entrou no quarto, onde Aragorn e uma mulher conversavam. Infelizmente, ou felizmente, sua presença foi notada instanteneamente.  
  
-Miyoru, venha cá.- Aragorn disse - QUero que conheça Arwen.  
  
Miyoru olhou para ela. Era uma mulher linda, tão bonita que ela se sentiu horrível diante dela. Sentiu uma admiração instantânea por essa mulher, tal como quando conheceu Aragorn. E Legolas.  
  
-A senhora é...muito bonita.- ela disse, então se curvou -Sou Miyoru, estou encantada em conhecê-la.  
  
A mulher sorriu e colocou a mão no seu rosto, fazendo-a levantar.  
  
-Também estou encantada em conhecê-la, sou Arwen.  
  
-Arwen-dono.  
  
  
Ambas sorriram, então Arwen pediu licença, pois iria buscar uma coisa, e saiu.  
  
-Miyoru, Legolas...-Que ainda estava na porta - Venham aqui.- ambos obedeceram, e Miyoru se sentou num lugar que Aragorn apontava. Logo Legolas se sentou também.  
  
-Eu quero que ouça bem , porque nós vamos lhe contar uma história fantástica, e que, a partir de agora, fará parte da sua história também...  
  
****************************  
  
Miyoru estava num dos vários terraços de Valfenda. Era madrugada, logo amanheceria. Logo partiriam, e ela se sentia num sonho.Mas fazia parte de tudo isso. Agora, aquilo era seu presente e futuro, porque abandonara seu passado.  
  
Ela olhou para o céu e deu um sorriso furtivo -Que nunca digam que os deuses não atendem nossas preces... Eu pedi uma vida nova, e não poderia ter um futuro mais diferente do meu passado...  
  
ELa apertou com força o pingente que Arwen-dono tinha lhe dado. UMa jóia linda. Tinha chegado á conclusão que ela gostava de presentear as pessoas, pois Aragorn também tinha um pingente dela. Mas ela recebera aquele presente de sua nova amiga com bênçãos de força e coragem. Não sentia medo de enfrentar o futuro, mas de abandonar seu passado. ENtão olhou para o céu novamente, par ao infinito azul e murmurou um trecho de uma canção de infância  
  
-Nemurenu yoru ni, hitori utau uta  
  
Poucos instantes depois, quando as palavras já tinham sido levadas pelo vento, o primeiro raio da manhã despontou no horizonte.  
  
-O que quer dizer essa canção?  
  
Pela terceira vez no mesmo dia, ela se preparou para sacar a espada, mas ao reconhecer Legolas ela murmurou contrafeita  
- É a segunda vez que você aparece e me assusta. Devo estar realmente surda...  
  
Legolas riu e disse -Mas não respondeste o que te perguntei.  
  
-Nani?Ah...- Miyoru se sentou no parapeito -Canta 'Essa canção que eu canto sozinha nas noites em que não consigo dormir."  
  
-Bem propício. Passaste a noite em claro?Por acaso te hospedaram mal?- Legolas olhou-a preocupado  
  
-Não...é nervosismo mesmo. Mas isso é normal.  
  
-Você não aparenta estar cansada.  
  
-Eu não estou.- ela riu e disse -Eu agüento ficar até 148 horas acordada!  
  
-Isso não faz mal para humanos?- ele se aproximou dela para vê-la melhor, e realmente, não havia qualquer traço de fadiga em seu belo rosto, muito embora o medo estivesse presente no fundo dos seus olhos  
  
Miyoru, que olhava para o sol nascente, se virou para encará-lo -Sim, faz muito mal. Mas eu já estou acostumada. Provavelmente apenas vá morrer mais jovem.- ela disse despreocupadamente  
  
-A morte não te assustas?  
  
-Não. A morte sempre esteve presente em meus dias e eu até cheguei - ela não pode esconder a amargura que transbordava através da sua voz - ... a desejar a morte, a pedir por ela com fervor... Mas não agora!- ela num pulo, parou de pé no parapeito, com uma animação que, era visível, ela se esforçava para aparentar -Agora eu tenho uma missão!Devo acompanhar a você e a Aragorn-sama!  
  
-É muita empolgação...- ele a colocou no chão novamente -Pena que seja uma mentira...  
  
Miyoru pareceu chocada, mas depois disse, com um sorriso -Bem, mais que uma verdade amarga como a minha, eu prefiro esta doce mentira, até que um dia esta também se torne verdade.  
  
Legolas sentiu remorso por ter mexido numa ferida que não sabia como curar, mas antes que pudesse encontrar palavras para se desculpar, ela já tinha dado a volta nele e estava na porta que os levaria para os quartos, dizendo -Vamos, logo temos que ir embora e me disseram que será uma viagem muito longa e sem data de retorno. Dizendo isso, entrou na porta e sumiu no que ela mesma chamava de 'labirinto de Valfenda'.  
  
Legolas viu-a se afastar quase que estarrecido. Ele não conseguia entender como aquela garota conseguia ser uma espécie de paradoxo de tristeza e alegria, arrogância e humildade. Mas foi arrancado de seus pensamentos por uma repentina brisa, que trouxe as seus pés um ramo de folhas com uma única flor. Ele apanhou o ramo, e identificando-a flor que ali estava, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios e ele seguiu até o seu quarto, levando a flor consigo.`  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
E aí?Tá mto ruim?Por favor, reviews!Deixem-me saber a opinião de vcs!  
^-^ b-jos, Misao-dono 


	2. Você é adoravel, mas não tenho tanta cer...

Oláaaaaaaaaa. Aqui sou eu de novo!Como eu recebi reviews (vcs gostaram!vcs gostaram!) eu resolvi continuar a fic! Mto obrigado e explicações no fim da fic.  
  
Disclamer: Não, eu não tenho SdA, e nem tenho Mienai Chizu, a música cantada nesse capítulo por pela Miyoru (essa, pelo menos, é minha!^-^'''')  
  
  
--------------------  
  
Como um pássaro  
2.Você é adorável, mas não tenho tanta certeza....  
  
  
  
  
Quem olhasse pelos corredores de Valfenda naquela manhã, teria visto um vulto estranho correndo desesperadamente por eles.  
  
"Baka Baka Baka!Eu devia ter acompanhado o Legolas-san!" Censurou-se Miyoru, enquanto corria por Valfenda "Já está na hora e eu nem sei onde estou!" e ela continuou correndo, até que enxergou a luz da entrada. Correu para lá, e lá estavam eles "Que bom!" pensou "Ainda estão atrelando os cavalo e... CAVALOS?" ela prendeu a respiração assustada, e logo perguntou  
  
-Nani?-  
  
-Bom dia, Miyoru.- cumprimentou Aragorn, fazendo um gesto para ela se aproximar  
  
-Ohayo gozaimashita....- ela se aproximou rapidamente de onde ele e os outros estavam, então ela cumprimentou a todos com alegria, observando minuciosamente cada um. E quando os hobbits responderam ao cumprimento alegremente, ela se aproximou deles, e os olhou de perto  
  
-Não parecem crianças... São anões?- perguntou ela, apertando levemente a bochecha de Merry, mas tal gesto não o insultou, e ele respondeu, sorrindo orgulhoso  
  
-Não, senhorita.Somos hobbits!E, apesar de pequenos, somos muito resistentes e espertos!  
  
Ela deu um sorriso e respondeu - Além de gentis e kawaii!!Não como alguns seres...- ela fez uma careta -Por favor, me digam seus nomes. Ou devo chamá-los de 'hobbits'?  
  
-Eu sou Meriadoc Brandeburque!  
  
-Peregrin Tûk.- ele disse, fazendo uma reverência exagerada  
  
-Samwaise Gamgi.  
  
-Frodo Bolseiro. É um prazer conhecê-la.  
  
-É um prazer conhecê-los também. Aragorn-sama me chama de Miyoru.- ela sorriu para eles e inclinou a cabeça. Mas quando Gandalf apareceu entre eles, ela arregalou os olhos e inclinou o corpo a quarenta e cinco graus, demorando-se um pouco para voltar a postura normal. E ela esperou que ele falasse  
  
- Minha criança, porque me reverencias?Acaso sabes quem sou?  
  
-Não, senhor. Mas as pessoas mais velhas merecem o todo o respeito das mais novas, porque são mais sábias, já passaram pelo que os mais novos ainda vão passar, e carregam muito mais da sabedoria da vida consigo.  
  
Gandalf deu um sorriso enigmático para ela, e disse -Criança, mentiram-me quando disseram que eras matreira e encrenqueira?-  
  
Ela deu um sorriso de desculpas -Não, senhor. Sou uma criança muito mal-educada, porque parto do princípio que toda a pessoa é má, até que prove o contrário. Mas os mais velhos merecem respeito. Fora isso, sou uma rebelde encrenqueira.  
  
Gimli passou por ela, e disse - Pelo menos admite...- ela respondeu-lhe com uma cotovelada na parte superior da cabeça e um grunhido de desaprovação, provocando o riso dos outros. Mas antes que Gimli respondesse, ela já estava ao lado de Aragorn.  
  
-Aragorn-sama, nós não vamos a cavalo, ne?  
  
-Sim, Miyoru nos vamos. Por que?  
-  
Ela gelou, e disse -Eu...eu tenho medo de andar a cavalo sozinha, pois não sei cavalgar e...tenho medo de cavalos.- ela lançou um olhar de canto para o animal que Aragorn atrelava, enquanto todos os olhares se voltavam para ela.  
  
-Mas tu não viestes no cavalo de Aragorn?- perguntou Legolas, se aproximando, perplexo.  
  
-Não tenho medo de andar com outra pessoa!- ela se defendeu -Mas sempre que tento andar sozinha, os cavalos me derrubam. Não gostam de mim.  
  
-Eles sentem seu medo, e é isso que não deves demonstrar.- disse Legolas, suavemente -Não há o que temer...Por que não tenta?  
  
Miyoru balançou a cabeça com veemência num sinal negativo -Seguirei vocês a pé.  
  
-E quando precisarmos velocidade?- perguntou o anão -Você nos atrasará?  
  
-Velocidade para que? Posso ter toda a velocidade que preciso com meu corpo.  
  
-Para fugir, por exemplo?  
  
-Fugir?- ela perguntou, olhando para Gimli, sentindo-se quase ofendida -Eu NUNCA fujo de um inimigo! Imagine! Onde quer que eu fosse eu carregaria a desonra e a covardia comigo!  
  
-Que garota teimosa!E se forem muitos mais e mais fortes?  
  
-É preferível morrer em combate a fugir!- ela disse, com uma voz aguda  
  
-Mas você abandonaria sua missão para morrer em combate?- Perguntou Merry com um brilho de desafio no olhar. A convicção dela ficou abalada e ela ponderou um pouco.  
  
-É. Talvez vocês estejam certos.- então ela repetiu -Talvez.-  
  
Gimli e Merry sorriram em triunfo, e Aragorn balançou a cabeça -QUalquer coisa, ela pode montar comigo.  
  
-Ou comigo.- disse Legolas  
  
-Bem, mas chega de discussões. Já estamos atrasados!Precisamos nos decidir para onde iremos primeiro.  
  
-Nosso primeiro lugar será Moria. Todos de acordo?  
  
A todos concordarem, e pegaram suas coisas e partiram.  
  
=====================================  
  
  
Miyoru estava andando e chutou uma pedra pequena para frente  
  
-O que houve, criança?- perguntou Gandalf, que cavalgava ao lado dela - Por que estas injuriada?  
  
-Nós apenas andamos o desde que saímos ao amanhecer. Ninguém fala nada, e nada de conversas. Até numa marcha para a guerra é mais animada!  
  
-Quanta disposição!Muito bem, sobre o que quer conversar?-   
  
-Por que não nos conta sobre sua terra?- Perguntou Frodo, juntando-se a ela  
  
-Não tem nada de que eu sinta orgulho lá. Apenas saudades de algumas pessoas...mas não quero falar sobre isso.  
  
-Então cante-nos uma canção.- disse Legolas -Eu já ouvi a sua voz, e não deveria escondê-la apenas para mim.- ele disse, sorrindo para ela do alto de seu cavalo  
  
-Você normalmente é o cantor por aqui.- disse Aragorn - Mas eu fiquei curioso: pode cantar para nós, Miyoru?  
  
-Ow, claro..- disse ela, um pouco sem graça -preferem que eu cante na sua língua ou na minha?  
  
-Na nossa!- escolheram os hobbits  
  
-Certo...- ela tomou ar, e começou  
  
  
Na verdade está pra nascer novo sonho cheio de cor  
Primavera vem para trazer a beleza de uma flor  
  
Encontrar um lugar que eu nunca vi um lugar que é lindo de se ver  
Vou vagar bem juntinho de alguém Sentir flores pelo ar  
  
Sei que em algum lugar bem no cantinho para viver   
e ser feliz e vou  
Sem medo de ser feliz eu posso observar o que passou , passou  
  
E não volta o destino é liberdade e o amor  
Não é sonho e é sempre muito pra gente ser feliz  
Eu já nem lembro  
  
Está pra nascer   
Não é sonho  
Espero  
Não é sonho  
  
  
Quando a melodia das últimas palavras da canção foram levadas pela brisa, todos sentiam seus corações mais leves. E mesmo a brisa que levara as palavras parecia tocar os rostos com mais gentileza.  
  
O momento foi quebrado por Sam, que perguntou -Todos na sua terra cantam assim?  
  
-Não.Mas todos sempre cantaram canções perto de mim.   
  
-Aqui temos o costume de cantar os feitos do passado.- comentou Aragorn  
  
-É?- ela perguntou contrariada -Sempre me ensinaram a cantar o que eu sentisse. Ou então, fazer uma canção para alguém que fosse especial...  
  
-Uma canção para alguém especial?- perguntou Pippin -Por que?  
  
-Por que as pessoas sempre esquecem. Os sentimentos, os lugares, outras pessoas.- ela tentou explicar-lhe -Mas sempre se lembram das canções que ouviram. Basta uma palavra...um som... e lembram da canção.Podem esquecer da pessoa, mas vão lembrar da canção que ouviram, mesmo que tenha sido há muito tempo atrás.- então ela melodiou rápido   
  
Pinga o seu nome no breu  
Pra ficar  
Enquanto sae esquece de mim, lembra da canção  
  
-Suas palavras são muito sábias.- disse Gandalf  
  
-Você já fez uma canção para alguém, Senhorita Miyoru?- perguntou Frodo  
  
-Ainda não...Mas quem sabe eu não faça uma canção sobre as pessoas que eu encontrei aqui?Uma canção sobre Aragorn-sama, ou Legolas-san, ou sobre os hobbits?  
  
-Eu não quero que faça uma canção sobre mim!- brandiu Gimli  
  
-Então estamos nos entendendo, porque eu também não quero cantar sobre você!  
  
-Parem vocês dois...- censurou-os Gandalf  
  
-Ele quem começou...  
  
Gimli cofiou a barba e permaneceu em silêncio, no resto do caminho. Miyoru também não falou mais, e o silêncio voltou a permanecer pairando sobre a demanda.  
  
====================  
  
  
-COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE?- miyoru gritou para ser ouvida, já que sentia como se a neve a estivesse engolindo. E nem podia abrir caminho com sua espada, pois poderia acertar um dos hobbits que, ela sabia que estavam por perto, embora não conseguisse enxergar nada  
  
-Os elfos não afundam na neve.- respondeu-lhe Legolas, sentindo vontade de rir da careta que ela fez ao ouvir a resposta  
  
-Queria ser um elfo, então.- ela concluiu  
  
-Você tem que aceitar o que é, Miyoru, e não querer ser alguém que você nunca será.- disse-lhe Gandalf  
  
-Ora, mas sempre se pode sonhar, ne?  
  
-Sim. Principalmente para os jovens, é muito comum sonhar.  
  
Miyoru respondeu-lhe com o silêncio. Não queria falar agora, sentia dificuldade em respirar, além de dores pelo corpo todo."Mas não vou falar nem reclamar de nada. Todos estão bem e não quero que pensem que eu sou uma fracote, e já sou a última da fila.Mas nunca faz tanto frio assim lá no Japão e...ué?Tem alguma coisa estranha, aqui só tem neve, a vista deveria ser toda branca, então por que está fican..."  
  
E caiu desmaiada no solo de neve.  
  
======================================  
  
Frodo estava andando na trilha entre a neve, o penúltimo da fila, quando deu por falta de qualquer som vindo de Miyoru, que andava logo atrás dele. Ao se virar para perguntar se ela estava bem, deu um berro:   
  
-GANDALF!Miyoru sumiu!  
  
TOdos os olhares dos que seguiam mais á frente na demanda se voltaram, assustados, e quase todos já tinham pego suas armas.  
  
-Como?-   
  
-O que?  
  
-Se acalmem!- disse Aragorn -Frodo, o que aconteceu?  
  
-Eu estava reparando que ela não fazia qualquer ruído há algum tempo, sabe, sempre tem algum barulho. Seja de suas armas batendo, de sua roupa, ou até da sua respiração forçada. Mas estava tão silencioso que eu resolvi me virar e ela não estava mais lá!- Frodo sentia-se a beira do desespero  
  
-Não podem tê-la raptado Teríamos ouvido!-Exclamou Pippin  
  
-Esperem um pouco. VOcê disse que ela estava com a respiração forçada?-   
  
-Sim.- respondeu Frodo -Ela vinha respirando com uma certa dificuldade desde que começamos a andar pela neve, e tossia muito.  
  
-Além de andar devagar.- completou Legolas - Ela deve ter desmaiado no caminho.  
  
-Vamos procurá-la então!- Disse Frodo  
  
-SIm, vamos.- Aragorn confirmou. Estava muito sério, tanto que até impediu Pippin de lhe perguntar alguma coisa.  
  
Eles fizeram o caminho de volta, e a acharam desmaiada e já soterrada de neve.  
  
-Ela está quase morta!- Exclamou Sam  
  
-Precisamos tirá-la daqui!- concordou Merry  
  
-Bem, não podemos voar, e só sairemos de Caradhras pela manhã.- falou Aragorn,agasalhando-a mais a colocando nas costas, visivelmente apreensivas -Ela vai ter que agüentar o resto do caminho.   
  
-Então, devemos ir o mais rápido o possível.- disse Frodo. Aragorn assentiu com a cabeça, mas quando foi se virar para seguir em frente, deu de cara com Legolas.  
  
-Não é bom que ela continue no meio da neve.- disse,com voz preocupada, mas sem hesitação -De ela para mim, se ela vier por cima da neve, vai ser melhor para ela.  
  
Aragorn olhou nos olhos do elfo por alguns instantes, então lhe entregou Miyoru nos braços e eles seguiram caminho, com os hobbits perguntando a cada meia hora como ela estava, até que Legolas avançou muito na frente deles e eles não puderam mais chateá-lo com suas perguntas. Mas ele mesmo estava angustiado de preocupação com o fardo que levava nos braços, e cada vez que olhava para ela, sua face estava muito mais pálida do que o normal e seus lábios quase azuis. Mas mesmo com o rosto frio e doente ela era bela, e rivalizaria de igual com Estrela Vespertina, ou com a Senhora da Floresta Dourada. Então ele murmurou para a neve e para a noite  
  
-Por favor, Elbereth. Não a deixe morrer, por favor...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
COnsiderações de fim de capítulo: Tá horrível esse, ne?Tudo bem, eu vou tentar melhorar no próximo. ^-^ Adorei as revéis que recebi e vou respondê-las agora:  
  
  
Hermionegg- Obrigada, e desculpa não ter postado antes, mas eu fui viajar!De qualquer modo, muitíssimo obrigada e espero não te dar nenhuma dor de cabeça!^_^  
  
Akari-chan- Vc é onipresente ou o que?^-^''' desculpa, mas eu já te vi em todas as seções que eu visito. Não pretendi ser grosseira, desculpa, vc é sempre tão gentil! É assim; a história se passa 5 anos depois da série, mas aqui o Frodo, o Bilbo, e o resto dos seres não foram para Valinor! Entende? Como se eles nunca tivessem feito essa viagem ainda, prevendo que ainda seriam úteis e cruciais na terra-média. Obrigada pelo elogio e continue a ler se não estiver mto ruim!  
  
Charles D. Ward- AI, outro que eu deixei esperando! Desculpe, por favor, essa serva! E vc gostou da mistura? Obrigada! Não é todo dia que alguém elogia minhas idéias! Normalmente é só crítica -_-''' Mas obrigada mesmo, e espero não ter te deixado ansioso demais!  
  
Obrigada a todos, eu prometo me esforçar para estar a altura dos elogios de vcs e também de quem lê a fic! Arigatou e Ja-ne!=^.~=  
  
P.S.= esse módulo de responder reviews foi inventado pela escritora fantástica de rk (depois da minha sensei Prudence-sama) Chibi-lua!Todos os méritos á ela! 


	3. que eu nunca vá mudar

Konnichiwa!Aqui estou eu!Um tanto desanimada pela falta de reviews, mas firme e forte!Decidi q vou terminar essa fic nem que seja apenas para Akari-chan e a Madame!^-^ (brigada, adoro vcs!)  
  
Disclamer: Já disse que não é meu, não fique teimando!Eu só tenho a cois...digo, a Miyoru!  
  
Obrigado e divirtam-se!  
  
*Yukata= um kimono muito leve, normalmente usado para dormir. No caso da Miyoru ela usa debaixo de um kimono.  
*Obi= laço das costas, aquele 'cinto' que prende o kimono.  
  
--------------------------------------  
===============================  
----------------------------------  
  
  
-A febre dela baixou muita já e...  
  
-ENTÃO POR QUE ELA NÃO ACORDA?  
  
Miyoru abriu os olhos lentamente. Os gritos e vozes do lado de fora a tinham acordado, mas quando ela tentou se levantar "Ai...que dor de cabeça." ela se deitou de novo e tentou descobrir onde estava.  
"Aparentemente eu arriscaria que estou em uma barraca e só de yukata. Yare, tente se lembrar... você estava nadando naquela neve toda, quando algo aconteceu. E eu vim parar aqui. Por Kami-sama, estou gelada até os ossos! Mas aqui já não é mais tão frio...onde será que eu estou?"  
  
Ela olhava o chão e ao redor quando alguém entrou na barraca. Três pessoas.  
-Veja, Legolas, ela está bem.  
  
-Faz muito tempo que você está me dizendo isso.  
  
-Realmente e...  
  
"Muito tempo?Ah, não. Chega dessa doninhagem."-Parem de se preocupar à toa.  
  
Ao ouvirem isso, ou três se voltaram para ela, que estava se levantando -Eu já estou muito bem.  
  
-A senhorita não está, não.- disse Aragorn, se aproximando para tentar colocá-la na cama novamente  
  
-Eu estou sim. E não quero atrasar ainda mais esta missão.- ela já estava recolocando seu kimono e prendendo seu obi.  
  
-Miyoru?- Merry meteu a cabeça para dentro da cabana para vê-la, então colocou a cabeça para fora de novo e gritou -Venham cá!Miyoru já está bem!- ele mal acabou de dizer isso, Frodo, Pippin e Sam vieram correndo para a tenda  
  
-Senhorita Miyoru!  
  
-É bom vê-la forte.  
  
-Que bom que a senhorita já está bem.  
  
-É!Nós ficamos fazendo companhia para a senhorita sempre que podíamos!  
  
-É?-perguntou sorrindo, jogando sua mochila nas costas e prendendo a espada na cintura -Eu estou muito agradecida, meu pequenos amigos.- ela se virou para Aragorn, Gandalf e Legolas -Podemos partir ainda hoje.- e passou pelo meio deles, saindo da barraca   
  
-Mas Miyoru...  
  
-Nada de 'mas', Legolas-san!- ela fez um gesto de 'não quero saber'com os braços, sem olhar para traz.  
  
Aragorn deu um sorriso e disse -Acho que só nos resta arrumar as coisas e partir. Essa garota é impossível, não acha, Legolas?  
  
-ah?Disse alguma coisa, Aragorn?- Perguntou o Elfo, despertando de seus pensamentos  
  
Aragorn sorriu e disse -Nada, Legolas, nada. Venha me ajudar a recolher as coisas.  
  
Gandalf, que apenas observava silencioso, soltou um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios.  
  
======================================  
  
-O que estamos fazendo aqui?- Perguntou Miyoru, fazendo uma careta para o lugar onde estava  
  
-Estamos procurando um anel.  
  
-Hai. E o que um anel estaria fazendo nesse buraco?- ela perguntou, se desviando de um pouco de terra que havia caído ao seu lado.  
  
-Buraco?Ora, espere para ver, sua coisinha estúpida e mal educada, e verá que não há lugar mais fantástico!- disse Gimli, indignado, referindo-se a cidade dos anões, a qual eles chegariam depois de cruzarem as pontes que tinham destruído da última vez  
  
-Vou esperar ansiosamente...- ela disse, com um desinteresse descarado.  
  
-Gandalf- perguntou Frodo, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa -Por que passamos por cima de caradhras para depois voltar por dentro de Moria? Parece o caminho oposto que fizemos da outra vez.  
  
-E é, Frodo. Estamos tentando confundir nossos inimigos, que sem dúvida nos esperam no portão de Moria.  
  
-E as pontes que destruímos, como vamos atravessá-las?  
  
-Eh, bem...-  
  
-Por que acabamos de chegar numa.- disse Sam, apontando para Khaza-dûm, logo à frente deles  
  
-Isso é um problema.- comentou Aragorn, preocupado -Como faremos?Não podemos simplesmente pular, estaríamos saltando para a morte. E mesmo se atirássemos alguém, não chegaria lá...- ele colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo  
  
Miyoru avançou até chegar a ponta de Khazad-dûm, antes do buraco imenso que Gandalf tinha feito para matar o balrog.  
  
-Hum... Ajuda se tiver alguém do outro lado?  
  
-Como assim?- Perguntaram os Hobbits, que também já estavam lá  
  
-Não vá me dizer que pode pular esse buraco com a força de suas pernas!- riu Gimli, debochando da garota  
  
-Baka...- ela se abaixou na ponta, olhou para a parede debaixo ba ponte quebrada, do outro lado "Será? Bem, com certeza ELE conseguiria... falta descobrir se eu conseguiria também."  
  
-Legolas?- perguntou Aragorn -Será qu-  
  
-Não. Eu não alcançaria a outra ponte. Bateria na parede abaixo dela.  
  
Os olhos de Miyoru brilharam. "Então, vai dar certo!" Ela se levantou, tirou a bolsa das costas e abriu. Sorria para si mesma, e os outros ficaram em silêncio, observando, o que afinal ela estaria fazendo?   
Ela pegou umas coisas nas duas mãos, umas dessezeis em cada. E do nada, as atirou contra a parede abaixo da ponte. FIcaram em duas filas, alternadamente, fincadas no flanco da ponte quebrada. Ela fechou a bolsa, deu meia volta e foi calmamente até onde começava a ponte, onde todos estavam. Então se virou e começou a correr com tudo para a borda.  
  
Tomando impulso.  
  
Quando se deram conta do que ela queria fazer, era tarde. ELa já tinha pulado. Gritaram, xingaram, mas naquele momento, a concentração dela estava toda no momento em que começou a cair. A borda já se tornara inalcançável. Estava caindo. Caindo em direção á parede. "É agora." ela pensou, num milésimo de segundo "AQUI!"  
  
--------------------  
  
-MIYORU!!  
  
-NÃO!  
  
-GAROTA!  
  
-PARE!  
  
-NÃO FAÇA ISSO!  
  
-NÂAAAAAAAAAAO!  
  
-MIYORUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
Legolas começou a socar a parede do seu lado. Todos estavam chocados. ALguns com lágrimas já enchendo os olhos  
  
-O mesmo abismo.- comentou Frodo, com voz vacilante, prestes a chorar  
  
Aragorn deu um grito de dor, e Legolas se perguntava, ainda socando a parede, e apertando os olhos para esconder as lágrimas involuntárias "Por que?Eu nem consegui te conhecer... Por que? Você ouviu a gente dizer que não dava, que não conseguiria!Por que você fez isso?"  
  
-Por quê?  
  
De repente, todos se viraram, a ouvir uma risada ecoar. Pippin se aproximou da ponta, assustado com a risada. E Então sorriu e gritou  
  
-ELA NÃO ESTÀ MORTA!Venha ver!  
  
Era verdade. Ela tinha se segurado num dos dardos que cravara na parede. E agora ria, perdida no sucesso de seu plano. Quando se controlou, olhou para todos, parados na borda da ponte, olhando para ela.  
  
-Ei, eu sou muito nova para me suicidar, ne?- e começou a escalar os dardos. Tinha planejado tudo, desde que os jogou. Eles serviram de apoio, para ela subir á borda escalando-os. Quando se soergueu e ficou de pé do outro lado da ponte, ela sorriu e fez um sinal com a mão.   
  
-É! Yatto! Não se preocupem, já vi muitas pessoas darem saltos assim. E escalar com dardos. Para mim foi quase que uma questão de somar 2+2.- e piscou  
  
-VOcê é louca!- comentou Pippin, da outra borda.  
  
-Mas uma louca bem esperta!- disse, rindo, Aragorn.  
  
-Tem razão.- disse Gandalf, sorrindo -Foi muita esperteza. E agora, podemos amarrar uma corda na flecha de Legolas. Ele a atira para o outro lado, e Miyoru trata de prendê-la em um lugar firme. Dessa forma, faremos uma ponte de cordas.  
  
-Eu estou de acordo.- Disse Legolas  
  
-EU também. Gandalf sempre tem boas idéias.- disse Aragorn, ainda sorrindo - Mas a Miyoru não fica nada a dever nesse assunto.  
  
Dessa forma o plano foi executado. QUando a ponte já estava pronta, todos passaram sem problemas. Ou quase, uma vez que Legolas se viu obrigado a carregar Gimli nas costas.  
  
  
-E agora?- perguntou Miyoru, terminando de recolher seus kunais e entregando as flechas a Legolas -Para onde?-  
  
-Seguimos até a cidade dos anões.-  
  
-E como vamos saber se o anel que vocês procuram não estava lá para trás?  
  
-Esse anel tem um certo 'efeito' sobre todos que já usaram o outro anel. Sendo assim, quando o anel estiver efetivamente perto, Frodo saberá.  
  
-Eu saberei?- perguntou Frodo  
  
-SIm, você saberá.  
  
Eles seguiram até chegar na cidade dos anões. Gimli começou a discorrer para Miyoru sobre o lugar, o passado, as habilidades dos anões, etc... Mas todas as atenções se voltaram para Frodo, que teve uma tontura  
  
-O anel...está por perto.  
  
Então se dividiram. Sam ficaria cuidando de Frodo, e os outros se espalhariam para procurar o anel. Mas era perigoso ficar sozinho, então se dividiram; Merry e Aragorn, Pippin e Gandalf e Gimli, Miyoru e Legolas.  
  
==========================  
  
-Como eu ia dizendo, nós, os anões, somos excelentes artesãos, tanto que construímos esse lugar, que tem uma linda...- Gimli continuava falando sobre o lugar, até que Legolas comentou  
  
-Estranho... antes, seriamos atacados por todos os lados. De cada buraco sairia um inimigo, mas agora tudo esta tão silencioso.  
  
-Nem sempre o silêncio representa segurança. Pode ser que nesse exato momento tenha um ninja, ou um onmitsu, nos espiando.  
  
-Então por que não mostra a cara?QUe venha!- Gimli pegou seu machado e começou a apontar para lugar nenhum,falando vorazmente -Apareça, e eu, Gimli, filho de Glóin, partirei você ao meio!  
  
-Nem sempre o objetivo é lutar.- disse Miyoru impaciente - Não são máquinas estúpidas de matar, são espiões.-  
  
-E o que eles fazem?  
  
-Observam. Colhem informações. E tem toda a paciência do mundo, para esperar o momento ideal, em que ele saiba o seu ponto fraco, e que este esteja mais visível, para então, atacar e matar rapidamente, num único golpe.  
  
-Eu não tenho pontos fracos! Essa criatura vai ter que lutar de frente comigo!- brandiu Gimli, que ficou um pouco para trás, dando machadadas nos ar, enquanto Miyoru e Legolas continuavam procurando  
  
-Você já parece estar acostumada a esse tipo de coisa.  
  
-Sim, estou.  
  
-Aprendeu com a sua família, no outro mundo?  
  
ELa parou e se virou para ele -Olha eu...eu não quero falar sobre isso.- ELa olhou dentro dos olhos de Legolas. E eles ficaram assim, se olhando. O que deu a Legolas a chance de saber muito mais sobre ela do que ela teria dito, mas muito menos do que ele próprio gostaria de ter descoberto, antes dela desviar os olhos.  
  
-Está morto. É passado. Não se deve mexer nisso.  
  
-Mas o passado nos ensina!- ela disse, então, falando com mais brandura completou -É o passado que nos torna as pessoas que somos hoje.- ele colocou as mãos no ombro dela, escorregando para os braços, com delicadeza, mas ela, num tranco, se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para que ele não pudesse mais tocá-la -Tudo que o passado me ensinou foi a não me apegar a nada, nem a ninguém, se eu não quiser sofrer.-   
  
Legolas olhou para ela assustado com a reação que ela teve, então ela abrandou. Ergueu a mão para tocar a face dele, mas hesitou, e a recolheu para si novamente -Legolas-san, eu não pretendo me apegar a nada. Sou como um pássaro, a qualquer momento, eu apenas voarei para longe daqui.  
  
Antes que ele pudesse respondê-la, Gimli os alcançou. E parecia sem sentido continuar a conversa na frente do anão, uma vez que Miyoru tinha voltado ao módulo feliz de sua existência. Eles continuaram andando quando de repente, ela ficou olhando para Gimli, depois olhou para o teto, para Gimli, par ao teto. Então sorriu e começou a correr, dizendo -Venham!EU já sei onde o anel está!  
  
Correu até o lugar onde Frodo e sam estavam, sendo seguida por Legolas e GImli. Lá ela parou e disse -Legolas, me dá uma corda bem longa.- ele deu o que ela pediu, com uma interrogação estampada na face. Com a corda na mão, ela transpassou vários de seus dardos nela, então disse -Gimli, você tinha dito que dardos e flechas não fincam por aqui, certo?  
  
-SIm, mas...  
  
-Então o seu machado finca?É capaz de quebrar essa rocha?  
  
-Ora, mas é claro que sim.  
  
-É você é capaz de arremessa-lo longe?  
  
-Tanto quanto uma flecha!  
  
-Então me empreste ele aqui.- ela pegou o machado dele, e amarrou a corda com os dardos em uma ponta.Nesse meio tempo, Legolas, Frodo, Sam, e os outros que chegavam, apenas observavam  
  
-Miyoru, o qu-  
  
-Frodo, por favor, onde exatamente você sentiu a tontura?  
  
Frodo apontou o lugar, então ela pediu para Gimli que fosse até lá e conseguisse fincar o machado no teto. Ele, mesmo sem entender, fez o que ela pediu. Ao fazer isso, um barulho no teto e um brilho apareceram.  
  
-Eu sabia!Agora, alguém pode subir lá e pegar o anel?  
  
Apesar de todos estarem meio pasmados, Aragorn se ofereceu para escalar a corda pelos dardos. E assim eles ficaram de posse da premiará parte do anel. Miyoru e os hobbits ficaram comemorando, até que Gandalf lhe perguntou -Miyoru, como descobriu?  
  
-Eu sei que sou muito esperta, mas na verdade, foi só um palpite baseado num pensamento que me ocorreu e iluminou tudo.  
  
-Que pensamento?  
  
-Ora, que os anões são baixos!  
  
Apesar de ninguém entender o raciocínio louco de Miyoru, todos deixaram as Minas de Moria comemorando, alegres, sua primeira vitória.  
  
===========================  
  
-Mas mestre! Como deixamos eles escaparem com o anel! Na hora que eles o conseguiram, eu podia ter aparecido das sombras e....  
  
-Você não poderia nada. Teria sido morta, e não se esqueça que eles são superiores, em número e habilidade.  
  
-MA-  
  
-Shhhhhhh... Não se esqueça que a sua principal função é observar.  
  
-Essa NUNCA foi a minha função!  
  
-Mas agora é. Nós esperaremos até que eles peguem o próximo anel e então...  
  
-Então?  
  
Ele não respondeu. Levantou-se e acariciou alguma coisa. Ela nem viu o que era,e não escutou o que ele disse.  
  
-Hein, mestre?  
  
-Nada. Pode ir.  
  
Quando ela se afastou, ele recitou para si mesmo -"Aqui está o alecrim, que traz a recordação."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
====================================================================  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
E aí? Ainda não tá bom, ne? De qualquer forma, eu queria pedir duas coisas; que alguém, se souber o nome de qualquer flor em japonês, principalmente o de 'alecrim'eu ficaria imensamente grata.^-^ Segundo: Com quem vcs acha que a Miyoru se parece, digamos, fisicamente? (rosto e corpo) vale anime e mangá. Por favor, quem tiver interesse, responda!  
  
AH, E mais uma coisa!O próximo capítulo se passa na floresta de Lothlórien. Alguém tem alguma música para sugerir?  
  
Akari- Aqui está.Vc pediu e eu apresei a demanda. Tá bom assim?^-^  
  
Madame Spooky- *sorrisinho blasé* Vc é bem esperta. É, quer dizer, a garota não existe, mas os pais dela, etc...sim, são de um anime. Vc está gostando?Q bom!Mto obrigada!  
  
Obrigada a todos e Até!Oyasuminasai! 


	4. E ainda que meu amor seja rao

Konnichiwa. EU de novo. Sim, sim, não podem fugir de mim. A dias que o meu fic está no topo da lista dos mais chatos, mas eu insisto. Bem, aqui vai. Lothlórien, e tudo o que vem depois. Espero não estar negligenciando o livro, eu já os li e os adoro.^-^  
Disclamer: Bem... a Miyoru é minha!^-^ E embora eu esteja fazendo um esforço para ela não ser uma Mary Sue, ela acabou parecendo uma....-_-' Legolas, Aragorn-sama e Frodo, e o resto, é todo do gênio, Tolkien. A primeira música não é minha, apesar de ser da Miyoru, e a Miyoru ser minha, e a segunda não é do Tolkien, apesar de ser do Legolas e do Legolas ser do Tolkien.^-^ expliquei direitinho?  
-------------------------------------------------------  
========================================================  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Aqui, Miyoru é Lothlórien. Da primeira vez que viemos, Gimli nos disse que aqui havia uma bruxa élfica, mas creio que ele mesmo mudou de opinião.- narrava Merry, com eloqüência, para Miyoru, que se divertia conversando com o hobbit.  
  
-Mas não espere uma recepção calorosa.- disse Sam, lembrando-se das flechas apontadas para eles, porém, mas ele tinha dito essas palavras, a cena se repetiu. Se viram cercados por vários elfos, todos com flechas pontas para atirar. A sensação de dejá vu para os membros da antiga sociedade foi imediata.  
  
Miyoru já se preparava para sacar a sua espada, e no saque já se livrar do elfo a sua frente. Mas resolveu avaliar a situação. Elfos por todos os lados. "Bem, não aceitarei a morte com gentileza." ela estava prestes a executar o saque da espada, quando ouviu Aragorn lhe dizer:  
  
-Seja como for, não ataque.  
  
"Como? 'Não atacar'? E o que ele espera?Bem..." ela deixou a posição de luta,totalmente confusa, para voltar a sua postura normal. Resolvera confiar em Aragorn, enquanto ele falava algo com o que parecia ser o chefe da guarda, ela observava o lugar com crescente exasperação. A confusão fora substituída por uma raiva, e depois por cautela. "Muitas árvores, pouco lugar para se movimentar e nenhuma chance de fuga ilesa. É, seria uma excelente oportunidade para usa-" seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chamada de Aragorn. Era para seguír aqueles Elfos. "Será que somos prisioneiros? O que será que nos aguarda?" ela se perguntou, perplexa, por ter se deixado prender tão facilmente. Devia ser uma tática. Mas então, por que não fora informada? Ela esperava que suas dúvidas fossem sanadas quando chegassem a onde quer que a estivessem levando. ELa só não esperava por quem...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
-Sejam bem-vindos, novos companheiros do anel.- Um homem os saudou com evidente cortesia e satisfação. Mas Miyoru estava completamente atordoada para reparar em qualquer coisa. Aquele lugar a deixara meio aterrorizada, e meio fascinada, com a sensação que se encontrava dentro das lendas que ouvia quando era criança. A suave penumbra, como um manto, que envolvia o lugar. As luzes, o jeito das construções, tudo colaborava para parecer um sonho. Até que ela desviou seus olhos do lugar e olhou para a senhora que ali estava.  
  
A mulher, de longos cabelos loiros, a seus olhos, parecia estar envolta num brilho suave. Miyoru não pode evitar uma associação as rainhas das fadas de suas histórias. Tão magnífica, que ela se sentiu apenas uma criança desajeitada, como se fosse a primeira vez que via algum adulto. Quando a mulher lhe falou, demorou angus segundos para que ela entendesse o que tinha sido dito e voltasse de seu transe.  
  
-Você...- a Senhora disse, se dirigindo a ela -É uma criança de outro mundo. Seja bem vinda a esta terra, e seja forte. A missão e provações pelas qual passará serão muitas e difíceis. Mas deve resistir a todas com toda a sua, e apenas a sua, fé.-  
  
Miyoru ouviu essas palavras com atenção todo o respeito que podia, sempre lhe fora ensinado que exortações que parecem vagas e pouco óbvias no momento em que são ditas, farão sentido e serão muito úteis se forem lembradas no momento correto. Mas suas próprias divagações foram interrompidas, quando a voz da Senhora soou dentro da sua mente. Ela permanecera imóvel e atordoada enquanto a voz soava "-Ora, mas que feliz coincidência...você faz seus anos justamente hoje, quando veio a mim?Então seu presente deverá ser especial..." Então ela falou em voz alta, embora Miyoru não se sentisse sã o bastante para afirmar isso -Eu lhes darei, novamente, os mesmos presentes que lhes dei da última vez, só que dessa vez suas armas serão mais fortes, suas capas mais leves e mais eficientes. Lhes serão entregues quando partirem... Mas para você..." Ela se virou na direção de Miyoru, e duas elfas a acompanharam, carregando as coisas.-Já que fará hoje 14 anos de sua vida humana, deixe-me presenteá-la.-  
  
As reações dos outros membros foram as mais variadas  
  
-PARABÉNS!- Bradou Pippin  
-Feliz Aniversário!- Merry e Sam falaram. Frodo sorriu para ela e disse -Que sejam anos felizes,e muitos!  
  
-14 ANOS?- bradou Gimli, com a indignação vazando na voz -Estamos carregando conosco uma criança!  
  
-Realmente, é demasiado jovem...- se manifestou Gandaf - Mas é uma criança muito sábia.  
  
-Lamentavelmente sábia...-murmurou contrafeito Legolas, que tinha uma percepção intuitiva de Miyoru que passara despercebida pelos outros, mas ele podia entender algumas correntes de emoçÕes da garota - mas é...muito...muito jovem.  
  
-Você é uma garota precoce...- disse Aragorn,colocando a mão em seu ombro quando ela parou um pouco a sua frente para se aproximar de Galadriel -Será uma adulta fantástica!  
  
-Primeiro...- disse Galadriel, interrompendo a confusão, com voz suave - Aceite essa capa e esses trajes. Creio que será muito mais fácil para você. São mais leves e permitem mais agilidade que os que você está usando agora.- ela depositou nos braços de Miyoru a capa e os trajes dobrados.  
  
Depois, Galadriel pegou de uma espada, identica a que a própria Miyoru trazia na cintura, só que a bainha parecia absurdamente mais longa. Ao reconhecer que tipo de arma era, Miyoru prendeu a respiração por um segundo, estrangulou um grito que morreu na sua garganta. Mas foi apenas isso, antes dela pegar a arma displicentemente, passar uma corda por ela e jogá-la nas costas.Galadriel dizia -Foi feita pelos elfos, é mais resistente e mais leve que uma espada comum. E, se você traçar um círculo com elas no chão, poderá ver seus pensamentos e lembranças de um passado distante, refletido dentro desse círculo.  
  
-Como ela vai manejar uma espada tão grande?- Perguntou Gimli, com desdém. Miyoru virou-se para ele, com um olhar feroz. Pegou a espada das costas novamente, segurou no cabo e na extremidade oposta, no fim da bainha. Então, com um saque rápido, ela puxou as duas pontas.  
  
A bainha, aberta de ambos os lados, caiu no chão com um estrépito ruído. Quando olharam, ela tinha na mão, não uma espada imensa, mas duas espadas um tanto menores que ela levava na cintura. O que eles achavam ser o fim da bainha, era na verdade o cabo de outra espada. Como todos olhavam, sem nada dizer, ela pegou a bainha, guardou as duas espadas e jogou-a nas costas com um sorriso triunfante. QUando se virou para Galadriel, ela tinha um embrulho nas mãos. Desfez o embrulho e o mostrou a Miyoru. Uma espada. Outras pessoas teriam apenas achado que era igual a que ela usava normalmente, mas Miyoru a reconheceu.   
  
Miyoru abriu a boca e mexeu-a por um momento, sem emitir qualquer som, antes de levar a mão à garganta, estrangulando um grito de angústia. Ao invés disse, soluçou, tentando falar alguma coisa. QUando viu que não conseguiria falar nada coerente, apenas pegou a espada,com a respiração alterada, tentando, em vão, parar os soluços. Então, segurando-o com tanta força que as articulações dos dedos ficaram esbranquiçadas. Rodos se aproximaram e olharam, perplexos e assustados com a reação de Miyoru, que estava parada, olhando desamparada para a espada em suas mãos. A garota reprimiu as lágrimas de angústia que brotavam nos seus olhos, de repente apertando a espada contra si, num desespero visível e perturbador, enquanto a voz de Galadriel, que para ela era apenas uma eco muito distante, explicava aos outros:  
  
-Foi encontrada junto a um cadáver, morto nas proximidades da floresta. O morto usava roupas de outro mundo, e como a espada era extremamente bem feita e refinada, além de ser antiga e diferente. Quando eu a toquei, pude sentir que tinha alguma ligação com Miyoru, e Elrond confirmou isso. Por isso resolvemos dar a espada para ela, eu só não pensei que...eu não podia saber...  
  
Todos observavam na pasmado, mas Legolas sentiu um sentimento angustiante; queria enlaçá-la em seus braços, dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem, que não precisava chorar. Afagar-lhe os negros cabelos, mostrar o quanto compreendia, com sua nova percepção da garota, o que ela estava sentindo. Ela, sempre forte e alegre, de repente vê-la tão abalada acabara por abalar ele também. Um leve desespero, uma angústia o corroia,um sentimento de impotência que nada poderia fazer diante da dor dela. E esses sentimentos não se tornaram menos conflitantes com o fato de Aragorn ter lhe posto ambas as mão nos ombros da garota e beijado seus cabelos, para mostrar-lhe que ele estava ali, com ela.   
  
OS soluços de Miyoru, que já eram baixos,foram diminuindo até cessarem completamente. Ela deixou a espada pender numa mão de um braço que ela soltou, deixando-o pender ao lado de seu corpo, molemente, como se estivesse cansada de mais para mexê-lo, mas a mão ainda segurava a espada com força. Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa, mas mesmo assim foi possível ver uma única lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Ela limpou-a com a manga e levantou a cabeça, num rígido autocontrole, sustentando um sorriso estranho no rosto. Ela agradeceu então, com uma voz calma controlada.  
  
-Muito obrigada pelos presentes, a Senhora é muito generosa e eu não sei como expressar minha gratidão.- e se curvou, para agradecer a Galadriel da forma polida, da mesma maneira que tinha feito com Gandalf.  
  
-Bem, como estão todos cansados, eu sugiro que descansem.- ela disse, e todos agradeceram e se viraram para sair quando ela disse -Legolas...-  
  
Ele se virou e perguntou -Sim, senhora? Desejas alguma coisa?  
  
-Quero conversar com você.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Quando foram deixados a sós, na clareira, Galadriel perguntou,-Pensas que não sei que está completamente caindo num amor pela menina Miyoru?- então arrematou, com voz suave -O que sentiste diante da dor de Miyoru?  
  
-Uma espécie de desespero, impotência...e Angústia.- ele respondera, apesar do choque inicial de ter suas emoções lidas tão facilmente.  
  
-Tem mais alguma coisa.- a voz de Galadriel se tornara um tanto austera e inflexível. Legolas deu um suspiro pesado antes de dizer -Senti ciúmes de Aragorn.-  
  
-Legolas, toma cuidado com teus sentimentos para com esta garota. Ela tem uma importante missão nessa nova guerra que está surgindo, e terá que enfrentar aos outros, e a si mesma, sozinha.-  
  
Ao ouvi-la dizer estas palavras, o medo e a consternação se estamparam na bela face do elfo -Senhora da Floresta, por favor diz-me; ela irá morrer nessa guerra?  
  
-Não, ela sobreviverá muitos anos ainda.- ao ver que o alívio passara pelo rosto dele, Galadriel perguntou -Legolas, que atitude pretende tomar com Miyoru quando os tempos de paz finalmente se instaurarem na Terra-média?- ANtes que o elfo pudesse responder, ela continuou -Se te quedares apenas como um grande amigo dela, apenas isso será. Ela poderá até viver contigo, onde quer que vivas, mas nunca permanecerá por muito tempo ao alcance do seus olhos; muitas vezes partirá, conhecera toda esta terra. E cada vez que ela se for, levara consigo a tua vontade de viver, que voltará junto com ela. E tu viverás com a felicidade assim, indo e partindo, até que algum dia no futuro, ela não mais volte, e você, por mais que a procure, não a encontrará. E como nunca saberá qual é esse dia, a angustia se instalará em seu coração cada vez que ela deixar o seu lado.-  
  
Ela parou de falar, olhando Legolas completamente atordoado, antes de continuar -Se a obrigar a permanecer com você, onde quer que você esteja, sem que ela tenha vindo a você de livre e espontânea vontade. Se usares teus sentimentos como arma para convencê-la a permanecer contigo, viverá uns poucos anos humanos em felicidade, mas com o tempo o coração livre dela se sentirá preso e engaiolado, e o amor que ela poderá sentir por você se transformara num ódio, até que ela odeie o ar que você respira. Então, um dia irá acordar e a encontrará morta. Ela terá se matado para poder ser livre.-  
  
O rosto dele agora era um retrato do terror e do medo, puro e simples. Legolas estava chocado, não podia acreditar... não queria acreditar... Não, não era verdade, não podia ser -Mas...- ele perguntou, com a voz titubeante -..não há esperanças?  
  
A Senhora de Lothlórien olhou para Legolas com um sorriso, então disse condescendente - Pode deixar seu amor claro, Legolas, mas não queira prendê-la. Deixe que ela venha a você, quando seu amor já tiver se sobreposto e domado a paixão pelo vento. Quando a necessidade de liberdade não significar nada perto da necessidade da sua presença. QUando seu coração, que é como um pássaro, não quiser mais voar. Quando ela precisar terminar o que já foi começado. Existe a chance que alguém um dia vá domar seu espírito e seu coração, Legolas, mas qual a chance de ser você a fazer isso?- então ela acresentou, suplicante -Elrond deu um conselho a Aragorn, e eu lhe dou o mesmo conselho agora;Quando essa guerra acabar, leve seu amor por ela para Valinor, onde ele viverá para sempre. Ou então arrisque-se a perdê-la, ou a vê-la imersa em angústia, com uma única chance.-  
  
Legolas levantou os olhos,uma súbita certeza aflorou em sua mente -Diversas vezes eu tive apenas uma única chance para matar o inimigo com uma flecha, e a sorte nunca me falhou. Eu vou confiar, ela não me falhará.Afinal, não falhou a Lúthien e Arwen.- ele afirmou com um sorriso confiante nos rosto.  
  
Mas o sorriso dos lábios de Galadriel era apenas condescendente -Não pense nisso agora. Hoje é o aniversário dela, você não quer lhe dar um presente?-  
  
-Eu gostaria, mas não tenho nada para dar a ela.  
  
Galadriel sorriu com satisfação -Tome.- e lhe estendeu uma longa fita, com um brilho que variava sua cor entre o gelo e o luar. -Essa fita é muito resistente, e obedece a comando de voz como 'prenda', 'solte'... e Eu duvido que ela fosse gostar de algo que ela não pudesse levar consigo, algo demasiado enfeitado.  
  
-Eu...Senhora, eu lhe agradeço muito.- ele fez uma reverência, e ela sorriu ao responder -A mesma mão que bate, ajuda a levantar. Que nunca digam que eu não soube ser justa.Agora vá, vai encontrá-la acordada.-  
  
Ele sorriu, animado, fez mais uma vez uma reverência e se retirou.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ele a encontrou mais afastada do lugar onde os outros descansavam. Ela observava o seu reflexo num lago, a nova espada ao seu lado, e a antiga presa na cintura, como de costumo. E como quando ele a encontrou nos terraços de Valfenda, ela murmurava uma canção para si mesma.Ao invés de abordá-la, ele resolveu ouvir a canção que ela cantava, era muito bonita, e com toda a magia e as luzes de Lothlórien, tornava a cena linda de se admirar. E ele fez apenas isso, ficou admirando e ouvindo a música.Sua voz parecia vibrar com doçura, como uma harpa dedilhada, ou uma flauta.  
  
-Quando você está no meio da chuva sem lugar para onde correr  
Quando você está perturbado e sofrendo, sem ninguém  
Quando você continua gritando por socorro  
Mas ninguém vem e você se sente tão distante  
Que não consegue encontrar o caminho de volta  
Você pode chegar lá sozinho, está tudo bem  
O que eu vou dizer é que  
Eu consigo ir além da chuva  
Eu consigo me levantar de novo sozinho  
E eu sei que sou forte o bastante para sobreviver  
E toda vez que eu sinto medo, me agarro mais à minha fé  
E vivo mais um dia e vou além da chuva  
  
E se você continuar caindo, não ouse desistir  
Você se levantará são e salvo  
Então continue indo em frente, com coragem  
E você irá achar o que precisa para seguir em frente  
E o que vou dizer agora é  
  
Eu consigo ir além da chuva  
Eu consigo me levantar de novo sozinho  
E eu sei que sou forte o bastante para sobreviver  
E toda vez que eu sinto medo, me agarro mais à minha fé  
E vivo mais um dia e vou além da chuva  
  
E quando o vento soprar  
E quando as sombras se aproximarem de você, não tenha medo  
Não há nada com que você não possa derrotar  
  
Eu consigo ir além da chuva  
Eu consigo me levantar de novo sozinho  
E eu sei que sou forte o bastante para sobreviver  
E toda vez que eu sinto medo, me agarro mais à minha fé  
E vivo mais um dia e vou além da chuva  
  
E se eles te disserem que você nunca conseguirá se levantar  
Não hesite, se levante e diga:  
  
Eu consigo ir além da chuva  
Eu consigo me levantar de novo sozinho  
E eu sei que sou forte o bastante para sobreviver  
E toda vez que eu sinto medo, me agarro mais à minha fé  
E vivo mais um dia e vou além da chuva  
  
Eu consigo ir além da chuva  
Eu consigo me levantar de novo  
E vivo mais um dia  
E vou além a chuva  
Você irá além da chuva a chuva-  
-Além da chuva...- ela murmurou. E enquanto ela cantava, Legolas teve uma idéia. Ele já tinha pensado nela desde que ela falara no assunto, mas agora acontecera o encaixe final. Ele se aproximou dela, sem que ela percebesse, e disse -A cada canção sua, você me deixa mais surpreso...  
  
Dessa vez ela não se assustou, apenas, se virou para ele e sorriu. Ele retribuiu o sorriso, se sentou ao lado dela e disse -Eu lhe trouxe presentes, para saudar o seu aniversário.- ela enrubesceu, e disse -Não precisava Legolas-san...-  
  
-Mas você não vai recusar, não é?- ele perguntou sorrindo.  
  
-Não, não vou.  
  
-Ótimo.- ele lhe explicou da fita, e ela a adorou. Imediatamente prendeu-a, ou melhor, a fita se prendeu no cabelo dela. Então Legolas respirou fundo " Bem, é agora, coragem" olhou nos olhos dela e começou a cantar  
  
-Meu presente é minha canção, e essa é pra você.  
E você pode dizer pra todo mundo,   
essa é sua canção  
Pode parecer bastante simples,  
mas agora que está feita  
Eu espero que não se importe  
Eu espero que não se importe   
Que eu tenha colocado em palavras  
O quão maravilhosa a vida é, agora que você está nesse mundo  
  
Andando por aí, ou vagando na floresta  
Bem,alguns desses versos eles, me vieram á cabeça  
Mas sol estava gentil enquanto eu pensava nessa canção  
É por pessoas como você, que ele continua brilhando.  
  
Então perdoe por esquecer, mas essas coisas eu faço  
Como vê, eu esqueci, se são verdes ou azuis  
De qualquer forma, o que quero dizer é que  
Os seus são os mais doces olhos que eu já vi.  
  
E você pode dizer pra todo mundo,   
essa é sua canção  
Pode parecer bastante simples,  
mas agora que está feita  
Eu espero que não se importe  
Eu espero que não se importe   
Que eu tenha colocado em palavras  
O quão maravilhosa a vida é, agora que você está nesse mundo  
  
Eu espero que não se importe  
Eu espero que não se importe   
Que eu tenha colocado em palavras  
O quão maravilhosa a vida é, agora que você está nesse mundo-  
-Legolas, é...é linda...você fez...pra mim?- ela sorria, um tanto boba com a situação. Se sentia extasiada.  
  
-Sim.- respondeu simplesmente, também sorrindo  
  
-Ah, Legolas!- Miyoru, num impulso, se jogou num pulo-abraço para ele, enlaçando-o com carinho.  
  
Legolas demorou um pouco a associar a realidade, sentia-se o elfo mais feliz de toda a terra média. Ele delicadamente abraçou-a também, com ternura, desejando que aquele momento durasse para sempre.Tê-la em seus braços ali, retribuindo seu afeto, era a melhor coisa do mundo.  
  
Mas, seus anseios não foram atendidos. Miyoru o soltou, embora ainda estivesse sorrindo, numa pura alegria -Legolas-san, eu adoro você!  
  
-Eu dispenso o 'san'...- ele disse, sorrindo, então não resistiu a uma brincadeira -Mas não era você que não iria gostar de ninguém?  
  
O sorriso imenso se desvaneceu, deixando apenas um vestígio de sua existência. Mas logo ela sorriu de novo e apertou de leve as bochechas dele  
  
-Você é um menino, digo, um elfo mau, Legolas!- ela soltou o rosto dele -Mas... Eu ainda sou um pássaro, posso simplesmente voar quando eu quiser!- E dizendo isso, ela lhe deu um beijo rápido no rosto, e voltou, correndo, para onde os outros estavam.  
  
Ele ficou ali, sorrindo, atordoado de tanta alegria. Sentia seu coração transbordar de felicidade. Ele tocou o rosto, onde ela o tinha beijado. Ficou olhando-a se afastar e murmurou para o vento, que levasse as suas palavras  
-O primeiro passo foi dado... você não poderá mais fugir do que provocou em mim...e em você mesma...  
  
E foi, calmamente, juntar-se aos outros.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
===========================================================  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alou, alou, alou! E aí?Ta melhorzinho? Por favor, se vcs chegaram até aqui, reviews! Todo autor adora reviews! E então, qual dos três destinos aguarda Legolas? Muitas confusões no próximo cap.   
A chegada a Rohan!  
  
Setsuna e Hilde- Ne... eu usei as músicas que a Hilde sugeriu, mas eu também usarei as suas num momento mais propício, Setsuna-chan. Muito obrigada pelas reviews e por favor, guardem as armas e tentem brigar menos...^-^''  
  
Chibi-lua: Maa... Chibi-lua gostou!Chibi-lua gostooooooooooooooou!(o ânimo que surgiu do nada) Então tá aqui mais um capítulo, e tem outro vindo logo! E aí, Chibi-sama, que destino espera pelo Legolas? E quem vc acha que a Miyoru se parece?  
Rafaela: Muuuuuuuuuito obrigaaaaaaaada!Te adoro, e não deixe nunca de me puxar a orelha se eu der mancada!  
  
Por favor, qualquer um que queira falar qualquer coisa: review!  
  
B-jos, Oyasuminasai. 


	5. E ainda que seja verdade

Olá. Esse capítulo já estava começado quando eu saí para pegar um copo d'água e a imbecil da minha empregada passou pano debaixo dos fios do pc e desligou tudo... bem, eu já estou adiantando esse cap. Divirtam-se.  
  
-------------------------  
======================  
------------------------  
  
Silêncio. Na verdade, nem uma palavra.  
  
E isso preocupava Aragorn. Miyoru o acompanhava no barco na travessia até onde pegariam a estrada para Rohan. E, ao contrário do alegre falatório e conversa que eles normalmente tinham, ela estava imersa em devaneios desde que tinha saído de Lothlórien, e isto o deixava apreensivo.   
  
-O que está te afligindo, Miyoru?- ele perguntou, com preocupação e gentileza na voz  
  
  
-Nani?- ela ergueu a cabeça de seus devaneios - Não...não é nada!- ela sorriu, constrangida  
  
-Podes me contar se isso fizer você se sentir melhor.- ele deu um sorriso condescendente -Acaso não confias em mim?  
  
-Bem, é que...Galadriel-dono e Arwen-dono...elas são tão gentis e bonitas...Aliás, lindas!Calmas, serenas, controladas, modestas, com gentileza que transborda em cada gesto!E eu...- ela respirou fundo e continuou - Sou uma boa guerreira, e sei que mulher nenhuma é melhor do que eu com uma espada nas mãos, e como onmitsu também! Mas...- ela virou o rosto, corada -Mas não sou gentil...sou explosiva, impulsiva, e só sei lutar! Elas são lindas, eu nem sou bonita.- ela disse isso sem qualquer subterfúgio -E quando eu as vejo me sinto tão...errada e horrível!Como uma águia deve se sentir perto do mais belo dos suzakus!  
  
Aragorn ouvia tudo impressionado. Não imaginava que ela pudesse se sentir dessa forma. Mas olhando para ela, sorriu e disse -Você conhece a lenda da fênix, Miyoru?  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente  
  
-Imagine como ela deveria se sentir. Miyoru, é verdade que a Senhora Galadriel e Arwen Estrela Vespertina são incrivelmente belas. Mas você, minha criança, também é muito bela, e uma jóia que tem um brilho diferente dos de Arwen e Galadriel, mas não menos bela por isso. Ou você julga a Lua menos do que o Sol ou a Uma Estrela, apenas por ser diferente?  
  
Ela hesitou, mas fez que não com a cabeça, prestando muita atenção nas palavras de Aragorn. Ele se ajoelhou e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos.  
  
-Teu rosto é como a Lua, e teus cabelos o manto que a envolve. Por isso o teu nome. A única diferença é...que a Lua não tem duas esmeraldas tão brilhantes incrustadas sobre ela.- enquanto ele falava, os grandes olhos verdes de Miyoru se arregalaram. Aragorn sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos dela, rindo diante da exclamação furiosa enquanto ele a segurava para dar-lhe um cafuné  
-Aragorn-sama!  
  
E ficaram rindo e brigando de brincadeira, balançando a canoa onde estavam.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
-Tsc...  
  
-Ah?Que foi, Legolas?-Perguntou Merry, ao barulho Elfo. Como Legolas nem se virou para responder-lhe rispidamente -Nada.- Merry virou para ver o que o Elfo olhava, para encontrar na mira a canoa de Miyoru e Legolas -Ah... Está preocupado com eles?Não se preocupem, não creio que eles caiam.  
  
Legolas nem sequer respondeu ao hobbit, quando Gimli arriscou -Estás com inveja que a garota estranha tem a confiança e a amizade de Aragorn?  
  
-Ouçam.- ele forçou-se a desviar o olhar da canoa para voltá-lo para Gimli e Merry -Por que vocês não ocupam suas mentes com problemas maiores do que os meus sentimentos e pensamentos?- ao verem que ambos então se calaram, ele voltou a vigiar Miyoru e Aragorn, mastigando seus piores sentimentos até que eles também alcançaram a margem.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
-Nos vamos andando, Aragorn-sama?  
  
-Bom, Miyoru, não poderemos ir á cavalo se não os temos, certo?  
  
-Desculpe a minha estupidez.  
  
-Ora- ele sorriu para ela - não tem de que se desculpar.  
  
Legolas então se aproximou de Miyoru e perguntou -Já esteve num palácio antes?  
  
-Bom, Valfenda e Lothlórien são lugares lindos, mas...não, nunca estive em nenhum palácio.  
  
-Então me deixe contar-lhe sobre a nossa última visita ao palácio Dourado.  
  
Ela sorriu para ele e disse -Sim, por favor...  
  
E eles foram até que pararam ao anoitecer.  
  
-Não acham estranho...-perguntou Sam, cozinhando alguma coisa - que não tenham nos atacado até agora?  
  
-Tem razão.- disse Gandalf- Nosso caminho está sendo por demais pacífico.  
  
Miyoru, que estava numa conversa entusiasmada com Legolas e Pippin, de repente atirou um de seus dardos na escuridão, e ao ver que alguém se movera nas sombras para desviar, todos pegaram suas armas e Legolas atirou na escuridão. Quando uma flecha a acertou de raspão, rasgando um pequeno pedaço de sua roupa, o espião resolveu fugir, encoberto pelo manto da noite. Mas Aragorn e Miyoru começaram a perseguí-lo. Mas depois de um tempo correndo, Aragorn parou e impediu Miyoru de continuar.  
  
-POR QUÊ?- ela perguntou exasperada - Logo iríamos pegar o safado patife!   
  
-Nos afastamos demais do grupo. Nos tornamos uma presa fácil assim. Vamos voltar...  
  
Miyoru concordou, fez o resto do caminho resmungando, mas seguiu ao lado de Aragorn.  
  
-=----------------------------------------------  
  
-EU ESTAVA TÂO PERTO!!- as mãos afeminadas socaram a mesa -Tão perto, que tropecei na linha de chegada!  
  
-Você estava perto, sim- respondeu-lhe uma voz sorridente -Perto de ser morta pela sociedade do anel.  
  
-Mas eu poderia ter matado ao menos um deles!E poderia ter trazido ela para o senhor!  
  
-E não trouxe por que?  
  
-Por que o maldito ranger, o rei metido a besta, a acompanhou.  
  
-É?Interresante.- ele dedilhou a mesa - Observou mais alguma coisa?  
  
-Sim.- a serva deu um sorriso maquiavélico -O elfo. É visível que ele está completamente caído por ela. E morto de ciúmes por causa do reizinho.  
  
O sorriso, normalmente presente na face dele, desapareceu e seu rosto assumiu uma aparência austera.  
-Ela não deverá ser nem do elfo, nem do maldito rei.Vá, e traga-a para mim.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-AGORA,SUA INÚTIL!  
  
-SIm, ai ai, tô indo!- ela se esgueirou para fora da saleta  
  
-Vou acha-la, vou achá-la nem que tenha que incendiar toda a terra-média! FOICE!  
  
A serva ressurgiu -Sim?  
  
-Prepare todos os exércitos que puder reunir, mas guarde a tropa de elite. Nós iremos incendiar.  
  
-Incendiar o que?  
  
-Rohan.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
-Que castelo!- exclamou Miyoru, aturdida, enquanto eles entravam no saguão do palácio de Rohan. OLhava para tudo como se precisasse lembrar de cada detalhe. Como sempre sua atenção se voltava ao mesmo tempo para o palácio, e para como agiam os outros. Falaram-lhe tanto daquele castelo na viagem que ela se sentiu quase que ansiosa para chegar ao tal castelo, e agora ali estavam. Seus pensamentos de como a arquitetura humana era muito diferente da dos elfos e da sua terra foi interrompida quando a conversa entre Aragorn, Gandalf e o que possivelmente seria o rei daquele lugar desviou para ela mesma.  
  
-Miyoru, venha cá.- chamou Aragorn - Este é Éomer, senhor da terra dos cavaleiros.  
  
Miyoru rapidamente fez a conhecida reverência. Mas ao contrário de Gandalf e Galadriel, Éomer não retribuiu o gesto polido, o que não deu a Miyoru uma primeira impressão agradável. "Ele não parece um homem educado, como um rei deve ser!"  
  
Éomer riu, e comentou a Aragorn algo sobre ele conseguir ficar sempre rodeado de mulheres bonitas. E tal insinuação irritou tanto a garota que ela nem deu importância ao elogio que o rei tinha feito á sua beleza.  
  
-Pois saiba, senhor meu Rei, que sou uma guerreira e uma onmitsu, não uma mulher que por falta do que fazer fica correndo atrás de homens bonitos.- Miyoru cruzara os braços, seu escudo de arrogância atuando novamente, fazendo-a parecer realmente uma guerreira ofendida.  
  
A resposta da garota surpreendeu Éomer de tal forma, que ele olhou para Miyoru como se nunca tivesse visto algo parecido. Não parecia ofendido, na realidade parecia maravilhado.- Perdão, Senhora...  
  
-Miyoru.  
  
-Miyoru, só Miyoru?  
  
-Miyoru só Miyoru.-  
  
-Certo, Senhorita Miyoru. Não foi, em momento algum, minha intenção te ofender. E como pedido de desculpas daremos a você e a seus companheiros um banquete.-  
  
Miyoru abriu um sorriso e já se sentiu entusiasmada com o rei -Faria melhor se me contasse sobre seu reino. Ouvi muitas histórias sobre você e fiquei curiosíssima. Afinal, Merry-chan me contou sobre uma dama que também foi uma grande guerreira!- realmente, animar Miyoru estava entre as coisas fáceis de se fazer.  
  
-Creio que tenha sido o mestre Meriadoc- Éomer sorriu para o hobbit -Mas você poderá perguntar a ela mesma, já que ela está aqui no palácio.-  
  
Mal Éomer tinha terminado de proferir estas palavras e Éowyn aparecia para saudá-los, junto com Faramir, senhores de Ithilien.  
  
Miyoru observou Éowyn com grande respeito e admiração. E também os prestou ao homem que caminhava ao seu lado.  
  
-Então, esta é a guerreira da nova sociedade do anel?- disse Éowyn, sorrindo para Miyoru, enquanto Faramir conversava com os outros -Como se chamas?-  
  
-Miyoru - ela disse, quase gaguejando, quando olhava para a grande dama a sua frente  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
O banquete estava fabuloso. Todos se divertiam e conversavam, e Miyoru sequer tocava na comida. Na verdade, a narrativa da queda do nazgûl feita por Merry e Éowyn a estava deixando impressionada. Estava encantada com a coragem e a bravura de Éowyn, e ela ouvia com toda a atenção e respeito, como uma criança de cinco anos ouvindo a história de uma guerra pela primeira vez. De olhos arregalados e ouvindo com tanto entusiasmo e silêncio, ela parecia ainda mais à imagem da inocência incoerente das crianças. Tal imagem causou um conflito interno em Legolas, que parara de conversar com Aragorn para prestar atenção na cena. Uma parte dele se censurava completamente "Ai, como estive enganado. Ao pensar que me apaixonaria por uma elfa tão madura enquanto ela não passa de uma semente mal saída do solo para a luz." ele continuava olhando para Éowyn, Merry e Miyoru, achando que a cena merecia um quadro, até que Éomer os interrompeu  
  
-Mas eu soube- ele disse, levantado à taça em direção a Miyoru - que você apesar de não ser elfa, tem uma linda voz. Será que seria muito pedir para que cantasse para nós?  
  
-É isso aí!  
  
-Canta, Miyoru!  
  
-Queremos ouvir uma canção!  
  
Miyoru ruborizou, abriu a boca e mexeu várias vezes sem produzir som algum, antes de murmurar, totalmente sem jeito -Cl- claro...- Ela ergueu a cabeça, vermelhidão de seu rosto deixando-a com uma aparência muito diferente da altivez e arrogância habituais. Era uma aparência singela, e tão delicada que acabara fazendo o rosto de Legolas se sentir queimando. Miyoru então, perguntou, retomando a fala certa - De que tipo de músicas vocês querem ouvir?  
  
-Cante-nos uma balada romântica!  
  
-Cante-nos uma balada de guerra!  
  
-Então...cantarei uma romântica e uma de guerra. Mas cantarei primeiro a de guerra!- ao todos concordarem, Miyoru respirou fundo, mas como a vermelhidão de seu rosto não desapareceu, ela se levantou e começou a murmurar os sons para logo cantar  
  
-Essa trilha de sangue lembra um mistério  
Essa treva repentina enche o ar  
O que estamos esperando?  
Ninguém virá nos ajudar  
O que estamos esperando?  
  
Não podemos ser inocentes, temos que levantar e encarar o inimigo  
È uma situação de matar ou morrer  
Eu sei que seremos invencíveis  
  
E sonho de sombras que não podemos justificar  
E a sede da guerra que não se satisfaz  
Pra onde estamos correndo?  
Temos raiva para estar famintos  
Pra onde estamos correndo?  
Quando não há lugar para correr mais.  
  
Não podemos ser inocentes, temos que levantar e encarar o inimigo  
È uma situação de matar ou morrer  
Eu sei que seremos invencíveis  
E com convicção, não haverá sacrifício  
Não podemos ser inocentes, temos que levantar e encarar o inimigo  
È uma situação de matar ou morrer-  
  
Ela respirou fundo, mas antes de conseguir descansar, Pippin chamou a atenção para a balada de amor  
  
-Eu cantarei- ela disse -Mas...  
  
-Não se preocupe- disse Éomer, se levantando e se aproximando de Miyoru, sem esperar ela terminar de falar -Eu cantarei os versos. Cante Miyoru.  
  
-Eu acho- Legolas também se levantou, seus olhos traindo o sorriso cortês em seu rosto -Que o senhor não saberia acompanhá-la. Senão se encomodar em me ceder essa canção...-  
  
Eles ficaram se olhando algum tempo, até que Éomer ensaiou um sorriso e se sentou novamente. Legolas voltou seu olhar para Miyoru, sorrindo verdadeiramente desta vez.  
  
-Mas eu não sei...canção alguma daqui.- ela sorriu -Se Éowyn-dono concordar em me ensinar alguma, talvez amanhã.- ela sorriu marota para Éowyn, que lhe devolveu um sorriso condescendente =Eu me sentiria muito honrada.  
  
-Mas só depois de você terminar de contar como conheceu Faramir-san.  
  
Faramir e Éowyn trocaram olhares, e ele próprio se encarregou de contar para Miyoru como tinha sido, enquanto isso, Éomer, Aragorn, Legolas e Gandalf conversam sobre todo tipo de coisa, até que Éomer perguntou, repentinamente  
-E sobre a senhorita Miyoru?O que pode me dizer dela, Aragorn?  
  
Aragorn olhou para ele e franziu a testa, curioso -Que tipo de pergunta é essa?  
  
-Do tipo que um homem faz a outro homem quando este é responsável por uma bela moça.  
  
Legolas o olhou de soslaio, mas manteve-se calado.  
  
-Bem, ela tem um gênio difícil, é volúvel, muda de humor facilmente, tem uma voz belíssima e ´incrivelmente bonita, embora ela mesma se recuse a aceitar esse fato. Certas vezes é arrogante, e muitas é marota e travessa. Tem um sorriso fácil, mas não menos belo por isso. Tem medo de cavalos, preferindo andar a pé. Uma excelente guerreira e uma garota que não existirá igual nem em mil eras.E tem 14 anos.  
  
Éomer pareceu satisfeito com a explicação, e então perguntou -Ela é muito estranha. Éowyn era de certa forma tão infantil aos 14 que nem pensei que ela poderia ser tão nova. Mas...- ele voltou seu olhar para a garota, do outro lado do salão - É de uma garota assim que eu preciso. Será que, quando a missão de vocês estiver terminada e a paz voltar, então eu poderia...- LEgolas já estava quase se esquecendo de quem Éomer era e o atacando até a morte. Mas mal ele teve tempo de terminar o pensamento quando começou uma gritaria fora do palácio. Todos se levantaram e foram para fora imediatamente, e ficaram estarrecidos com o que viram.  
  
Fogo. Por toda à parte, a cidade estava queimando, ardendo. Só se via o fogo e pessoas gritando, correndo desesperadas. Éowyn foi a primeira a se mexer, juntamente com Faramir e Miyoru.  
  
-Vamos!- gritou ela  
  
-Temos que apagar esses incêndios!  
  
E todos rapidamente se agilizaram, para tentar apagar os incêndios e salvar as pessoas do fogo, com baldes d'água e tudo mais. Mas o povo, desesperado, ao invés de colaborar, apenas fazia mais estardalhaço e confusão, tornando tudo ainda mais difícil.  
  
No meio da confusão, Miyoru, achou Éomer.  
  
-Você!- ela disse -Você é o rei aqui, deve subir naquele palácio e fazer o seu povo se acalmar e agir organizadamente!  
  
-Mas como!- ele se voltou para ela -Você é apenas uma criança, não sabe o que fala!É impossível acalmar essas pessoas!Devemos é tirá-las daqui!  
  
-BAKA!Acha que conseguiria apagar esse fogo sozinho? Não seja estúpido!Os laços que unem as pessoas, se forem fortes, conseguem vencer qualquer coisa!Essas pessoas não se desesperarão se seu rei parecer confiante e corajoso!- ela gritava com ele. Ninguém nunca gritara com ele antes. Mas quem ela pensava que era?Ele era rei, ela não podia gritar e fazer como quisesse. Mas quando ele olhou nos olhos dela, viu que, na verdade, ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Sem mais explicações, ela o arrastou em meio as chamas para o lugar mais alto que havia. E de lá começou a gritar tanto que sua garganta ardia   
  
-POVO DE ROHAN!OUÇAN BEM! PARA APAGAR ESSE FOGO SERÁ PRECISO CORAGEM E FORÇA!mAS ACIMA DE TUDO, UNIÃO! e OS EU REI NÃO ESPERA MENOS DE VOCÊS!  
  
Todos pararam para ouvi-la, então ela começou a falar mais baixo - Façam filas a partir de poços onde há água e rios, e passem a água de um para o outro, até que chegue ao fogo!Dessa forma será mais fácil apagar os focos de incêndio!  
  
As pessoas pareciam dispostas a obedecer, e Éowyn também começou a dar ordens -Vocês, sigam-me, até o rio! Todos devem fazer como a senhorita Miyoru disse!  
  
Éomer estava chocado. Aquela garota parecia surpreendentemente fantástica!Ele foi arrancado de seu devaneio por Merry, que lhe disse para ajudar também, como todos estavam ajudando.  
  
Todos trabalharam até a exaustão e o cansaço fazer com que suas pernas não mais os sustentassem. Durante toda a noite e a madrugada, em maio ao calor infernal, mas já sem os gritos trabalharam incessantemente, e pela manhã o fogo já havia sido totalmente apagado, e a sociedade do anel estava horrível. Todos quase que se arrastaram até o castelo, saudados pelo povo por sua coragem e liderança, até despencarem exaustos no salão.  
  
-----------------------------------  
Algumas horas depois, todos já estavam quase ou totalmente recuperados da fadiga da noite anterior. E Miyoru crescera muito no coração de Éomer.  
  
-Aragorn- ele disse, firmemente -Quero que você e Miyoru me acompanhem para Helm. Ir para lá funcionou na última guerra, funcionará nesta também.  
  
-Bem...  
  
-Meu Rei!- um guarda entrou correndo pelo saguão -Uma carta!  
  
Éomer tomou a carta nas mãos, mas nada pode ler nela  
  
-O que diz?-perguntou Aragorn, apreensivo  
  
-Eu não sei. Não conheço essa escrita. É a escrita do outro mundo.  
  
-Então pode ser que Miyoru saiba.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
-"Com sua licença, nós declaramos guerra ao povo de Rohan, e todas as pessoas que estiverem em suas terras. Espero que tenham gostado da fogueira que deu início á essa guerra. Perseguiremos vocês onde quer que estejam, seja Helm, a cidade ou qualquer outro lugar.Muito obrigado."  
  
-Então é isso.- disse Gandalf - A guerra á Rohan, formalmente declarada.  
  
-Mas depois de terem tacado fogo nessa cidade, podemos esperar tudo!- exclamou Merry, indignado  
  
-Mas eu acho...- disse Legolas -Que esta não é o único problema. SInto um sopro negro que parece transpassar meu coração.  
  
-Então também sentiu, Legolas?-Aragorn se voltou para ele, franzindo o cenho de preocupação.  
  
-Bem, agora devemos ir para Helm.- disse Éowyn, sucinta -Será mais fácil agüentar lá.  
  
-Certo. Avisem o povo que estamos partindo para o Abismo de Helm.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
-Hunf. Olhe para ele, se exibindo todo para a Senhora Éowyn.- exclamou Pippin -Nem parece o anão duro que é.  
  
-Mas ele fica pior se tratando de Galadriel.- disse Sam  
  
-Eu concordo com ele nesse aspecto. A Senhora Galadriel é muito boa e gentil.  
  
-Você se esqueceu do bonita, elegante, calma, serena...- corrigiu Miyoru -Entre outras coisas.  
  
Todos deram risada. Na caminhada ao abismo de Helm, Miyoru optara por ir em companhia dos hobbits, embora Legolas e Éomer a vigiassem a cada cinco passadas dos cavalos.  
  
-Vocês querem parar?Não é como se fossem atacá-la num momento qualquer.- disse Gandalf, rindo  
  
-O que?- perguntou Legolas  
  
-Você e Éomer olham para Miyoru de momentos em momentos.  
  
Ambos então se encararam, até que ambos desviaram o olhar e ficaram com seus próprios pensamentos.  
  
-Eu só espero não ter aqueles Wargs como da última vez...- disse Gimli  
  
-Tomara que você esteja certo.  
----------------------------------  
=======================  
---------------------------  
Olá. Desculpem a demora, mas foi tudo culpa do animeencontro!Tudo bom, eu sobrevivo. Espero escrever logo o próximo cap. Até! 


	6. Sua fé em mim me leva as lágrimas

Oláaa!Tudo bom com vcs?Não, eu não morri, eu ainda vou atormentar vocês com as minhas besteiras!  
_ eu quero agradecer a todos que leram esta droga até agora!Arigato!  
  
Disclamer: A música é do KazaA, digo, Aerosmith. Os personagens, bem, o Aragorn é da Arwen, o Legolas é da Miyoru, mas a Miyoru não é do Legolas, e bem o Gimli não é de ninguém, porque ele ama a Galadriel, mas ela é casada e não vai dar bola para ele.E Eles todos são do Tolkien. Menos a Miyoru, que é minha.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
=====================================  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Merry e Pippin riam escandalosamente, Frodo ria discretamente e Sam não achava graça nenhuma. Miyoru também ria e se divertia com os outros, até que, ao olhar ao longe, viu algo que não a agradava definitivamente. Um rasgo negro correu para se esconder em algum lugar no horizonte, e ninguém parecia ter percebido...  
  
Miyoru ficou silenciosa, de repente, ela correu até onde Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli e Éomer cavalgavam, e correu com tanto desespero que as pessoas abriram caminho para ela passar, tal era a sua pressa. Quando os alcançou, nem arfava, mas estava visivelmente consternada.  
  
-O que aconteceu, Miyoru?- perguntou Gandalf, m as foi no cavalo de Legolas que ela se apoiou. Levantou a cabeça, olhando para ele e para Aragorn, então disse:  
-Seremos atacados em breve. Há movimentos estranhos e furtivos a nossa volta. Tirem as mulheres e crianças daqui, eles só estão esperando uma chance para atacar.  
  
Ela disse isso com tanta seriedade que foi impossível não acreditar. Então Éomer chamou Éowyn e Faramir -Por favor, minha irmã, terei que lhe pedir que, mais uma vez, leve as pessoas em segurança até Helm.  
  
Éowyn lançou um olhar estranho á Miyoru, mas sorriu amarga e, meio a contragosto, fez o que Éomer lhe pediu.Mas ela mal tinha mudado o rumo das pessoas, e ela foi atacada. Alguém passou, rápido como um raio, e desferiu na donzela dos rohirrim um corte no ombro. "Eu...nem vi" pensou ÉOwyn, apavorada, colocand9o a mão em seu próprio ombro e sentindo o sangue vermelho manchar-lhe a mão.  
  
Pouco distante dali, os todos puxavam suas armas para lutar. Os inimigos eram surpreendentemente rápidos, mesmo não usando qualquer montaria. Vestindo-se de azul e branco, não foi difícil para Miyoru identificar quem eles eram. Mas apesar de tudo, tinham que lutar. COm um saque rápido, ela matou um que já estava a sua frente, e foi lutando e desferindo golpes em todos os que estavam á sua frente.  
  
-O que...- perguntou Legolas, mas Aragorn terminou a pergunta  
-O que são esses homens?- ambos lutavam com força e coragem. O choque das armas, o grito, o som frio do metal, o grito das mulheres e crianças ao longe, tudo se misturava numa fúria tempestuosa de sons.  
  
-São Lobos!- berrou Miyoru, para se fazer ouvir, enquanto puxava sua espada da barriga de um dos homens inimigos, acertando outro á suas costas com um chute -Lobos de Mibu!- e continuou lutando, saltando por cima dos cadáveres em seu caminho, sem nem se importar se estavam realmente mortos ou apenas inconscientes. Mas ela não podia deixar de pensar "Como?O Shinsengumi devia estar enterrado junto com os ossos do Shogunato, por deus, de onde conseguiram esses homens!" Ela deu um giro em 360 graus com a espada, cortando quem estivesse á sua volta."Estão longe da perícia do verdadeiro Shinsengumi, parecem mais idiotas com espadas na mão!" Então, ela parou de lutar para olhar a sua volta. Sentiu um orgulho imenso e ainda mais admiração vendo Legolas, Aragorn e os outros lutando. Não pareciam ter qualquer estilo específico que lembrasse vagamente qualquer um que ela conhecesse, mas eram bons lutadores, disso não havia dúvida. Mas suas divagações foram interrompidas pelos civis, o povo pouco distante deles, também estava sendo atacado. Os inimigos estavam em menor número, mas haveria muitas vítimas que poderiam ser evitadas sem aquela batalha, e ao ouvir um grito agudo de mulheres, Miyoru se decidiu o que deveria fazer "Se tiverem um mínimo dos antigos lobos não acataram, mas eles parecem apenas cópias mal-feitas de antigos guerreiros". Subiu velozmente no lugar mais alto dali, e, ignorando sua já ferida garganta, gritou a plenos pulmões  
  
-Ouçam, Lobos de Mibu!- definitivamente, Miyoru parecia ter alguma coisa que fazia todos prestarem atenção nela quando ela falava- Vocês agora já estão em menor número e suas habilidades com a espada são ridículas e inferiores!Mas ao mesmo tempo...- ela gritava o mais alto que podia, e o vento ajudava a propagar sua voz - Temos muitas pessoas que não podem guerrear entre nós! Mas daremos a chance de fugirem agora, se não atacaram mais ninguém! Pouparam suas vidas, e terão oportunidade de nos atacar com mais homens e, se forem espertos, treinaram suas habilidades!Fujam agora, e não façam mais vítimas, é a única chance, fora à derrota, que lhes é oferecida!- quando terminou de falar, recomeçou em japonês. O inimigo pareceu considerar, e começou a debandar, tão rapidamente quanto vieram. Sam e Frodo tiveram que conter Pippin e Merry, que queriam atacá-los enquanto passavam. O mesmo aconteceu com Aragorn, que segurou o machado de Gimli antes que este desferisse um golpe em um inimigo que se retirava.   
  
Quando Miyoru desceu, o povo novamente a saudava, clamando-a, mas nem todos estavam felizes com a atitude dela, e ela teve uma discussão fervorosa com Gimli pelo que deveriam ou não ter feito. Ele a chamou de covarde, ela chamou-o de arruaceiro que não pensava nas pessoas. Mas Éowyn a saudou pela sua atitude, também Aragorn, Gandalf e todos os outros. Mas foi Legolas quem percebeu que ela tinha um corte na perna, que rasgava suas 'roupas estranhas' como Gimli dizia, e muito embora ela dissesse e repetisse veementemente que não era nada, Legolas insistiu que ela não deveria ir á pé. ÉOmer e ele ofereceram-se para levá-la, mas Éomer fez questão de lembrá-lo que Gimli já dividia o cavalo com ele, e Miyoru aceitou, indiferente, ir com Éomer. Mas apesar da indiferença inicial, Éomer logo conquistou a simpatia dela contando-lhe histórias sobre a guerra do anel. E foi assim, com Miyoru na garupa de Éomer e um Legolas definitivamente mal-humorado. Pippin cochichou para Merry que ele estava exatamente dessa forma quando Miyoru andou de barco com legolas. Merry disse que ele parecia pior agora. E essa foi à discussão do resto do caminho até chegarem ao abismo de Helm.  
  
-------------------------  
  
  
-E então, Éomer-kun, e então?- Miyoru estava excitadíssima com a história que ele contava. Apoiada no braço do trono em que Éomer sentava, ele não se cansava de acariciar-lhe o rosto ou de mexer nos cabelos dela enquanto falava, mas ela aceitava as carícias inocentemente, quase nem reparando nelas, absorvida pelas histórias que ele contava.   
  
Legolas debatia-se mentalmente sobre como reagiria. Ao mesmo tempo em que gostaria de esmagar Éomer e tirar Miyoru dali, sentia que não o devia fazer, já que não podia e nem devia sentir algo por uma pequena criança, mesmo que algumas vezes parecia muito sábia.Ele virava o rosto várias vezes para observá-los, mas depois virava o rosto para o lado oposto para tentar controlar os próprios sentimentos, o que algumas vezes eram em vão. Mesmo que involuntariamente, apurou os ouvidos para tentar ouvir o que falavam entre si.  
-Mou...já acabou?  
-Miyoru, eu..eu quero lhe perguntar uma coisa importante.- ele disse, firme.  
-Fale.- Ela respondeu, simplesmente. A displicÊncia de Miyoru, ou a falta de, sempre lhe desarmavam.  
-O que acha de Rohan?  
-Bem, é lindo, e legal, apesar de eu não gostar muito de cavalos, e...  
-Mas você..- ele a interrompeu, hesitante -Gostaria de viver aqui?  
  
-O que? - Legolas disse, assustando os dois e a si mesmo, mas sabia que agora era tarde para reparar o erro. - Éomer, você sabe muito bem que nós precisamos destruir esse anel, e vamos precisar de toda a força possível para isso!  
  
-Mas Rohan também precisa de proteção.- Èomer se levantou de seu trono, indo até Legolas -E já tem muitos para essa tarefa, deixe-a Miyoru conosco...- ele suspirou e corrigiu -Comigo.  
  
Legolas teve que se controlar para não atacar o homem a sua frente, e apertou a mão com força, para que não fizesse nada do que poderia se arrepender depois. - Você já tem um exército aqui, Éomer, e nossa presença só lhe traria mais problemas, - enfatizando o nossa no meio da frase - já que o anel significa uma desgraça que ainda vive nesse mundo.  
  
-Mas porque arrastá-la junto com vocês nessa história toda?Acaso quer que ela morra, ferida, Mestre Elfo?- ele pronunciou o tratamento com acentuada ironia  
  
legolas olhou para ele com uma certa raiva - Você sabe que não se deve desejar a morte e nem o mal para alguém, Éomer - parecendo que insinuava algo sobre Éomer - Mas se partirmos, alem de seu reino não sofrer mais uma batalha em Helm, podemos ainda escapar a salvo.  
  
-E o que ELA tem a ver com isso?Ela PODE ficar por aqui, não?  
  
-Ela foi escolhida para continuar conosco nessa jornada Éomer, ninguém pode sair dela somente por vontade! - deu um passo a frente - Ou acha que nós queríamos que Boromir tivesse morrido na última vez? Nós fazemos o máximo de nós para que nada aconteça e cumprirmos com nossa missão, mas parece que você não quer ajudar.  
  
-Eu estou zelando pela segurança dela e...- Mas Éomer foi interrompido por Miyoru, que de repente, estava ali, entre eles  
  
-É muito simples; eu vou, mando o anel para o memorial das lembranças, e volto para rohan.- ela explicou, simplista, sorrindo. ÉOmer quase estourou de felicidade, ao passo que..   
  
-Mas Miyoru! - se acalmou um pouco, não podia mais deixar que seus sentimentos falassem por ele - Tudo bem, se essa é a sua decisão...Por enquanto. - ele olhou aos dois, parando um pouco mais em Éomer.  
  
-Nani?O que foi, Legolas-san?DIsse algo errado?- ela perguntou, olhando para ele, aturdida  
  
-Não, não é nada Miyoru. Mas se quer ficar uns tempos em Rohan não vejo problemas, desde que não se esqueça de me visitar em Mirkwood.  
  
-Ora, não se preocupe, eu vou dividir o meu tempo com todo mundo!- e dando-lhes seu sorriso mais brilhante e belo, virou-se e saiu correndo pelos saguões de Helm. Éomer a acompanhou com o olhar, suspirando  
  
Ele a olhou enquanto andava, lembrando-se das sábias palavras da Senhora da Floresta, mas o suspiro de Éomer o fez voltar para o lugar onde estava.  
-Acho que não devia se aproximar muito dela, Éomer, já que é ainda uma criança. - olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos.  
  
-O sujo falando do mal-lavado. Você a deseja tanto quanto eu, elfo. Mas pode ir conformando-se: eu sempre consigo o que quero. E eu a quero.Profundamente.  
  
-Não deveria acostumar-se com isso, já que nem tudo se ganha nessa vida. - e sentiu-se um pouco mal pois ao mesmo tempo que gostaria de responder-lhe que gostava ainda mais de Miyoru, não pôde, já que sabia era um desejo pelo qual era mais difícil dele conseguir do que do humano. Mas as palavras da Senhora da Floresta novamente lhe vieram à mente, pois ele havia lhe perguntado se ainda havia esperança. E de uma forma não muito concreta ela lhe respondeu que sim.  
  
-Pois ela será minha, antes que deixem este lugar.- dizendo essas palavras, ele se virou e saiu.  
  
Ele apenas se virou para vê-lo sair. Sabia que a determinação de Éomer era um de seus pontos fortes, e a cada dia Miyoru parecia mais encantada com ele e suas histórias.Então ele suspirou e pensou "Ora, por Elbereth, não vou desistir e tropeçar na primeira pedra que vejo no caminho..." E então, saiu da, agora vazia, sala do trono.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Já era madrugada, e ele continuava ali deitado, sem conseguir nem fechar os olhos.Desde que fora incumbido de descansar um pouco para ter forças no outro dia, não conseguia parar de pensar como estaria Miyoru e o que deveria estar fazendo. "Dormindo, é claro. Como um anjo, coberta e no quarto dela." Passou quase a noite inteira assim, tentando decifrar os próprios mistérios. O que ele realmente sentia pela garota? O pensamento de que poderia estar apaixonado o afligia. Como podia uma pequena garota de 14 anos ficar com um príncipe elfo que já tinha muitos séculos antes mesmo dela nascer? Ele tentava buscar esperança nas falas da Senhora, mas ela mesma dissera que poderia ter poucas chances, o que não significava que não tivesse opção. Então, escutou uma batida na porta de seu quarto. Ele virou o rosto na direção da porta e sentou-se na cama. Quem estaria acordado aquela hora da madrugada?  
-Quem é?  
  
-A Imperatriz do Mundo, sem falar a mais bela e modesta!- ela retrucou, em tom de chacota  
  
Ele levantou num pulo e foi abrir a porta.  
-Miyoru? O que faz acordada a essa hora?  
  
-Eu...eu não consegui dormir...- ela falou com um sorriso sem-graça -Te incomodo?  
  
-Não, nem um pouco! Quer entrar? - disse, abrindo um pouco mais a porta e fazendo sinal para ela entrar.  
  
Ela entrou, e parando no meio do quarto, se voltou para, ele  
-Não se incomode de eu estar descalça e em trajes de dormir, mas alguém sumiu com minhas roupas, e eu não consegui vestir as que me deixaram...- ela disse, totalmente sem jeito.  
  
-Por que, há algum problema nelas? - disse, fechando a porta atrás de si e olhando a garota. - Se for assim, eu mesmo vou até o Éomer reclamar e...-  
  
-Não, calma!- ela riu, fazendo gestos para ele parar -Na verdade, eu as achei muito, hã...pequenas para mim, quer dizer, ele não deve ter olhado muito para mim e então deve ter achado que o meu corpo era menor...  
"Se soubesse o quanto ele te olha, Miyoru..." -Então irei pedir a ele que lhe dê roupas maiores, então. Você as experimentou para ver o quanto estavam apertadas?  
  
-Sim, sim. Na verdade, estou com uma aqui...- ela desdobrou um vestido que tinha trazido com ela -Não parecem ser um dez números menor que eu?Tá certo que eu não estou totalmente desenvolvida, mas não tenho o corpo de uma menina de dez anos!- ela parecia estar m dúvida entre o riso e a indignação  
  
-Tenho que admitir que o vestido ficaria bem em você, se servisse. Mas antes de ir, posso vê-la com o vestido antes? Precisarei saber o quanto que precisa ser maior.  
  
-Ah, claro...- Mas vire de costas!- ela ordenou, se despindo  
  
-Claro - disse, virando-se e apenas observando a sombra de Miyoru refletida na parede. Parecia muito maior do que a real, é claro, mas não deixava de mostrar-lhe quase como ficaria dentro de alguns anos.  
Ela terminou de se vestir e disse- Pronto, pode olhar.  
  
Ele virou-se e a viu. Fez um esforço tremendo para se conter, pois ela estava belíssima, com o vestido acentuando-lhe alguns traços que quase eram imperceptíveis debaixo das roupas que ela costumava usar. Pegou fôlego para poder responder-lhe:  
-Como imaginava, está muito bonita, Miyoru. Mas não vejo falha no vestido, o que há de ruim para você?  
  
-COmo assim 'não vejo falha'?- ela perguntou, irritada -Olha isso- apontou para o decote, que lhe tornava os seios evidentes - e isso!- apontando para a cintura, justa, que lhe dava ainda mais belas curvas.  
  
-É o que normalmente usamos aqui, Miyoru. E acredite, só a fazem ficar mais bela - respondeu com um doce sorriso, camuflando seu interior conturbado  
  
ELa ficou rubra, mas apesar disso, o elogio apenas pareceu irritá-la -Não sou bonita, e nem pretendo me enfeitar!Agora me diga, com que jeito hei de lutar vestida assim?Irei tropeça nos meus próprios pés!- ela se aproximou dele, indignada  
  
-Você pretende lutar? mas não seguro ficar com as outras mulheres e crianças? Pois a qualquer ataque a eles, você poderá protegê-los.  
Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, intrigada. Segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e disse -Legolas, olhe para mim. Não sou uma bela mulher, para me casar e viver segura pelos pátios. SOu uma guerreira, e vivo no perigo. E um guerreiro que desiste de lutar não é nada. Ou alguma vez já me viu longe da minha espada:- ela apontou para a espada, largada junto com suas roupas de dormir.  
  
Ele sentiu o calor do toque das mãos de Miyoru. As pegou e abaixou calmamente - Eu não lhe pedi para não lutar. Pedi-lhe para proteger aqueles que não conseguem se proteger por eles mesmos. Da última vez Saruman tentou atacar as mulheres e crianças também, já que queriam acabar com a raça humana. E isso nos deu uma preocupação maior, já que a única guerreira que estava lá era Éowyn. E acredito que o nosso novo inimigo tentará também, por isso que lhe peço para protegê-los junto de Éowyn.  
  
-E eu lhe respondo que o meu lugar é ao lado de Aragorn-sama, Éomer e você, na frente de batalha. Mande o anão para cuidar das mulheres.- ela respondeu, indisplicente.  
  
-Gimli vai querer ir para lá tanto quanto você, Miyoru, e eu sei disso. Mas precisamos de alguém como você lá, tanto para protegê-los quanto para proteger-se, porque eu não quero que ninguém se fira nessa batalha, principalmente você.  
  
-Não precisa se preocupar comigo, pode deixar que eu sei me cuidar. E vão ter que me amarrar para me enfiar naquele buraco com as mulheres!  
  
-Miyoru, eu sei que pode se cuidar, mas até mesmo lutadores experientes já morreram lá. Veja Haldir, por exemplo!  
  
-Mas eu prefiro morrer em batalha a me esconder num buraco!E se sou tão estúpida a ponto de morrer, não faria grande falta mesmo...- ela deu de ombros  
  
-Você faria muita falta a nós, Miyoru. Aragorn, eu e - apertou de leve a mão dela e teve que guardar seu orgulho para que Miyoru fosse segura para a caverna - Éomer, e acredito que todos da sociedade não iríamos ficar nem um pouco feliz com sua morte. Nós queremos o seu melhor e por isso nos preocupamos com você.  
  
Ela ergueu a cabeça, num gesto autoritário, apesar da doçura de Legolas, ela continuava arrogante e decidida -Não vou morrer.  
  
-Pode ser que não e pode ser que sim. Mas pela sua segurança e pela das pessoas que estão indo para lá, Miyoru, vá para a caverna. Não temos certeza de nada, por isso queremos assegurar de que o menor número de pessoas se firam   
  
-Ah, chega dessa conversa.- ela se afastou dele, depois se voltou para encará-lo -A menos que me espanque aqui e agora e eu tenha que ser carregada semimorta para as cavernas, irei lutar. Mas não vim aqui para brigar com você...eu queria conversar com você...sobre o Éomer.-  
  
-Éomer... - ele franziu o cenho e calmamente sentou-se na sua cama. - O que quer falar sobre ele?  
  
Ela dou uma volta graciosa e se virou para ele -Ele me pediu para ficar aqui com ele. Acha que ele falava sério?  
  
-Acredito que sim, Miyoru. Pela reação dele, acho que ele espera que você viva aqui com ele. - enfatizou um pouco as duas últimas palavras.  
  
-Sério?- ela perguntou, parecendo muitíssimo animada -Legal!- ela comemorou -Eu sabia que algum dia minhas habilidades de guerreira seriam reconhecidas!Agora o rei quer que eu cuide da proteção dele!  
  
-Acho que não é bem assim que ele está pensando, Miyoru. Acho que ele quer mais que você se afaste das lutas, para que ele sinta-se obrigado a te proteger.  
  
-Nani?- ela parou a comemoração para olhar para ele curiosa -ENtão, ele iria me querer para que, senão para lutar?  
  
-Acredito, Miyoru, que ele esteja pensando em você como... - ele parou um pouco e a olhou no fundo dos olhos. Aquela conversa estava sendo difícil, mas ele tinha que mostrar a ela como que Éomer deveria estar pensando, se era verdade o que lhe tinha dito - como uma futura esposa.  
  
-QUE?- ela perguntou, estarrecida. Então explodiu em risadas -Ah, sem essa, Legolas, acha que alguém iria querer se casar comigo?Eu sou feia, mal-educada, teimosa como uma mula, e só sei lutar. NEm cozinhar sei direito!- Ela olhava para ele, incrédula  
  
-Eu falo sério, Miyoru - ele a olhou com um rosto que não parecia de brincadeira - Por isso que ele lhe mandou tais vestidos, queria poder ver o seu corpo jovem, ele gosta de sua teimosia, já que ele mesmo de vez em quando é do mesmo gênio, e outras coisas que nem eu mesmo posso entender. mas não falo de brincadeira Miyoru, ele me falou pessoalmente que te queria, profundamente. - disse, fechando os olhos e lembrando-se de algumas horas atrás.  
  
-Maa..mas..- ela parecia chocada - E..eu? Mas..mas..eu, eu só...- ela gaguejava, como uma criança assustada. Ela caminhou até sentar-se ao lado dele na cama, em um silêncio complexado. Ela realmente estava apavorada com a novidade. E não tinha sido uma surpresa agradável. Até que ela falou, quebrando o constrangimento que os envolvia  
-Que estranho... normalmente, as pessoas me escorraçam e fazem questão de lembrar de quem sou, de todos os meus defeitos...- ela disse, calmamente -É a primeira vez que...alguém me quer por perto, por livre e espontânea vontade. Mas quando acabar essa missão, eu...- ela se virou, encontrando os olhos preocupados de Legolas sobre ela -Não quero ficar com ele. Não desse jeito.  
  
Nesse momento, Legolas sentiu como se todo o mal do mundo tivesse sido arrancado de seu peito. Uma onda de alívio o preencheu, e deixou vazar um sorriso por seu rosto, tão tranqüilizador e calmo, que Miyoru não pode evitar sorrir também.  
-Então, não fique. Você será muito bem-vinda onde quer que você vá. E, quanto a você não ser querida...- ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela, tocando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, numa mínima, mas terna, carícia.  
-Eu, Aragorn, Éomer. Gandalf, Pippin, Merry, Sam, Frodo... todos gostam de você, Miyoru. Nos preocupamos muito com você.-  
  
Ela deu a ele, como resposta, um sorriso. Não como os grandes e brilhantes sorrisos que ela dava á todos que brincavam com ela. Um sorriso diferente...belo, sábio, inocente... novamente o mesmo paradoxo... maturidade e infantilidade... e foi com a mesma ternura de seu sorriso que a sua voz soou   
-Muito obrigada por se preocupar comigo, Legolas. Por gostar de mim.  
  
Ele sorriu, triste e hesitante. Miyoru olhou dentro dos belos olhos dele. Uma pergunta existia ali, mais sentida do que vista, mas jamais dita. Como a marola quando uma gota d'água cai na superfície calma de um lago e se espalha em ondas até as borda, aquela pergunta formava ondas na serenidade de sua alma.  
  
"E você, Miyoru?Você gosta de mim?"  
  
A pergunta não tinha sido feita com palavras, não poderia ser respondida com tais. Mas Legolas tve a sua resposta, quando os dedos de Miyoru pousaram sobre os dele, ainda em seu rosto, e ela descansou a cabeça na palma da mão dele, fechando os olhos.  
  
E, para ele, o mundo teria parado naquele instante. O roçar da respiração dela em seu pulso, a maciez da pele dela, as batidas compassadas de seu coração humano enquanto os raios de sol despontavam no horizonte e atravessavam a janela para tocá-los...pois ele achava que o seu próprio coração tinha parado de bater. Ele tinha medo até de respirar muito alto, para estragar a doçura daquele momento. Aquela resposta era muito menos que ele queria, mas ele não se importava.  
"Eu deveria saber que no fim de tudo, não haveria escapatória. E os deuses sabem o quanto eu lutei contra isso. Eu me esforcei desesperadamente para evitar, mas eu..."  
Então, ele a puxou para si, envolvendo-a em seus braços com delicadeza, apertando-a contra seu peito. Cuidando para não assustá-la. Enterrou seu rosto nos cabelos negros dela, sentindo o doce perfume que exalavam, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam, desejando que fosse assim.  
  
"Você é livre para me deixar, apenas não me iluda. E por favor, acredite quando meu coração diz..."  
  
E num sussurro que o vento levou para longe, numa fio de voz tão baixa e suave que nunca chegou aos ouvidos dela  
  
-Eu te amo...  
  
E, ao admitir aquilo, a parte livre dele chorou á morte, por ele sabia. Ele nunca mais poderia esquecê-la....  
  
-----------   
I Don't Want To Miss A Thing  
(Não quero perder nada)  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Ver o seu rosto sorrindo enquanto você dorme  
While you're far away and dreaming  
Enquanto você está longe e sonhando  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa entrega doce  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
Todo momento que eu passo com você é o máximo  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
Não quero fechar meus olhos  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Não quero pegar no sono  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
Porque eu perderia você, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
E eu não quero perder nada  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
The sweetest dream will never do  
O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente  
I'd still miss you, baby  
E eu ainda perderia você, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
E eu não quero perder nada  
  
Laying close to you feeling your heart beating  
Deitado perto de você, sentindo o seu coração bater  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
E imaginando o que você está sonhando  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos  
I just wanna stay with you  
Eu só quero ficar com você  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
Não quero perder um sorriso  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Não quero perder um beijo  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Bom, eu só quero ficar com você  
Right here with you, just like this  
Aqui com você, apenas assim  
I just wanna hold you close  
Eu só quero te abraçar forte  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
Sentir seu coração perto do meu  
And stay here in this moment  
E ficar aqui neste momento  
For all the rest of time  
Por todo o resto dos tempos  
----------------------------------------  
=================================  
------------------------------------  
  
Oláaaaaaaaaaaa. Tudo bom com vs?COmigo tudo. Desculpem o excesso de açúcar e melado, vai ter mais violência e lutas no próximo cap...(he he he....*olhar maléfico*), bem, aqui vou eu:  
  
Madame Spooky: Filha da Misao?Oro? qual foi a sua linha de raciocínio para chegar aí?Ese for para falar em rk, por que justo a Misao?Não a Kaoru, ou a Megumi? Bem, ela não 'faturou' o Legolas...eu ainda não sei o que fazer com essa guria.... e, bem, ela É triste e É feliz, ao mesmo tempo. O passado dela?Isso é um loooongo fio que vai se desenrolando pouco a pouco... se ela vai voltar para o Japão?Não sei...  
  
Sarah: Domo arigatou gozaimashitaaaa!Sem você este capítulo seria um fracasso. Muitíssimo obrigada!^-^  
  
AH, só mais uma coisa: me perguntaram quando é o aniversário da Miyoru, pois bem, ela nasceu na noite do festival de Beltane, em 31 de outubro de 1882, no Japão. Ele partiram de Valfenda em Imbolg, dia 1 de agosto.  
  
Até a próxima! 


	7. Mesmo que esses anos passem

Oláaaaaaaa!Aqui estou eu de novo!Mais um cap, desculpem a demora!  
  
Desclamer: não é meu, tô com pressa!  
-----------------------------------  
===============================  
----------------------------------  
-Então, decidiram partir...- disse Éomer, pesarosamente, diante á notícia que o homem á sua frente acabara de olhe dar. Sentiu seu coração afundar no peito -Não ficaram para lutar conosco?  
-Sinto muito, Éomer, mas nossa demanda exige pressa.- Reafirmou, com firmeza, Aragorn  
  
-ENtão, só posso desejar-lhes toda a sorte do mundo....- Ele se levantou, falando lenta e pausadamente -E...quando a sua missão já tiver sido cumprida com êxito, poderemos nos reunir para celebrar, e talvez...- ele envergou o olhar na direção de Miyoru, agora pronta para retomar a viagem. Ele escolhia cada palavra com cuidado -Tenhamos algo mais para celebrar.  
  
Legolas sentiu uma súbita fúria tomá-lo. Por Elbereth, ele nunca cansaria de cortejá-la? Imediatamente censurou-se por esse tipo de pensamento, forçando-se a lembrar que Miyoru não lhe pertencia, aliás, ele lembrou, amargo, era não era nada sua. Mas sua face não se tornou menos amarga, quando Éomer o olhou, avaliando sua reação.  
-Bem...- interrompeu Gandalf -Com certeza, teremos grandes festejos, quando a missão estiver cumprida, mas por hora, nos cabe apenas terminá-la...-  
  
-Você têm a minha benção, e meus melhores cavalos, agora, vão, antes que seja tarde...  
  
Assim, sob a benção de Éomer, eles se retiraram do salão, para encontrarem Éowyn e Faramir os esperando, com cavalos para lhes oferecer  
  
-Sejam fortes, meus senhores. Tenho certeza que conseguiram uma vez mais trazer-nos a paz.- Éowyn disse, dúbita com sua antiga personalidade escudeira e sua atual condição de curadora  
  
-Eu devo encontrá-los em Gondor, em breve. Mas não os acompanharei nessa viagem.-  
  
Aragorn trocou algumas palavras com ele, enquanto Miyoru se despedia alegremente de Éowyn, até ser chamada a atenção por Legolas, já em cima de seu cavalo;  
  
-QUer montar comigo, Miyoru?  
  
-Eu aceito.- disse Gimli, antes que ela pudesse esboçar qualquer reação. E muito embora fosse visível que ela realmente considerou a hipótese de jogá-lo de cima do cavalo e montá-lo em seu lugar, ela controlou seus impulsos mais rebeldes, apenas colocando as mãos na cintura. Aragorn riu da atitude e lhe disse para ir com ele, ao que ela prontamente aceitou. E, dessa forma, eles partiram do Abismo de Elmo, em direção á Isengard.  
----------------------------------------  
  
-Ne...eu vou dar uma volta!- gritou Miyoru, para suas costas onde estava o acampamento  
  
-Espere, Miyoru, vamos com você!- anunciou Merry, sendo acompanhado por Pippin  
  
-Nós vamos também!- Sam e Frodo resolveram acompanhá-los, silenciando um grito que morreu na garganta de preocupação, que Legolas diria para eles não se afastarem, então ele se voltou para Aragorn  
  
-Eu não gostaria que eles fossem, Aragorn. Estou com um mau pressentimento...  
  
-Besteira!- bradou Gimli -Que mal pode acontecer?Qualquer coisa eles berram e já estaremos em cima dos malditos que os atacarem.  
  
-Sei que está certo...mas mesmo assim...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Passolargo!Legolas!Aragorn!GAndalf!Gandalf- berravam Frodo, Merry e Pippin, enquanto corriam em direção ao grupo  
  
Eles pararam um pouco e olharam para os pequenos, vindo um tanto distante deles.  
-O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
-MIYORU!-berrou Merry  
-Malditos, desgraçados!- bradava Pippin  
-Miyoru- explicou Frodo, esbaforido-Foi raptada. Sumiu.  
  
-O Que? - disseram os três, já se voltando para eles.  
-Como isso aconteceu?  
-O que mais vocês sabem?  
  
-Nada...ela mandou a gente não espiar enquanto ela tomava banho..e...quando voltamos, nós só...- Frodo se virou para Merry, que estendeu para Legolas uma fita.  
Uma fita de cabelo, cor de luar...  
  
-Nos achamos vestígios...- explicou Merry  
-Eles eram de Isengard, tenho certeza!- afirmou Pippin   
-Então.- disse Aragorn, decidido, firme como uma rocha -Iremos para Isengard.  
  
Legolas olhou para a fita em sua mão. Ele não, não podia acreditar, mas... mas ela...uma boa guerreira!SIm sim, não teria como...mas é!Era a realidade, simples e aterradora, e tão assustadora e cruel que mesmo um pesadelo teria sido mais gentil... Seu raio de sol...de luar..e eles a tinham pego! Seus olhos se tornaram vermelhos, e amargos, para apartar as lágrimas. Uma parte dele lhe dizia que era para agir com calma, e a outra... a outra exigia que ele assassinasse todo e qualquer coisa que andasse do lugar onde estavam até Isengard! Seja quem for que teve a audácia de tocar em seu tesouro, teria o corpo transpassado por uma flecha antes que pudesse perceber o que lhe atingia. "Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém deveria sequer pôr seus olhos sobre ela!" e com esses pensamentos, e uma face tão sura que parecia ter sido esculpida num mármore frio, ele voltou a respirar. Estranho, pois não tinha percebido que tinha parado... Guardou consigo a faixa, e acompanhou os outros para Isengard  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Miyoru abriu finalmente os olhos... Sua cabeça doía por causa da droga que usaram para dopá-la e levá-la até ali, mas quando ela tentou mover a mão para tocar sua cabeça, descobriu que não podia se mexer!  
  
-Não, não...- uma voz masculina, oculta nas sombras falou -Não lhe daríamos a chance de fugir, hime-chan...ou devo dizer, 'princesinha'?  
  
A voz carregada de zombarias a fez despertar totalmente e esquecer-se da dor de cabeça -QUem é você, o que eu faço aqui, e exijo que me soltem imediatamente!  
  
Uma risada desdenhosa ecoou pelas frias paredes cinzentas no lugar -Eu?Ora você me conhece...mas não esta face de mim... Você está...adiantaria lhe dizer o nome?Está na torre de Isengard. E não lhe soltarei, até que recebe ordens par tal..mas agora...- O ser encapuzado se aproximou, deslizante, e num golpe rápido, rasgou-lhe parte das saias, e o corpete que prendia sua blusa ás saias. Miyoru deu um grito e tentou se debater, mas estava presa, em forma de 'X' nas paredes, por correntes. Aquele ser nojento riu dela, e disse -Não, não farei nada...apenas lhe acho mais bonita assim, e...- ele passou a língua pelos lábios, então a forçou a um beijo. Os pensamentos de Miyoru, primeiro de nojo por ser tocada por esse alguém que ela não conhecia e já odiava, o asco, logo deram vazão á seus instintos. Foi rápido, e quando ela sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua boca, ele já tinha dado um pulo para trás e se afastado, pelo choque da dor...  
  
-DESGRAÇADA!- o estranho levou a mão á boca, agora sangrando pela mordida que Miyoru tinha dado nele, enquanto ela, ria, um riso frio e triste como o tilintar de uma espada que cai no chão de pedra lisa. Ele, então, esbofeteou-a na face, e com uma corrente que ele trazia, chicoteou o corpo dela até que vergões vermelho estivessem por toda a pele visível...apenas seu rosto, só recebera uma chicotada. E o tapa, é claro. ELa tentou se debater, mas logo seus pulsos, presos a grandes correntes de ferro, começaram a sangrar, pois eles que a sustentavam naquela posição. E o desgaste com as correntes estava-lhes arrancando a pele, deixando a carne apenas, e o sangue que lhe escorria pelos braços. O mesmo acontecia com seus tornozelos, igualmente presos. Mas quando ela achou que fosse começar a chorar de dor, o estranho ser parou.  
  
O estranho deu as costas e saiu, pelo mesmo lugar nas sombras de onde surgira, e ela pode avaliar a situação. Estava prisioneira. Naquele aposento abafado não tinha janelas, apenas uma porta que, ela supunha, ficava nas sombras de onde o tal criatura saíra. Suas armas -absolutamente todas elas- estavam á sua vista, mas muito além do seu alcance. E, ela tinha certeza que aquele idiota voltaria. Maldito pervertido...  
  
Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, batendo-a contra a parede fria. Não tinha qualquer esperança de fuga, ao mesmo não por enquanto...  
  
-Como fui tão idiota a ponto de ser trazida para cá?- ela perguntou para o silêncio, que continuou tão úmidamente quente e abafado quanto antes.   
  
Ela poderia, é claro, gritar pela ajuda daqueles que não eram mortais. Eles viriam, com certeza, em sua ajuda. Mas apenas se os chamasse... Mas algo dela dizia que não podia pedir e rogar a cada problema que aparecesse...maldito orgulho que atrofiava sua garganta e a impedia de gritar por aqueles que nunca deveriam ser chamados... Ela deixou, então, a cabeça pender tristemente para o lado, encostando sua bochecha no sangue quente que lhe escorria dos pulsos, machucados "Só espero que este orgulho seja forte o bastante para aquentar o que está por vir..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
-AAAAAAAArgh! Mestre, aquela maldita criança, el-  
  
-Veja lá como fala!_ uma voz severa a interrompeu -Se você se machucou, foi bem-feito para você!Afinal, não deveria tê-la beijado.- a voz dele estava sobrecarregada de ódio -Afinal, desde quando você se atrai por mulheres?  
  
-Pode ter certeza que não por todas!- ela exclamou, ofendida -Mas ela é diferente. Era um castigo pelo que eu tive que passar...além do que, ela parece despertar os instintos naturais...  
  
-É, eu sei.- ele disse amargo -Mas agora, prepare a torre para se defender; eu duvido que eles não venham buscar seu precioso adorno de volta...-   
  
-Adorno?  
  
-Sim...- ele respondeu, calmamente, dando as costas para ela -Toda mulher, por maior que seja em grandeza, ao lado de um homem, se torna um adorno...  
  
-Ora...- mas antes que ela terminasse ele já tinha se retirado. Bufou sozinha, e resolveu dar mais uma brincadinha com seu novo 'adorno'...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
-Então, faremos dessa forma? Eu não imagino os poderes desse novo emissário...- disse Gandalf, apreensivo  
  
-Só podemos fazer desse jeito.- simplificou Aragorn -O que acha, Legolas?  
  
O elfo tinha se mantido em silêncio desde que partiram, há uma semana atrás.E até agora, ás portas da torre de Isengard, ninguém tivera a coragem de perguntar-lhe qualquer coisa, mas Aragorn tinha certeza que ele ouvira tudo com atenção.  
  
-Se vocês não me acompanharem, eu entrarei lá sozinho.- ele respondeu, secamente. Gimli parecia estar pronto para responder-lhe algo, mas Aragorn, vendo que esta seria a única resposta que teria dele, o conteve. Respirou fundo, então concluiu -Acho que todos sabemos o que devemos fazer, e lembrem-se: Vocês não podem falhar!  
  
Todos assentiram com a cabeça, fazendo o planejado. Iriam dar um jeito de burlar a vigilância tempo o bastante para que Legola se Aragorn pudessem entrar lá. Os ents os ajudariam, claro, mas havia ainda o perigo. E tudo podia sair tão barbaramente errado! ELes estavam arriscando, na verdade, toda a chance da terra-média, ao invés de seguir em frente. Mas nenhum deles hesitara um segundo sequer em fazer isso, e ali estavam, esperando o sinal para irem para dentro da torre. NUm dos últimos momentos, Aragorn olhou para Legolas, e deu um sorriso tenso.  
  
-De que sorris?- perguntou Legolas, ainda seco.  
  
-Meu caro amigo, que um dia eu possa contar com tanta lealdade!- Legolas ia responder-lhe alguma coisa, mas antes que este o pudesse fazê-lo, Aragorn deu o sinal para irem.  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Miyoru ouviu passos. "Deve ser ele, para tomar-me que me resta de honra..." não abriu os olhos, mas sabia seu atual estado. Pendurada por correntes pesadas, presa á parede, como um troféu de caça. Seu pulsos e tornozelos estavam em pura carne, de tanto que ela se debatia tentando fugir.Mas sem sua espada, e alguém que ela não reconhecia, o maldito joronoko, rasgava uma parte de sua roupa todo dia. Agora, apenas um mínimo de pano cobria seus seios outra parte cobria da cintura a pouco mais que a metade da coxa. Tinha desistido de lutar, a agora só desejava que a matassem antes de tentar-lhe fazer de meretriz. Mas os passos não pararam...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Legolas e Aragorn abriram a porta rapidamente, esperando um ataque. Mas somente ao verem Miyoru lá dentro, ficaram meio que paralizados. Aragorn fez um sinal para que tirassem-na dali  
  
O cerebro élfico de Legolas demorou a processar o gesto de Aragorn. Ele só tinha olhos para o horror final do seu pior pesadelo...seu raio de sol...estava horrível..."como...puderam?Como tiveram coragem!!Desgraçados!" Sua mente parecia tão horrorizado como ele jamais se sentira na vida. QUeria ampará-la, num arrebatado gesto protetor que pareceu gritar no seu âmago, mas ela parecia tão ferida que ele temia mesmo tocá-la, com medo que isso fosse matá-la. Apenas o quase imperceptível subir e descer do peito com o movimento do ar dos pulmões lhes assegurava que ela ainda vivia.   
  
Miyoru forçou-se a abrir os olhos, pronta para começar a xingar e blasfemar, uma vez que definitivamente não conseguiria lutar, pois estava muito fraca. Mas ao abrir os olhos e ver Aragorn, que a pegava nos braços, ela apenas sorriu, e voltou a fechar os olhos, exausta.  
-Vocês..vieram... ele disse... que não viriam...  
-Nós sempre vamos estar perto para te ajudar Miyoru. - disse Aragorn, enquanto Legolas continuava em silêncio, o que parecia um sinal de pura dor.Seu coração estava dilacerado demais para que ele conseguisse achar uma frase racional para falar.  
  
Ela sorriu um sorriso cansado e fechou os olhos murmurando -Aragorn-sama...  
Aragorn olhou para ela em seus braços, mas não pode sorrir. O estado dela era deprimente, e tudo por pura inocência, ao que contaram os homens. Ela simplesmente acreditara que alguém que dissera conhecer Aragorn realmente fosse seu servo, e foi presa numa armadilha como um animal indefeso... Então ele sinalizou para que eles saíssem daquela torre  
-Legolas, como permitimos que isso acontecesse?  
  
-Também não sei, Aragorn, mas gostaria de saber. - disse, olhando para o amigo. Não se conseguia distinguir muito bem o que havia em seus próprios olhos, mas Aragorn sabia que estava sofrendo pelo estado em que Miyoru foi encontrada.  
  
-Legolas..- ele chamara o amigo, mas não sabia o que falar - Não se preocupe, não deixarei que ela fique assim novamente, e...- ele deu um tiro no escuro -Os elfos sempre sentem a tristeza dos lugares, das pessoas...mas ela voltara a ser uma menina feliz, Legolas.  
  
-Eu sei disso Aragorn - disse, esboçando um sorriso. - Eu já percebi que ela consegue encontrar forças por mais que seu corpo e mente estejam sofrendo. Isso passará, tenho certeza, mas ficará gravado tanto nas nossas memórias quanto à dela.  
  
-Não. A memória dela é difusa, e ela esquece em algum lugar de seu ser as tristezas... Agora, veja, nossos amigos. Agora teremos que correr e espero não machucá-la.- Aragorn apertou-a contra o corpo e correu o mais rápido que pode, acompanhado por Legolas. Quando eles finalmente se acreditavam a salvo, Miyoru mexeu-se, como se fosse acordar, mas isso não aconteceu. Eles montaram os cavalos e se encontraram com os outros, indo para o mais longe que puderam de Isengard, até que resolveram acampar na beira do rio entágua  
-Parece que já podemos descansar um pouco. mas É melhor manter a guarda, já que não estamos ainda muito longe.  
  
Miyoru abriu os olhos, e invés das frias e cinzentas paredes de pedra, e viu o céu azul e vermelho do crepúsculo aberto acima dela e o barulho de água corrente ao seu lado. Respirou fundo, agradecida por estar salva, e se apoiou nos braços,levantando-se. O manto que a cobria escorregou e ela o prendeu novamente, fechando-o  
  
-Miyoru, é melhor descansar um pouco, ainda não está muito boa. - repreendeu-lhe Aragorn.  
Legolas a observava apenas, mudo.  
  
-Ora, essa, não me lembre do quão incapaz eu sou.- ela respondeu, rispidamente, para depois sorrir, e então começar a rir de nada  
  
-O que foi, Miyoru, por que está rindo?  
  
-Porque vocês são estranhos...se fosse no Japão, ao menos me dariam o alívio da morte, ao invés da vergonha de uma estupidez desse tamanho...e também não sabe que rir de tudo é desesp...- ela não terminou a frase, e começou a cair, suas pernas não mais a sustentando  
  
-Miyoru! - Legolas corria até ela e conseguiu segurá-la ainda no ar.  
  
-Legolas...- ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele e riu, apesar da dor -será que você só reage em situações estremas?Nem me dirigiu a palavra até agora.  
  
-Me desculpe, Miyoru. Não pretendia aborrecê-la.  
  
-ah, pare você!- ela nem percebeu que ele ainda a segurava, ou então não se importou -Pare de me tratar como se nos conhecêssemos agora.- ela olhou-o de lado, um tanto desolada -Eu te decepcionei?  
  
-Não, nem um pouco. Só me fez ficar ainda mais admirado.  
  
-ENtão porque me trata assim?Eu achei que fôssemos bons amigos!  
  
-Assim como? E por acaso não somos?  
  
-Está muito quieto...- ela cruzou os braços - e está estranho, inegável. Agora, o que você tem?  
  
-Acredito que foi apenas o susto de encontrá-la...naquele estado.  
  
Miyoru olhou para seu corpo, nos braços de Legolas...as feridas já tinham sido fechada, mas ninguém tentara lhe trocar a roupa. Colocaram um manto nela, que caiu quando ela se levantou.. Ela fez uma careta ao olhar para si mesma e voltou seu olhar para Legolas -Qual problema?Incomoda TANTO assim que eu não esteja ferida?  
  
-Não, é que pelo jeito que a encontramos parecia que alguém a tinha machucado. E não queríamos que nada disso tivesse acontecido...  
  
-Ah mas eles com certeza me machucaram. - ela fez uma careta, mas voltou ao normal e deu os ombros -Mas a culpa~é minha que fui burra para cair na armadilha....  
  
-Todos nós cometemos erros de vez em quando, Miyoru... Só nos resta admiti-los.  
  
Ela olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele, com a voz cheia de admiração -Você não.  
  
-Eu também.  
  
-Ah é?Diga-me UM.  
  
Ele pensou durante um tempo tentando recordar tudo o que fizera e analisava se havia algo que se arrependera  
  
-Viu?Não tem nada ne?- a voz infantilmente triunfal o tentou  
  
Mas só havia uma coisa, muito recente, e estava bem ali a sua frente.   
-Tem sim. Uma coisa. Mas acho melhor não falar sobre isso.  
  
Merry e Pippin chegaram, e Legolas se viu obrigado a soltar Miyoru. Enquanto eles conversavam, Merry de repente riu e disse  
-Eu sei de alguém que veria seu sonho realizado ao te ver deste jeito...  
  
Merry e Pippin chegaram, e Legolas se viu obrigado a soltar Miyoru. Enquanto eles conversavam, Merry de repente riu e disse  
-Eu sei de alguém que veria seu sonho realizado ao te ver deste jeito...  
  
Legolas ouviu esse comentário e olhou para Merry com o fio do olho. Será que estava sendo tão evidente assim, ou ele falava de Éomer?  
  
-Na verdade, Merry, duas. - completou Pippin  
  
Agora ele tinha certeza, era dele que se referiam. E também a Éomer. Ele apurou sua audição mas fechou os olhos para poder se concentrar melhor.  
  
-Quer saber, Miyoru?- Perguntou Merry, instigando-a  
-Sim, sim!-   
-Bem...primeiro tem um rei, o que é bom, já que você tem grandes pretendentes. Éomer veria o seu raio de sol se você fosse a ele nesse estado...  
  
-Quer saber, Miyoru?- Perguntou Merry, instigando-a  
  
-Sim, sim!- ela parecia uma criança mesmo  
  
-Bem...primeiro tem um rei, o que é bom, já que você tem grandes  
pretendentes. Éomer veria o seu raio de sol se você fosse a ele nesse estado...  
  
o ouvir isso abriu os olhos. Se relembrara que ele mesmo tinha esquecido de contar um pequeno detalhe à Miyoru. Ele era um príncipe, o príncipe de Mirkwood. Mas também não sabia se tinha mencionado isso com Merry e Pippin, pois não gostava de ser tratado como tal. Ainda não tinha certeza se era dele que falavam, mas era provável que sim.  
-Acho melhor dormirem, pequenos, amanhã terão um longo dia e vão precisar de muita força.  
  
-Tem razão, mas eu só vou trocar-me para poder conversar mais, já está esfriando.- disse Miyoru, se levantando e sumindo de vista  
  
-AH, deixa a gente se divertir, Legolas. E Miyoru já dormiu demais!  
-Deixa, Pippin, talvez ele esteja com medo...  
  
-Com medo, Meriadoc Brandebuque? Tem certeza do que diz?  
  
- Tanto quanto tenho da existência da Miyoru na minha frente. Se você quiser, podemos explicar, mas pessoalmente, me agrada que ela saiba só de Éomer.  
  
-E eu lhe agradeceria por isso. Mas acredito que seja mais receio o que está tentando dizer.  
  
-Ora, sinceramente, Legolas...-Pippin bebeu um pouco de água -Vocês não combinam.  
  
-Com certeza não é questão de vontade. Mas não posso impedí-lo, entretanto.  
  
-Mas eu acho que ela fica melhor com ele. Sem querer ser chato, mas é o que eu acho.  
  
Legolas deixou que os cabelos caíssem por frente ao seu rosto, enquanto franzia a testa. Mas é claro que ela ficava melhor com ele, ele não tem 500 anos! Era o que pensava, ficando envolto novamente somente neles.  
  
-EU acho que não.- disse Frodo, surgindo na conversa -Arwen e Aragorn estão juntos, e não se vê felicidade maior.  
  
"Tem razão, Frodo, não posso perder as esperanças. Não ainda." Sua testa já se aliviara um pouco, mas continuava envolto dos pensamentos. O que poderia fazer para conseguir o fim de sua angústia, ou pelo menos uma parte dela?  
  
-AH, nada a ver, Frodo. E eu acho que ele gosta mais dela, quer dizer, tá na cara!  
  
"Isso porque vocês não vivem no dilema em que estou." Se pudesse, falaria o que pudesse ali mesmo, mas não era tão fácil. Ser 486 anos mais velho do que uma pessoa a que se ama é um problema já bastante grande.  
  
-Nani, do que estão falando?- disse Miyoru, que apareceu da mesma forma que tinha saído, tentando entender sobre o que falavam, piscando curiosamente seus grandes olhos verdes.  
  
-Estão discutindo qual dos seus pretendentes seria o melhor, Miyoru.  
  
-Hein?Como assim 'pretendentes'?- ela perguntou, estarrecida -Eu não tinha só o ÉOmer?  
  
Ele deu um suspirou pequeno - Como o próprio Peregrin Tûk disse, são dois.  
  
-Ah...- ela disse, compreendendo -QUem é o segundo?-  
Pippin se engasgou com a bebida e começou a rir. ENtão Merry disse.  
-Bem, Miyoru, um é um rei e...  
  
-...o outro é um príncipe. - Completou Legolas. Se ela descobrisse por si mesma, talvez ainda tivesse alguma chance. Mas pela inocência sabia que não o faria.  
  
-Bem, nós vamos dormir.- disse Frodo, quase arrastando os outros hobbits consigo -Boa noite.-  
  
-Boa noite.  
  
-Boa noite.Um rei e...e um príncipe?- ELa parecia simplesmente incrédula , e caiu de joelhos -Ninguém acreditaria se eu contasse...e o oni-sama dizia que eu era tão feia...  
  
-Oni-sama? Quem é esse? - Legolas voltou a olhá-la.  
  
-Um garoto lá da minha terra. Sabe, ele que cuidava de mim. Ele sempre disse que eu era feia e ninguém iria me querer, por isso eu tenho que ser muito grata a ele.   
  
-Só posso acreditar que ele seja cego para te dizer isso.  
  
ELa tentou esconder sua vermelhidão, falhando miseravelmente  
-Ahn...você me elogia demais...nem vou mais acreditar nos seus elogios.  
  
-Que os céus me matem se estiver mentindo.  
  
Ela ergueu os olhos para olhar para ele, logo desviando o olhar -Ora, então eu vou começar a ficar metida!Vou vestir aqueles vestidos que o Éomer me deu e sair por aí e os homens se jogarão aos meus pés, apenas pelo prazer de poder olhar para minha face sorridente e ouvir a minha voz!- ela disse, sarcástica e exageradamente  
  
Legolas sorriu - Você não precisa mudar o que você é, pois senão não seria você.  
  
-estou brincando, seu bobo!- ela se inclinou para frente, depois volta ao normal -Mas...eu não conheço nenhum príncipe.  
  
-Conhece, mas não sabe.Já que ele não gosta de ser tratado como príncipe.  
  
-Ah, sua brincadeira está me cansando.- ela abanou o mão, num gesto indisplicente -Ou vocês estão brincando, ou eu sou tremendamente burra, porque não vejo ninguém que me veja como mulher!  
  
-Nem um nem o outro Miyoru, você é vista tanto como guerreira como por mulher para alguns.  
  
-Mas como...como EU não percebo?  
  
-Talvez um pouco de sua inocência ainda cubra seus olhos.  
  
-Não sou inocente!- ela cruzou os braços, se sentindo ofendida  
  
-Não tenha isso como um insulto, às vezes a inocência pode ser uma grande chave de felicidade.  
  
-Não para uma guerreira!- ela explodiu - Deixe a inocência para as belas mulheres que se escondem nas cavernas, eu só desejo liberdade e coragem.  
  
De repente o sorriso saiu de seu rosto. - Matar não é uma coisa boa, Miyoru. Você pode ter a liberdade e coragem que quiser, mas não deixe que soe bem ser uma assassina.  
  
-Ah, mas esse é o ponto.- ela disse, fazendo uma cara séria -As pessoas me acham doce e meiga, mas nessa vida eu só sei lutar. E já matei sim, e não digo que nenhuma das mortes foi desnecessária. Eu tive que escolher entre ser uma flor de estufa do dia ou uma lâmina afiada da noite. Fiz a minha escolha há muito tempo atrás, e continuo seguindo o meu cominho, como foi, é e será sempre, e agora...- ela olhou nos olhos dele, desviando rapidamente o rosto -Não tenho mais como voltar.  
  
-Sempre há uma segunda chance, Miyoru. Mas não digo que você deva mudar o rumo de sua vida, pois a escolha foi sua. Mas acredite no que vou dizer, algum dia ainda, todas as vidas que você tirou irão pesar nas suas mãos e então você não irá querer ter escolhido esse caminho.  
  
Ela deu um sorriso tão triste nessa hora -Você fala como alguém...que eu amei há muito tempo...  
  
Ele olhou muito bem para ela. - Desculpe. Não queria deixá-la triste.  
  
-Belas lembranças nunca são tristezas. E se perder um amor, é porque ele nunca seria seu.- ela sorriu para ele -ALém do mais, é bom lembrar dele...  
  
"Se perder um amor, é porque ele nunca seria seu..." - Se importaria em falar dele?  
  
-Não.- ela deu um sorriso -O que quer saber?  
  
-Somente como ele era, se não for incômodo.  
  
-Não, claro que não!- disse ela, subitamente se animando -Ele era muito gentil, e educado, e sensível quando eu o conheci, mas no passado ele tinha sido o melhor de todos os samurais!- ela estava completamente extasiada em falar dele -Ela não era muito alto, e nem parecia ser muito forte, mas o era. E tão bonito, tão gentil... na verdade, ele era um homem muito mais velho. Tinha 31 anos quando eu nasci, mas eu nem me importava. Embora ele já amasse muito uma outra mulher; que era tão legal e gentil quanto ele.- ela falou isso com naturalidade, como se não se importava  
  
"31 anos...Mas quem dirá 486?!" - Então nunca se importou com o fato das diferenças de idades?  
  
-E você acha...- ela sorriu, cálida -Que o amor se perde no vácuo do tempo?Tempo é uma ilusão.  
  
-Não. Não acho, só não sabia se você concordava comigo. - dando um sorriso meigo  
  
-Mas veja eu, aqui, tendo delírios de amor. Justo eu, que nunca vou ser de ninguém!- ela disse, quase que para si mesma, olhando para o céu azul escuro, agora que anoitecera...  
  
-Nem os mais sábios podem dizer exatamente o que vai acontecer-lhes no futuro, somente ter algumas pequenas premonições.  
  
-Mas eu sei.- ela disse decisiva -Eu não consigo viver muito tempo no mesmo lugar. Gosto de andar por tudo, de viver por aí, ser de todo mundo...e não ser de ninguém...  
  
-Mas você acredita que isso nunca vá mudar?  
  
-Não se muda a natureza das pessoas, além do mais... todo amor, um dia, acaba. E eu não gostaria de passar a odiar as pessoas que agora, eu amo...- ela se virou para ele -Mais vale a tristeza do adeus, do que a certeza do nunca mais.  
  
-Mas o que vale mais para você, lembrar-se daqueles que já foram ou os momentos felizes em que você ficou com eles, por menores que fossem? Será que o que você não deveria fazer seria aproveitar mais esses momentos?  
  
Ela perdeu o sorriso -Conheço a minha natureza Legolas. Mesmo se eu morasse com Aragorn, chegaria um tempo em que eu não agüentaria vê-lo, e acabaria fugindo. Mesmo com qualquer um.  
  
-Gostaria de saber o por quê dessa natureza.  
  
-Por que...porque não tenho ninguém desde que posso me lembrar...então eu me acostumei a solidão, a vagar por aí, livre como o vento. Nunca tive ninguém a quem me prender, então acho que meus sentimentos são muito superficiais.  
  
-Mas há de existir alguém que possa mudar isso.  
  
-Duvido muito. Não há homem no mundo capaz de me botar arreios.  
  
-Talvez ainda não o tenha encontrado, apenas.  
  
Ela se virou para ele, e olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele, como se quisesse desvendar-lhe a alma.  
  
Ele voltou a olhar no fundo dos seus olhos, perdendo-se na beleza deles.  
  
-Legolas, você se preocupada demais com a minha liberdade para que eu consiga me sentir tranqüila...   
  
-Só quero o melhor para você. Mas não pretendia inquietá-la.  
  
-Você me inquieta naturalmente.- ela comentou, indisplicente  
  
-Devo ter isso como elogio?  
  
-Entenda como quiser.. sabe, normalmente eu não gosto que as pessoas me toquem. Mas... eu gostei de quando você...no castelo...- ela estava muito corada, mas não olhava para ele, mas para o céu azul.  
  
Seu sorriso misturou-se em meio à satisfação. - Tive medo que se assustasse. Mas se gostou...  
  
Ela apenas ficou mais corada - Eu deveria te matar por isso...é muito injusto você causar uma confusão mental em mim e ficar tão tranqüilo...  
  
-Acredite, mas minha mente está tão confusa quanto a sua, apenas não o demonstro.  
  
Ela voltou a olhar para ele. Para as estrelas no fundo dos olhos dele -Sabe, às vezes acho que você tem estrelas nos olhos...  
  
-Estrelas? Que estranho. Nunca ninguém me disse tal coisa.  
  
-Bem, estou dizendo agora.  
  
-Digo antes de você.  
  
-E gostou do que ouviu?-   
  
-Muito.  
  
-Que bom!- ela deu um sorriso infantil, hesitante se chegava mais perto dele ou não  
  
Visando a dúvida dela, desencostou da arvore em que estava. - Algum problema?  
  
-Não...- ela decidiu ficar no lugar em que estava -Apenas pensava; Legola, quantos anos você tem?20?Não, mais...26?  
  
- 20, apenas? Isso é muito mais do que um elogio para mim. Mas passou muito longe da realidade...  
  
-Então quantos você tem?  
  
-500. - disse meio que sem graça.  
  
Ela arregalou seus belos olhos verdes -Nossa. Então você deve ser muito sábio!Kami-sama, eu devia te tratar com mais respeito!  
  
-Não, não, eu prefiro que me trate do jeito que fala agora. Não gosto muito de formalidades.  
  
Ela sorriu, aliviada -QUe bom, eu não queria te tratar de outro jeito, e... Ah, não!Agora que eu lembrei!- ela fez uma careta de autocensura, depois olhando para ele -Ah, Legolas-san, eu perdi a fita que você me deu... eles devem...devem ter queimado com o resto das minhas roupas...- ela parecia realmente sentida com isso  
  
-Ah, não se preocupe, ela está bem aqui. - ele pegou a fita que tinha guardado - Quando vieram me dizer que tinha sido raptada, me entregaram a sua fita. - ele chegou mais próximo de Miyoru e estendeu-lhe a fita.  
  
-Ah...Muito obrigada!- ela pegou a fita das mãos dele, ambos sentindo um frêmito quando as mãos se tocaram. ela mandou que a fita se enrolasse em seus braço, e ela o fez. Então ela deu um doce sorriso para Legolas - Você cuida muito bem de mim.  
  
-Você é muito importante para mim, Miyoru.  
  
-É...muito bom saber disso.- Ela não tinha se afastado, mas não arriscaria mais nada, apenas olhar par ele.  
  
Ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos novamente. Poderia ficar horas apenas admirando-os, mas não havia como e sabia disso.- Miyoru...  
  
Ela apenas continuou olhando para ele, esperando o que ele fosse dizer  
  
-Eu... - ele tinha vontade de explodir em plenos pulmões e gritar para que o mundo todo ouvisse, mas tinha que se controlar.  
  
Miyoru sorriu, e encostou sua testa na dele. Ela mesma iria dizer alguma coisa...  
  
Aquele toque tinha sido como uma tentação para ele. Parecia que Elbereth estava pronta a testar-lhe toda a força e vontade que tinha.  
-Eu te...  
  
-Não precisa dizer nada, Legolas-san. Como você tinha dito, somos bons amigos.- dizendo isso, ela se afastou correndo levemente, como uma gazela. Virando-se e sorrindo para ele antes de desaparecer em direção ao acampamento dos outros.  
  
Ele sorriu para o nada.  
-Talvez...Eu apenas não esteja suficientemente preparado...  
  
-----------------------------------  
===============================  
----------------------------------  
  
Olá olá. Desuclpem a demora. No próximo cap, a chegada á Gondor.  
  
BRIGADA SARAH!POR TUDO! 


	8. E me dói tanto dizer

OLá olá!Aqui estou, novamente!Desculpem o atraso, ma seu fui deportada para o fim do mundo durante o feriadão XP e isso atrasou tudo.  
  
Disclamer: Ah, qualé, vcs já sabem que nada pe meu, ne?Nem a Miyoru pe minha mais pq eu recebi uma intimação do Legolas para dizer que ela é dele, então, como eu quero estar viva para terminar a fic;   
  
A MIYORU È DO LEGOLAS!Todos os direitos autorais pertencentes á ele!  
  
-- tá bom assim,Greenleaf-san?Então vambora.  
-------------------------------------------  
=================================  
=====================================  
  
-Miyoru, Miyoru acorde!- Frodo a sacudiu levemente. Miyoru dormira enrolada na capa que lhe tinha sido dada, perto da já morta fogueira.  
  
-Nyang...Legolas...- ela murmurou, abrindo os olhos, para dar de cara com os grandes olhos azuis de Frodo, logo sobre os seus -NYAAAAAH!- ela deu um salto para longe, mas quando o reconheceu, relaxou -Frodo!Não me assuste assim desse jeito!  
  
-O que você disse quando acordou, Miyoru?- ele perguntou, subitamente curioso  
  
-Ah...quem?Eu?- ela se fez de desentendida, mas seu rosto estava ficando rosado -eu..eu...disse..disse..- ela olhou para baixo, para cima...até que estalou os dedos, dizendo -eu disse 'vá embora' porque não gosto de ser acordada!  
  
-Tem certeza?- Frodo perguntou, desconfiado  
  
-Certeza de quê?- Legolas apareceu na clareira em que os dois estavam, sorrindo  
  
-É qu- antes que Frodo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Miyoru já estava junto dele, tapando sua boca com a mão  
  
-Nada!- respondeu ela, apressada -Absolutamente nada!Vamos seguir viagem?-  
  
-Isso que eu vim avisar. Vim trazer o pônei de Frodo e convidá-la para vir comigo em meu cavalo.- Legolas exibia um sorriso brilhante, estava tentando convidá-la para viajar com ele desde o começo da demanda, mas sempre acontecia algo para impedir  
  
-Ah, claro, vou aceitar com muito prazer!- respondeu ela, entrelaçando os dedos e ficando ainda mais rosada. Frodo ficou olhando para ela, e depois longamente para Legolas, para então abafar risadinhas com a mão, e seguir em frente, com seu pônei.  
  
================================  
  
-Então, tudo pronto?- perguntou Aragorn, terminando de atrelar o cavalo  
  
-Como se sente, Miyoru?- perguntou Gandalf, gentilmente  
  
-Estou ótima!Vocês cuidaram muito bem de mim!- disse ela, animada -Sò não gostei de ter que usar esses vestidos que ganhei de Éomer-san.- ela fez uma careta. Aragorn riu, então disse  
  
-Me acompanha?- ele estendeu o braço para ajudá-la a montar, mas Legolas disse   
  
-Não, Aragorn, ela vai comigo, dessa vez.-  
  
Aragorn sorriu, simplesmente, e montou seu cavalo.  
  
Legolas ajudou Miyoru a montar, e montou depois, atrás dela...se ele tivesse sabido o que aconteceria com ele nessa viagem...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas se sentia nervoso. Seu corpo simplesmente parecia estar consciente da proximidade de Miyoru. Do fato dela estar encostada em seu peito, da delicadeza do seu corpo, da sua respiração... Ele simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa, além da menina dormindo encostada no seu peito. Mesmo com os cavalos andando, ela cochilara em seus braços.Em seus braços!Seu coração estava em júbilo por tê-la tão próxima a si. O contato tão íntimo o estava deixando louco... louco porque queria tocá-la mais, louco por que ansiara tanto por ela que agora que a tinha, queria poder abraçá-la mais, envolvê-la mais... e seus medos, agora eram meras sombras, distantes... ele cavalgava um pouco atrás dos outros, apenas seguindo-os.  
  
-Hmm...- Miyoru despertou de seu cochilo, a tarde já ia alta. Jogou a cabeça para trás, encontrando o rosto de Legolas, logo acima do seu -Boa tarde, Legolas-san.  
  
A voz melodiosa dela chegou aos seus ouvidos, causando um arrepio. ELe olhou para baixo, encontrando-a sorrindo para ele.  
-Boa tarde, Miyoru. Já dormiu o bastante?  
  
-Eu?Já. Não tinha nada melhor para fazer...  
  
-Você me ofende. Poderíamos ficar conversando...  
  
-Ah, desculpa!Não quis te ofender!  
  
Ele sorriu -Tudo bem.Não estou ofendido...  
  
-Nyang....canta?  
  
-Hein?  
  
-Canta, uma música, para mim!- ela disse, infantilmente -EU adoro quando você canta!  
  
-E é possível negar-lhe algo quando pede assim?- ele sorriu então apenas cantou o que lhe veio á cabeça, deixando que tudo que sentia com ela assim, tão próxima á ele  
-E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocar você  
Pois eu sei que você me sente de algum modo  
Você é o mais próximo que eu ficarei do paraíso  
E eu não quero ir para casa agora mesmo  
  
E tudo o que posso saborear é este momento  
Tudo o que posso respirar é sua vida  
E mais cedo ou mais tarde acaba  
Eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite-  
Todos se voltaram para ouvir Legolas cantando, a melodiosa voz élfica deixava patente tudo o que sentia, mas apenas quem ele queria que entendesse sua mensagem, apenas ouviu a beleza da canção  
  
-Você tem a voz mais linda do mundo, Legolas-san.  
  
Ele sorriu -Obrigado.  
-Hnf...- grunhiu Gimli -Vocês dois estão numa melação que dá vontade de vomitar e é ang- Gimli não pode terminara frase. porque um dos dardos atingiu a parte traseira de seu elmo. Aragorn, claro, desviou quando viu o dardo vindo.  
  
-Baka!Sò porque o Legolas é gentil e você tem a sutileza de um cavalo desembestado!  
  
-Ora, sua piralha!Melhor teríamos feito se tivéssemos abandonado você em Isengard!  
  
-Ora, mas pelo menos vocês sabem que o anel não estava lá, certo Frodo?- perguntou ela, se voltando para o hobbit  
  
-Sim...eu não senti o anel por lá...  
  
-Mas isso mais preocupa que relaxa.-comentou Aragorn, franzindo o cenho  
  
-Falando nisso, até quando vamos viajar?- interrompeu Pippin -Eu estou faminto, e Merry também, e Sam, não é?  
  
Miyoru colocou a mão sobre sua barriga -Eu também.  
  
-Então é melhor pararmos.- disse Legolas, já parando seu cavalo, embora desgostasse da sensação de ter que se afastar dela. Aragorn riu e a tensão se desanuviou de seu rosto  
  
-Certo, certo...montaremos acampamento aqui então...De acordo, Gandalf?  
  
-O que eu poderia ter contra?- e o próprio desmontou seu senhor dos cavalos  
  
Assim, todos rapidamente armaram acampamentos. Sam começou a cozinhar, e tudo mais.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Já era madrugada, perto do amanhecer, quando um barulho acordou a todos no acampamento, e qual não foi a surpresa, quando, ao se levantarem, depararam com uma mulher, "Do outro mundo" isso logo ficou patente que ela tinha vindo do mesmo lugar que Miyoru, vindo na direção deles.  
  
-Ora, ora, que recepção agradável.- quando ela já estava perto do fogo o bastante para verem seu rosto, e todas as armas já estavam apontadas para ela. Mas quando seu rosto ficou visível, Miyoru soltou uma exclamação de horror e reconhecimento imediato.-Você!  
  
-Sim, eu...-a mulher soltou um riso de escárnio -Como vão suas feridas, Ai?Sabem, o mestre ficou muito furioso de terem conseguido te libertar...  
  
-Foi você quem me prendeu em Isengard?  
  
Legolas, que já estava preparado para o ataque, estava a ponto de soltar sua flecha. Seus olhos arderam de ódio ao pensar que, aquela mulher á sua frente, era responsável pelos machucados de Miyoru, que ela tinha colocado suas mãos sobre Miyoru e a ferido... Seus dedos formigaram para soltar a flecha em sua mão e acabar com aquela nojenta que tinha ferido sua menina, mas ele sabia que ela estava dando informações,e esperou.   
  
-iie...não diga que aquele..monstro....voltou a vida?- a voz de Miyoru resonou, hesitante  
  
-Não, não. Mas você ficaria surpresa em saber quem ele é. Sabe, ele não quis torturar você, foi..tudo idéia minha!  
  
Legolas já estava a ponto de soltar sua flecha. Já não bastava o ódio que ele sentiu em pensar que aquela mulher tinha colaborado para os machucados que Miyoru agora tinha, só de saber disso ele sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de ir até ela e despedaçá-la com suas duas espadas.  
Mas Aragorn lançou um olhar mandando-o se conter, e ele, há muito custo, obedeceu.  
  
-Você conhece essa mulher, Miyoru?- Aragorn perguntou, ele mesmo sme baixar a guarda  
  
-Mulher?- perguntou a estranha, rindo -Não sou mulher.... não é, Ai-chan?- ela sorriu, de uma maneira felina, e Miyoru reparou, horrorizada, numa cicatriz que a 'mulher' tinha...  
  
nos lábios...  
  
-AH...percebo que reparou no machucado que me fez?Lembra dele?  
  
-Não, NÃO!Mas...você...não...- ela bateu o pé firmemente no chão, várias vezes, enquanto limpava a boca no manto -COMO?  
  
-Não se engane...eu gosto mesmo é de homens, mas...você é diferente.- ela disse, com muita simplicidade  
  
Miyoru se lembrava dela, claro que lembrava!E qaundo ela finalmente aceitou que era 'ela' mesma, e não qualquer outra coisa, algo dentro dela explodiu!Miyoru smepre odiara traições, e aquela bicha nem parecia se importar!  
  
-COmo..você...PÔDE?-ela perguntou, subitamente furiosa -Eles CONFIARAM em você e você os TRAIU!- ela já segurava a sua espada, e avançava em direção á inimiga  
  
-Você...é muito parecida com sua mãe, sabia? Mas tem a beleza de seu pai...o mesmo jeito, exatamente...mas seus olhos não são azuis, e nem tão gelados...  
  
-Cale-se.- a voz de Miyoru se tornou autoritária e rígida. Agora ela estava indo lutar, e nem escutava mais os avisos dos outros... Ela era uma guerreira, agora, e não uma mulher, na verdade...  
  
...sequer uma humana...  
  
-Uh...você está realmente diferente agora...Quer lutar?Bem, vamos lá!Se você vencer, eu lhe deixarei em paz.  
  
-E se eu perder?  
  
Um sorriso felino escapou-lhe -Daí, voltará para Orthanc.  
  
-Isso nunca!- uma flecha rasgou parte da roupa da estranha, talvez porque ela tenha reflexos muito rápidos.   
  
O rosto de LEgolas, agora, estava menos mortal. Mas quando ele ouviu-a falar que Miyoru voltaria para Orthanc, ele quis matá-la. "Ela não vai por as mãos em Miyoru!"  
  
-Legolas-san.- Miyoru o chamou, mas sem se voltar para ele, ainda encarando a sua adversária, que assumia a posição de luta -EU estou de acordo.  
  
-Mas...Miyoru...  
  
Ela não respondeu. LEvou a mão á espada e disse -QUer começar?  
  
A resposta foi desdenhosa -EU tenho que dar á chance para meu inimigo atacar, por isso nunca começo. Mas eu não me preocupo, afinal, apenas um estilo já me venceu sem ajuda...  
  
Miyoru sorriu pelo canto dos lábios -ENtão...- ela bate levemente a ponta do pé, uma, duas três vezes. E o que aconteceu depois foi impressionante...  
  
Um barulho ensurdecedor se seguiu, rodeando a inimiga, mas Miyoru não podia mais ser vista. O barulho explodia o chão, eram os passos dela. A 'moça' começou a, com sua grande foice, tentar acertar a esmo onde ela estaria, mas nada conseguia. Estava apavorada, e parecia que aquela batalha estivera ganha antes de começar, quando ela sentiu um peso nas costas, e logo sentiu a terra húmida por causa do sereno em seu rosto. Miyoru a chutara, de cima e por trás, derrubando-a, e agora estava ajoelhada sobre seus pulmões, dificultando-lhe a respiração.E a fria lamina, pressionada contra o seu pescoço. "Por que essa piralha não me mata logo?E como ela conseguiu..." mas a voz, firme e fria como a própria lâmina em seu pescoço, se sobrepôs aos seus pensamentos  
  
-10 níveis abaixo da supressão do espaço, Kamatari. Você perdeu, e facilmente.  
  
-Eu não sabia que você...  
  
-Que eu era uma espada celestial também?Mas acho que agora...- Miyoru apertou mais a lâmina contra o pescoço dela, começando a cortar -você sabe.   
  
Todos estavam aturdidos. Ela fora simplesmente inacreditável. Era inconcebível uma habilidade assim.  
-É...magia!- Murmurou Gimli aterrorizado, e ao mesmo tempo, admirado com a menina que ele tanto brigara.  
  
-Não, não é.- disse Aragorn, também admirado  
  
-Tem razão, não é.- Gandalf, então, com um sorriso, explicou - É o máximo da agilidade, o máximo de rapidez de movimentos.  
  
Mas, sem mais nem menos, Miyoru tirou a lâmina do pescoço dela, e se levantou, cortando o cabo da foice que ela carregava e arrancando a corrente com a bola de ferro. -Em algum dia no passado, você foi julgada e perdoada por outras que te venceram. Se esta era a vontade dela...não serei eu a te matar.Vá, volte para o antro de onde você veio!- Miyoru mostrou a língua para ela, e foi em direção ao resto da nova sociedade.  
  
-VocÊ vai deixá-la viver?-perguntou Merry -POR QUE?  
  
-Ele tem razão, ela é uma inimiga!- Pippin apoiou  
  
-Ela não oferece perigo.- ela deu um sorriso para eles, embainhando a espada, então se voltou para a outra, caída lá atrás -Se você quiser vir conosco, Kamatari, será bem vinda.- mas logo foi seguida de exclamações de indignação por parte dos outros  
  
-Sabe...- ela disse, levantando-se, com um sorriso amargo -Você...lembra tanto eles!Todos eles! Parece que tem um pouco de cada um...- ela se virou, e partiu, simplesmente, em paz. Na verdade, Tanto merry quanto Pippin e Gimli quiseram ir judiá-la, mas os outros os impediram. QUando ela já tinha sumido de vista, foi uma festa em torno de Miyoru.   
  
-Você foi o máximo!-  
  
-a Derrotou tão rápido que ninguém nem viu!  
  
entre outras frases. Miyoru apenas ria e sorria, até que ela e os hobbits começaram a brincar, e se divertir, enquanto Gandalf, Aragorn e Legolas conversavam os observavam, mas eles precisavam continuar viajando na manhã seguinte e eles decidiram descansar um pouco.  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Ela abriu a porta vagarosamente, temerosa, mas ouviu a voz retumbante  
  
-Então, apanhaste?Foi muita sorte que ainda esteja viva. EU não teria sido tão piedoso.  
  
-Mas não é justo!Você não me avisou que ela era uma espada celestial!  
  
-Você deveria ter imaginado...mas não se preocupe...- ele alisou o palantír a seu lado -Tudo está saindo como o planejado...-  
  
-Mas mestre...E o elfo?  
  
A face dele se fechou, subitamente -Ele é um estorvo. Mate-o, e o faça logo!  
  
Ela sorriu -Eu...posso?  
  
-Claro.- disse ele, percebendo as intenções maliciosas no olhar dela  
  
-Eu ouço e obedeço, meu senhor....  
  
-Ótimo.  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Miyoru sentiu o vento frio da manhã em seu rosto. Ajoelhou-se diante do enorme rio a sua frente, e debruçou-se sobre para ver seu reflexo na água.  
  
"-Você...é muito parecida com sua mãe, sabia? Mas tem a beleza de seu pai...o mesmo jeito, exatamente...mas seus olhos não são azuis, e nem tão gelados..."  
  
Ela ouviu novamente as palavras ecoando na sua mente, então olhou para sua própria imagem na água, logo em frente a ela. A mesma cara de sempre; os cabelos negros até os joelhos, com duas mechas mais curtas na frente que lhe caiam sobre os ombros, a franja dividida ao meio de corte reto mas meio desfiado, embora sua franja subisse e depois descesse como uma franja normal.  
  
A pele bem pálida, mas sem parecer doentia. Como uma boneca de porcelana. Ela deu um riso amargo, afinal, era tudo, menos uma boneca.  
  
Os olhos grandes e verdes. sempre que olhava par aos próprios olhos se sentia tonta. Eram verdes demais, e talvez o traço mais marcante de seu rosto. Costumava ouvir que eram 'inacreditavelmente verdes' mas para ela eram apenas parte do normal.  
  
Nunca gostara da sua própria imagem, mas agora ela resolvera se analisar. Era mesmo tão parecida com o pai quanto todos diziam?Kamatari não fora a primeira...  
  
Então, num súbito acesso de raiva, ela mexeu na água rapidamente, para desfazer a sua imagem refletida na superfície da água. Não queria ser parecida com ele. Não podia...  
  
-Miyoru!Miyoru!- Frodo apareceu, chamando-a, a fazendo desviar os olhos das águas que agitara -Venha, estamos partindo.  
  
-Tá!Estou indo, me espere!- ela se levantou, indo com ele. Mas antes ela se virou, lançando um último olhar ao rio, e depois olhando para os amigos ao longe, se preparando para seguir viagem. AMigos. Seus amigos. E ela nunca os trairia.  
  
-Não...não tão diferente dele...- ela ergueu os olhos para o sol da manhã, que inundava o céu de vermelho e tons de rosa, e sorriu -Mas tampouco tão parecida...  
  
-Disse alguma coisa, Miyoru?  
  
-Nada, Frodo...nada.Vamos logo, eles estão esperando.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
NE...eles deviam chegar á Gondor, mas naum deu...Mas eu prometo que no próximo eles já estão lá!^-^ he he fiquei muito animada com as novas reviews e quero pedir desculpas pela demora, lhes agradecer por serem pacientes! Gomen ne!  
  
Prudence-sensei= Hey!Eu sempre verifico no word!(Tá, as vezes eu não presto atenção e algumas coisas escapam...)E estou tentando esse em itálico, valeu a dica. E não se preocupe, ou melhor, pode se preocupar pq o rolo desses dois só perde em lerdeza para Kaoru&Kenshin... COmo ela fala o westron(a língua geral)?Na época em que ela vivia em 1896, ela tinha um livro bem antigo, e aprendeu nele, apesar de dizerem na época que não serviria pra nada(mas o destino sabe o que faz, he he...) Bem, eu defini legal ela alí em cima, ne? A Franja dela é uma espécie de franja da Anthy, de Utena, só que mais reta e mais desfiada.^-^  
  
Kaoru/Nuriko- Brigada, mas elogios nunca são demais.  
  
Kaoru-É, realmente doeu. aliás, essa guria é pior que o Kenshin, apanha apanha e apanha mais nunca morre!Q bom que vc gostou!^-^ Farei o possível.  
  
Renana-Obrigada! É muito bom que vcs deixem opinião!Obrigada mesmo, farei o possível.  
  
Chibi-lua=Realmente...XD. Mas Chibi-lua-sama, kerida, o sméagol, bem, vc não viu o fim de SdA, ne? Q bom que vc gostou, estou continuando!  
  
Sarah=Poutz...sem comentários, eu não seria nada sem vc, migah!  
  
Madam Spooky= Bem, acho que já dedei tudo agora, ne?E quanto a ser apaixonada pelo KEnhsin, eu pessoalmente prefiro o Sano, mas...não ficaria legal no contexto, e eu resolvi que ela precisava te rum ídolo. ELa não o amou de AMOR memso, porque na época ela naum tinha nem idade (amor de 4 a 7 anos naum pode ser levado a sério). Bem, agora um ao menos vc sabe.^-~  
E eu duvido que ela concorde e dá-lo para quem quer que seja, minha cara...  
  
Bem, o que eu posso dizer?EU ADORO VOCÊS!São vocês, com suas reviews, que dão ânimo para continuar!Obrigada, hoje e sempre! 


	9. Que você não me conhece tão bem

O..oi!Desculpem o atraso, mas provas são provas e trabalhos são trabalhos. Sem mais delongas, aqui está o novo capítulo.  
  
Disclaimer: Eu?MEU?Acha que se eu tivesse escrito Senhor dos Anéis, estria precisando de nota em redação?O.o  
---------------------------------------  
===============================  
---------------------------------  
  
Miyoru acabara de abrir os olhos, e por um momento, talvez não mais que isso, ela acreditou piamente que ainda estivesse sonhando...  
  
Aquele lugar era tão lindo e parecia tão fantasticamente inacreditável que mesmo os seus sonhos pareciam mentiras. Mentiras, porque sonho nenhum conseguia acompanhar uma realidade tão espetacular aos olhos. Mesmo as fantásticas mansões de Tóquio e o palácio do imperador pareciam não mais que celeiros de palha perto daquela enorme cidade.  
  
-Vê, Miyoru, essa é Minas Tirith.  
  
Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas não saiu som algum. E sua mente estava completamente voltada pra a cidade que observava, toda em pedra branca, como se tivesse sido esculpida e montada a partir da neve na montanha em que a cidade estava construída. Talvez uma cidade construída de sonhos..."Não", pensou ela, rapidamente "Não é etérea como as casas élficas que vi, e tão pouco tem um jeito imponente e austero, como o palácio dourado. Definitivamente é real, e tem uma presença tão sólida que posso senti-la daqui. Parece que a cidade toda é um palácio de deuses!" Miyoru então rapidamente desviou seu olhar para Aragorn, para depois se voltar para a cidade novamente "Com certeza, é digna de Aragorn-sama como seu rei. É tão bela e tão..." Ela não teve palavras, mas olhou a cidade desde o Portão da Cidade, ao leste, até a torre branca que se erguia majestosa, coroando o último andar circular da cidade. Olhava para cada um dos sete níveis como se olhava para um sonho dentro de um sonho, e com o mesmo respeito que ela teria dedicado ao imperador de seu país, pois a cidade parecia, mesmo de longe, mais do que merecedora de respeito e admiração. Um trabalho fantástico, qual ela nunca teria imaginado até que a visse. Mesmo descrevê-la em seu total parecia impossível, pois seria o mesmo que tentar descrever um deus.  
  
-Miyoru?- perguntou Legolas -Você ouviu o que eu disse?  
  
A garota sacudiu a cabeça e perguntou, atônita.- Nani?  
  
Legolas riu, e repetiu -Disse que, se gosta de Minas Tirith, vai achar ainda mais linda Ithilien, que foi construída por elfos, anões e homens.  
  
-Ah!!- ela disse, em júbilo -Mas nada pode ser mais lindo do que esse lugar. Nem as cidades que passamos tinham tal magnitude e majestade só de se olhar. Você é mesmo rei disso tudo, Aragorn-sama?  
  
-Não só eu, Miyoru, mas também Arwen. E sim, sou rei dos reinos de Gondor e Arnor.  
  
-Você parece um rei.- ela ponderou -Mesmo quando está todo sujo de lama e molhado pela chuva!  
  
Ele lhe sorriu apenas, sem saber se a menina lhe dirigia uma crítica ou um elogio. Mas, obviamente, aquela serenidade não poderia perdurar por muito tempo...  
  
-Em compensação você, menina, não pareceria uma dama nem se fosse coberta de ouro!  
  
Mas o mais surpreendente!Miyoru não lhe tacou alguma coisa, ou utilizara sua língua afiada. Apenas, respondeu, indiferente:  
  
-Eu não sou uma dama; seria difícil tentar parecer-me com uma...  
  
Um silêncio um tanto mórbido se apossou do lugar, até Gimli dizer:  
  
-Tampouco é uma guerreira exemplar.  
  
-O Quê?- Miyoru deu uma guinada no cavalo para poder ficar perto o bastante de Gimli, e tentou inutilmente alcançá-lo, embora Aragorn esquivasse seu cavalo e risse dos pedidos rebeldes de Gimli para que lhe deixasse ensinar boas maneiras à menina.  
  
-Ora, parem vocês, pois agora vamos entrar na cidade, e o que pensarão os cidadãos se virem dois que deveriam ser aliados se engalfinhando?- repreendeu-os Gandalf, tentando conter o tom de riso de sua voz.  
  
Com a reprimenda de Gandalf, ambos se silenciaram, envergonhados, e se resignaram à suas próprias montarias.  
==================================  
  
A acolhida na cidade foi em grande estilo, como se a guerra que se aproximava estivesse ganha antes mesmo de começar.Tanta alegria era entusiasmante, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupava. Como evitar que esse povo todo sofresse e se machucasse, ou evitar que a guerra que estava por vir os atingisse?  
  
Mas era impossível pensar nisso com toda a alegria com que foram recebidos.Percorrendo os sete níveis da cidade, sendo saudados e aplaudidos por todos as pessoas da cidade, que saíram às ruas para vê-los passar, e finalmente chegando ao topo, no palácio onde vivia Aragorn. Ao entrarem, foram recebidos pela rainha Arwen.  
  
-A demanda até aqui foi fácil, mas o caminho agora será mais difícil, portanto descansem e retomem suas forças.-  
  
Miyoru, uma vez mais, ficou encantada com Arwen. Apesar de sua arrogância, sua alma singela de menina se deixava envolver livremente nos encantos de pessoas como ela, A Senhora da Floresta, Aragorn ou Gandalf. Uma alma definitivamente sincera, para ser leal, não para reger pessoas. E sua expressão doce de admiração demonstrava isso.   
  
Arwen vislumbrou isso e lhe sorriu de volta, e pediu para que algumas amas indicassem os aposentos para os membros, então se aproximando de seu marido, e lhe dizendo, com voz suave -Preciso lhe falar, Aragorn.  
  
Ele assentiu, e ambos se dirigiram a um lugar mais reservado, onde ele poderia relaxar. Ele descansou, e distraidamente, pediu para que ela falasse:  
-Sim, Arwen. O que é?  
  
Ela ergueu os olhos cinzentos, sua beleza élfica sem igual, apenas igualada a imagem de Lúthien, estava como que sob uma nuvem cinza.  
-Aragorn, aquela menina...  
  
Ele ouviu o tom da voz dela, e virou-se, prestando atenção imediatamente -O que tem Miyoru?  
  
Ela suspirou e disse -Eu posso ver... muita tristeza no futuro dela. E isso me deixa triste, pois pouco a conheço, mas a acho tão encantadora que poderia tê-la como filha, só pela lealdade que ela dedica a você e o afeto que dedica a mim no pouco que nos conhece!  
  
Ele sorriu -Ela é rápida em definir seus sentimentos, para o ódio ou para o amor, embora os demonstre de maneira um tanto incomum. Mas você disse que vê tristeza em seu futuro?  
  
-Sim, e não apenas para ela, eu...- ela hesitou -Aragorn, eu receio que Frodo resista a mais essa demanda, a sombra não o domina ainda, mas é visível que paira sobre ele.  
  
-Paira sobre nós todos.E Frodo está sendo sensivelmente poupado nessa nova missão.  
  
-Eu sei, mas todos têm algo em que se apoiar. No caso de Miyoru, ela é jovem e parece, de certa forma, alienada as trevas à sua volta. Legolas tem a juventude dos eldar, e agora ainda mais. Gimli é resistente como todo o Povo de Durin, e Merry e Pippin vêem nas batalhas apenas a chance de feitos maiores, e Sam ainda é jovem também. Gandalf já está acostumado a lutar contra isso, e você...  
  
-Eu tenho você.- ele respondeu, suavemente, enlaçando-a -E os meus reino para defender.  
  
-Sim. Mas Frodo não suportará o mesmo sofrimento uma vez mais, e O Anel lhe deu um fardo como se ele tivesse a idade de seu tio Bilbo.E ele nem mesmo tem um amor para fazer-lhe rejuvenescer.  
  
Dessa vez foi Aragorn quem deu um pesado suspiro -Eu tentarei evitar ao máximo que Frodo se exauste, mas isso é algo sobre o qual não tenho controle.   
  
Ela deu um sorriso suave como o tremular de uma chama -Mas por que vieram para cá?  
  
-A segunda parte não estava em Isengard, e esta está novamente nas mãos do inimigo.E agora eu tenho que decidir se partiremos para Mordor ou se procuraremos pela segunda parte.  
  
-Tantas decisões importantes, Elessar...- ela acariciou os cabelos dele -Mas você tem certeza que Minas Tirith é segura?  
  
-Eu preciso acreditar nisso, minha Senhora...- ele encostou sua testa na dela -Ou então não me sentiria em paz em momento nenhum. Talvez você devesse...  
  
-Shh...Não fale nada...  
  
==============================================  
  
Um barulho forte ecoou na madrugada, se sobressaindo aos gritos na cidade que acordavam todos e eram silenciados pelas armas dos Orcs, Uruk-hais e Estrangeiros que matavam o povo.  
Mas as trombetas soavam, dando o alarme, acordando os soldados para lutar e proteger a cidade.  
  
-O quê?- Miyoru se levantou, a cabeça doendo com os barulhos e os gritos como se tivessem chutado-a. Ela não demorou a relacionar onde estava, e que os passos e barulhos de confusão no palácio. Por costume, ela já dormia com a espada á mão e bastou um grosso manto para que ela saísse do quarto e parasse o primeiro que viu passar para perguntar o que acontecia:  
-A cidade está sendo atacada, o rei está se preparando para ir lutar!  
  
Miyoru não fora treinada, mas estava preparada para isso. Seguindo até onde ela achava que Aragorn estaria e acertando, viu no salão o maior rebuliço. Pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, e os membros da comitiva se armavam e esperavam por ordens para o que fazer, quando ela tinha chego até que Aragorn disse, sua realeza e forças acentuadas agora nesse momento de angústia e desespero:  
  
-Saiam, e sejam úteis, onde precisarem de vocês!Lutem, defendam aos outros, e acima de tudo se defendam, mas, por favor, evitem serem pegos sozinhos!  
  
Ouvindo isso, Miyoru foi a primeira a responder -Hai!- e sair pela porta, sendo seguida logo pelos outros, mas a comitiva se espalhou rapidamente pelos níveis em chamas, com orcs e uruk-hais por todos os lados, matando e barbarizando. As flechas de Legolas voaram rápidas, matando tantos quantas ele pôde atirar, resolvendo ficar atirando nos níveis superiores ao invés de ir com os outros para o centro da batalha.  
  
=================================================  
  
Miyoru corria pelas casas, matando Orcs e repetindo as mesmas frases para todos que encontrava e salvava:  
-Refugiem-se!Saiam daqui, fujam, corram!Encontrem abrigo, e aqueles que puderem lutar, fiquem e ajudem!  
  
Ela continuava matando a torto e a direito, sem nem bem olhar quem ou o que estava matando, apenas sabendo diferenciar as pessoas de Gondor por características óbvias. Naquele momento ela agradeceu por ser uma retalhadora, e que tinha habilidade de matar rapidamente os inimigos, porque assim ela salvava vidas de pessoas inocentes, e por isso derramava o sangue inimigo sem pensar duas vezes. O andar em que ela lutava estava quase vazio, quando ela ouviu um choro alto e estridente vindo de uma casa distante e um pedido de ajuda infantil. Ela então se viu, instintivamente indo para aquele local, sendo guiada pelo choro que a tirara de sua trilha. Não demorou a achar a casa, e o que viu a assustou. Uma orda de Orcs vinha, furiosos, como uma debandada de animais. Vários, não muitos Orcs, como se todos os dos níveis inferiores tivessem vindo agora "Preciso sair daqui!" Ela pensou, mas o choro a trouxe de volta para a realidade. Ela então se virou para entrar, batendo de frente com o que ela pensou ter sido um orc até ouvir a voz grossa:  
-Menina!O que faz aqui?  
  
-Gimli!Não me pergunte o que eu faço aqui, o que VOCÊ faz aqui?  
  
Ele iria responder, mas a orda de orcs estava tão próxima que logo eles seriam pegos por ela, e o choro insistia, cada vez mais alto, e os gritos dentro da casa, e o fogo nas casas, e o sangue pelo corpo, tudo parecia a própria imagem do inferno.  
  
Nessa hora, Miyoru ficou ainda mais surpresa ao ser arremessada por Gimli para dentro da casa, que abriu a porta com um estrondo e teve a força de jogá-la lá dentro e fechar a porta. Lá dentro tinha uma mulher morta e algumas crianças chorando e gritando, de várias idades. Gimli fechou a porta com a mesma velocidade que a abriu, no exato momento em que os Orcs tentavam entrar, e agora batiam na porta, forçando-a abaixo. Miyoru rapidamente se juntou a Gimli perto da porta, tentando impedir que a arrombassem, mas a voz firme do anão a interrompeu:  
-Você é leve e tem uma estrutura delicada como uma estátua, não poderá agüentar essa porta por nada!Tire essas crianças daqui!  
  
-Mas e os Orcs!Temos que lutar!- ela gritou, percebendo pelos seus olhos ardendo que o fogo, sim, novamente ele, os tinha alcançado.  
  
-Você é IDIOTA?Se lutarmos agora, essas crianças vão morrer, se não nós também!Agora ouça...- ele parou e fincou com força o seu machado na abertura da porta, trancando-a pelo menos temporariamente. Ele estava visivelmente cansado e o suor escorria pelo seu rosto.  
-Tire essas crianças daqui, e mate os Orcs que encontrar pelo caminho. Deve ter uma porta dos fundos aqui, e se não tiver, puxe essa sua espada e faça uma!Leve-as para um lugar a salvo, e depois volte para ajudar, entendeu?-ele mal disse isso, e voltou para segurar a porta, que começava a ceder, mas Miyoru nem percebeu isso. Olhava para Gimli como se o visse por uma luz completamente nova, e teria permanecido assim se o choro não tivesse se tornado ainda mais estridente e a voz de Gimli lhe mandasse ir logo.  
  
Ela então despertou de seu transe, relacionou que deveria ter umas 10 ou 12 crianças, e que seria difícil levar todas, então pegou uma no colo e falou para as mais velhas -As que puderem, carreguem as menores no colo e sigam-me, e, por favor, sejam o mais rápido que puderem, pois não poderemos voltar!  
  
Todas prontamente obedeceram e eles correram para os fundos da casa, onde havia uma porta muito bem trancada, e abri-la seria difícil e demorado demais. Qualquer coisa mais que dois segundos seria muito mais tempo do que ela dispunha no momento. Por sorte, Miyoru teve a presença de espírito de ver uma grande janela ao lado. Ela rapidamente envolveu a criança em seu colo num manto grosso que tinha posto, e disse-Se segurem, tenham coragem e me sigam!  
  
Ela deu um chute na parte em que a janela se prendia a parede, e depois chutou-a com toda força no centro, fazendo-a despencar como papel, estilhaçando-se em pedaços de vidro que voaram para todos os lados.   
  
-Agora vamos, venham!- ela fez um sinal e correram, no exato momento em que podia se ouvir a porta da frente em que Gimli estava sendo derrubada, e ele gritando enquanto matava orcs. Miyoru deu um rápido olhar para trás, então gritando para apressarem o passo.  
  
========================  
  
-Por um milagre, chegamos!- ela disse, quando as crianças estavam a salvo no último andar, o qual era tão fortemente protegido pelos arqueiros e soldados que não tinha sido invadido. Quando Miyoru deixou a última criança e se virou para voltar, uma menina do grupo, não muito mais nova que ela mesma, a segurou pela roupa e implorou com voz assustada, quase um murmúrio -Por favor, fique conosco, não nos deixe aqui!  
  
-Mas eu preciso voltar, Gimli ainda está lá!  
  
-Até agora ele já fugiu ou morreu, senhorita -Um homem da guarda falou-lhe -Já está amanhecendo e todos os inimigos já foram ou estão sendo escorraçados. Não deverá sair até lá.  
  
-Mas eu me te...- ela foi interrompida por dois guardas, que a seguraram, enquanto seu chefe falava algo que ela não ouvia. O que ela ouviu foi o pedido suplicante das crianças para não ir. E uma que disse:  
-Seu amigo era forte. Ele não morreu.  
  
Ela então assentiu, e o guarda disse, uma vez mais, enquanto os outros a soltavam -Amanhecerá logo. Você poderá sair ao amanhecer.  
  
Ela meneou a cabeça e se ajoelhou, puxando uma das crianças para seus braços, e murmurando, preocupada:  
-Eu nem imaginava...Eu o subestimei...Oh, galopem mais depressa, cocéis dos pés de fogo*.  
  
A criança perguntou o que ela tinha dito, e ela respondeu que não tinha dito nada.  
=========================  
  
O sol nascia, e iluminava o sangue derramado pelas ruas da cidade. Já não havia vestígios do incêndio e os orcs tinham sido escorraçados da cidade, e ela pôde ser liberada para andar em busca dos outros. Ela correu para o lugar onde tinha deixado Gimli, e nada encontrou, a não ser os destroços da casa. Ela se recusou a se entregar ao pânico, mas a dor a corroia, o 'E se...' ecoava na sua mente, perturbando-a e a angustiando, até que ela ouviu a voz firme, junto com outras, e as tão queridas vozes de seus amigos chamando-a, no topo de uma ruela.  
  
Ela sentiu seu coração voltar a bater e como se o ar e o mundo a sua volta estivesse a salvo. Um alívio profundo a condoeu e ela correu até eles, gritando, todos eles -VOCÊS ESTÂO BEM?  
  
Quando chegou a eles, eles riram e responderam -Um pouco sujos, machucados e contundidos, mas bem.  
-E você, Miyoru, como está?- Legolas colocara as mãos sobre seus ombros e perscrutara ela toda, preocupado, e ela respondeu, com um suspiro cansado:  
-Sim, Legolas-san, estou ótima!- então ela se virou para Gimli, e tomando ar, disse:  
-Eu quero pedir desculpas.  
  
-Por que, menina?Não por seus defeitos, claro, ou apenas se tocou deles agora?  
  
Ela ignorou a brincadeira e continuou, sentindo-se mal e vergonhosa -Eu o julguei mal, Gimli-san. Eu o subestimei. Você não é só um bom guerreiro, como também tem o coração no lugar. Eu...- ela hesitou, mas continuou, com um semblante de paz e orgulho -Eu me esqueci que o melhor guerreiro do Japão era baixo, franzino e muitos diziam que se assemelhava a uma garota. Eu dou minhas humildes desculpas...- então ela se curvou para ele, deixando todos os companheiros presentes boquiabertos, e principalmente, um anão muito sem jeito.  
  
-Anh...Que é isso...Levanta, menina, vai, você também não é ruim...Só um pouco teimosa.- assim ele lhe sorriu, e ela sorriu de volta.   
  
-Os dois finalmente se entenderam!- comemorou Frodo.  
  
Aragorn passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Miyoru, e disse para todos -Vamos, vamos voltar para o castelo...- e assim todos foram andando com calma, até ouvirem a voz de Gimli dizer.  
-Mas não pense que eu deixei de considerá-la uma metida egocêntrica e especialmente enrolada!- desnecessário dizer que ele levou uma rasteira e eles voltaram a discutir, com todos os outros rindo da cena.  
  
-Ou não...- comentou Gandalf, rindo.  
---------------------------------  
==============================  
----------------------------------  
Olá, olá! Mim de volta! Aquele * lá é pq aquela frase é do livro 'Romeu e Julieta', de Shakespeare. Foi algo tipo uma homenagem...^-^'''' Prometo ser mais rápida da próxima vez, OK?  
Yuka: Não sei...Eu não tenho nada contra a Kama-chan, mas eu precisava de alguém para ser um tipo de Grima, né?E sendo o chefe quem é, ela caiu como uma luva. Que ótimo que você gostou, e depois de um pedido em nome de Elbereth, quem pode negar? ^-^ Te adorei, continue acompanhando, por favor!  
  
Chibi-lua: Sméagel?Lindinho? O.o Vc tá passando bem?Bem, aqui está, gostou do novo cap?Espero q sim!B-jos!  
  
Madam-Spooky: Ih, essa tonta ainda vai longe antes de se tocar que o Legolas gosta dela...É mais fácil o Shishio virar amante do Sauron que isso acontecer...(Não seria má idéia...).  
  
Kaoru e Charmed: Obrigado!Vocês se dão ao trabalho de mandar review só para dizer que gostaram!Isso é muito legal e eu adoro vocês!  
  
Sarah:...Desnecessário dizer que, sem você, o fanfic ia por água a baixo e eu já teria desistido faz tempo. Eu poderia escrever mil linhas para agradecer, mas direi apenas mais uma vez: OBRIGADA POR TUDO!  
  
Bem, galerinha, é isso...Até a próxima semana, se eu tiver sorte..^-^'' Tchauzinho! 


	10. Não é que eu queira dizer adeus

Oi.^-^esse cap. Tá meio curto, mas o próx. vai ser maior, tá?  
  
Disclamer: ... preciso falar MAIS ALGUMA COISA?  
-------------------------------  
============================  
---------------------------------  
Ele estava deitado em sua cama, como o costume.Já fazia alguns dias que já não dormia, tentando saber o que ele próprio podia estar sentindo por Miyoru, mas repetidas e repetidas vezes caía na mesma resposta: amor.Mas sabia também que não era um amor como de pai para filho ou de irmãos.Agora não pensava mais, somente fechava os olhos e relembrava os momentos em que estava com ela.  
E de recordação em recordação voltava-se sempre para Rohan, onde achava ter tido o melhor de todos os momentos.  
  
Miyoru bateu na porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto  
-Legolas?  
  
-Miyoru? - ele sentou-se na cama, como da outra vez - Pode entrar.  
  
-Ah.- ela entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si e se aproximando pouco -Legolas, eu...  
  
-Sim? Quer alguma coisa, Miyoru?  
  
Ela ergueu o rosto, visivelmente corado, e disse, de uma vez só -Posso dormir com você?- ela perecia completamente sem jeito ao pedir isso  
  
Ele corou um pouco, mas teve coragem de lhe perguntar - Há algum problema com o seu quarto, ou você somente quis? - mesmo achando a segunda opção um tanto improvável.  
  
-Eu estava um pouco assustada, mas...Eu só... quis...- ela disse, com voz fraca   
  
Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos, corando fortemente depois - Sem problema, mas a minha cama é um tanto grande demais, a menos que não se importe.- sua mente rapidamente analisou "Ela se sente segura comigo.". Precisava guardar isso para informações futuras.  
  
-Tá..- ela se aproximou dele devagar, e se sentou na cama - V-você não se importa MESMO?  
  
-Não. Seria...Um prazer poder dormir ao seu lado. - disse um tanto mais corado.  
  
Ela sorriu -Obrigada.Você fica muito fofo corado....- e entrou debaixo das cobertas, embora ela mesma estivesse com o rosto rosado  
  
Ele não pôde evitar de ficar ainda mais corado com o comentário, e lentamente deitou-se na sua cama também.  
  
-Ne...não, desculpa, não quis te deixar sem graça!- ela se apressou em falar, sacudindo as mãos  
  
-Não, não tem problema. Não precisa se desculpar.- "Meu coração está explodindo e eu sinto uma alegria contagiante. Por que afinal está se desculpando?"  
  
Ela deu um dos seus sorrisos, fechou os olhos e em poucos instantes estava dormindo, tranquila como uma criança em seus braços. E ele ficou parado, admirando-a... tão bela, tão infantil... Legolas se sabia belo, ao menos pelo que todos diziam. E algo em seu ego lhe lembrava, cheio de orgulho que ela se sentia segura com ele. ENtão ele gentilmente tirou uma mecha de seus negros cabelos de seu rosto alvo, temendo acordá-la, mas uma parte de sí desejando acordá-la, para ver o verde de seus olhos. Como se saísse de sua mente em algum momento... E entre outros pensamentos, ele divagou, até também cair num sono profundo,e logo, num sonho tranqüilo.  
  
-------------------------**No dia seguinte**  
Miyoru apenas observava. Aragorn falava e falava aos seus capitães, a cidade estava sendo posta em ordem. ELa nem ouvia o que ele dizia, e isso tampouco importava. Ela estava observando O Aragorn. Absorvendo cada gesto e o som da sua voz. Olhava para ele extasiada, como se estivesse em transe. Para ela, ele era simplesmente fantástico, tão forte, tão determinado... um verdadeiro Rei, na expiação total da palavra...  
  
Mas logo Aragorn liberou os capitães e se retirou, ficando apenas ela e a voz dele ecoando em seus ouvidos. "Aragorn se sobressai entre os homens como Kenshin se sobressaia entre os samurais..."  
  
-Miyoru?Tá sonhando acordada?- perguntou Frodo, sacudindo-a levemente  
  
-AH?Hoe?Disse alguma coisa?- ela perguntou, subitamente voltando á realidade. Merry então olhou com uma cara de incredulidade, e saiu gritando, alegre e rindo, como se fosse uma piada  
  
-Miyoru está apaixonada!A menina está apaixonada!  
  
-Ora, seu BAKA!- ela saiu correndo atrás dele, numa hilária perseguição, que se estendeu por todo castelo, até que miyoru trombou com alguém, e iria cair de costas no chão, não fosse este alguém a segurá-la  
  
-Miyoru!Cuidado com onde anda, poderia ter se machucado!- a bela voz exclamou, preocupada. Sim, fora em Legolas que ela esbarrara.  
  
-Anh, Legolas-san...- ela sorriu para ele, agradecendo por não tê-la deixado cair.  
  
-Sabia, Legolas, que a Miyoru está apaixonada?- Disse Merry, para logo depois sumir entre os corredores  
  
-Ora, seu...- ela ameaçou, mas não foi atrás dele. Enquanto isso, Legolas perguntou gentilmente  
  
-Verdade, Miyoru?Gostaria de desabafar comigo?  
  
-Bem, eu....- quando ela disse isso, uma sensível ânsia de esperança cresceu nele rapidamente, para logo depois ser morta pela frase -Você é um bom amigo...talvez eu deva lhe contar.  
  
Por um momento, o universo congelou. Mas ele logo disfarçou isso com uma máscara de calma e paciência, embora pensasse "Fantástico!Ela está apaixonada por outro. Muito bem, basta apenas eu descobrir quem é, matá-lo e ent... Por Elbereth, que rumo meus pensamentos estão tomando!Ai, Miyoru, não, por favor...não me conte...eu NÂO QUERO ouvir quem é..."   
  
-Podemos....- a voz dela, hesitante, perguntou -Podemos dar uma volta pelos pátios?  
  
Ele anuiu, e lá eles foram.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ambos estavam sentados á um tempo razoável na beira da pequena lagoa, á sombra de uma árvore. Mas mesmo o movimento das folhas sendo levadas pelos ventos era como um grito perto do silêncio constrangedor e angustiante da situação. A tensão entre os dois estava tanta que era como se grandes mãos, ásperas e sujas, pressionassem contra seus corpos. ALguém tinha que acabar com aquilo. E Foi Miyoru que o fez, depois de jogar uma pedra na água.  
  
-Legolas, na verdade, tudo não passa de um mal-entendido. Eu realmente amo Aragorn-sama, mas não dessa forma. Eu o amo porque ele é grande, e forte, um grande capitão. Amo-lhe com lealdade, e eu o seguiria até se ele quisesse ir abrir os portões do inferno. Ele é fantástico, um rei mesmo, e eu me sinto tão bem em se fiel á ele, a presença dele me deixa calma, e eu aprendo muito com ele, coisas que eu nunca aprenderia só.- ela parou para respirar, no seu desabafo , fazendo um momento de silêncio, para logo depois continuar -Mas não é como se eu quisesse me casar com ele, ou dormir com ele, ou qualquer coisa nesse nível. Mas eu o amo, como um grande capitão.- ela bateu no peito, falando solenemente.  
  
Legolas não poderia explicar em mil palavras o alívio que sentiu nessa hora. Enquanto ela falava de Aragorn, ele por um instante que pode não ter sido mais que um segundo, odiou o amigo,e depois se arrependeu amargamente disso. O gosto amargo de traição e culpa encheram-lhe a boca. Mas a medida que a voz melodiosa se explicava, seu coração se acalmou como um lago depois de uma tempestade.A companhia dela lhe fazia tão bem... como o sol agora,   
luminoso, mas sem ofuscar.   
Quente, mas sem queimar.   
Suave, mas definido.   
Inconstante...  
  
-Obrigada, Legolas-san!Tomara que você esteja sempre disposto a me ouvir assim!- a voz melodiosa e amada lhe falou, sorrindo...  
  
e ele sorriu de volta.Seu coração estava satisfeito, no momento.  
  
...mas sempre presente.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
================================  
------------------------------------  
Hou, pessoas!Como vão?Desculpem esse cap. meio curtinho, tá?~-~  
Julia Carolinne: Aqui está, e abrigada pro gostar!^-^  
Yuka-san: Non, yuka-san, non é ele...try it again;^-^Mas q bom q vc acha engraçada.^-^E vamos deixar bem claro: SOU EU QUEM TE ADORA AQUI, tah?  
  
Bem, até a próxima.^-^' 


	11. Mas cada vez que você tenta

Olá olá, desculpem a demora, mas tá tudo aqui! Especial de páscoa!XD  
  
Para quem não sabe, no Japão tem o costume das garotas presentearem os garotos com chocolates no dia 14 de fevereiro, se chama Valentine's days ou Dia do Chocolate.  
  
Diclamer: ouh...os chocolates são meu!XD  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
==========================================================  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Estavam todos sentados á sombra nos jardins de Gondor, brincando e relaxando, mas ainda muito tensos do ataque á cidade. E todas preocupações, como onde estaria a segunda parte do anel e se, afinal, seria seguro ir procurar a terceira nas profundezas da terra das sombras, quando em meio á brincadeiras, Miyoru pensou "O Inverno logo vem... e faz muitos dias desde fiz minha décima quarta primavera... quanto tempo será que falta para o dia do chocolate?".  
  
-Aragorn-sama?  
  
-Sim, Miyoru?- ele se voltou das brincadeiras para a garota  
  
-Quantos dias faz desde o meu aniversário?  
  
- Deixe me pensar...eh...  
  
-321- respondue Legolas, sem titubear, atraindo para si os olhares do resto da comitiva, inclusive da menina que perguntou -É? Tem certeza?  
  
-Sim, absoluta.- ele respondeu sorrindo  
  
Ela sorriu e então, distraída, começou a fazer contas de cabeça mordendo a língua e eventualmente contando nos dedos, até que, uma tanto assustada, quase gritou -Mas é amanhã!  
  
Como ninguém entendeu, Frodo resolveu perguntar -O que tem amanhã, Miyoru?  
  
Ela olhou, de rosto em rosto, como se eles não saberem fosse simplesmente um absurdo incompreensível -Amanhã é dia do chocolate!  
  
Eles continuaram com suas expressões interrogativas, até que Pippin perguntou, hesitante -Eh...Miyoru?O que é 'colate'?  
  
-Cho-co-la-te! É uma comida doce e escura que é muito boa!Vocês realmente não conhecem?  
  
Eles abanaram a cabeça, negativamente. Ela sorriu animada e disse:  
  
-Ótimo!Então eu farei chocolates para todos vocês!- ela arregaçou as mangas, entusiasmada e foi andando, quando de repente se virou para trás e perguntou -Eh...Aragorn-sama?Onde fica a cozinha?  
  
Aragorn sorriu e se levantou, alcançando a menina para levá-la.  
=========================  
  
-Lá lá lá utau sora wo miagete....lá lá lálá É a minha vida arui terukoou...- ela cantava enquanto batia alegremente uma mistura sobre o fogo, do que, como ela mesma dissera 'Era o mais próximo de chocolate que ela poderia chegar a fazer sem ingredientes. Tudo bem, ao invés de açúcar tinha mel, e ela ainda estava agradecendo por ter achado coisas similares aos ingredientes e principalmente, por ter achado cacau!"Não sei como eles não descobriram como fazer chocolate... bem, mas eu vou ter que passar a noite cozinhando.... ai ai, tomara que eu não caia dentro da panela e morra carbonizada." e continuo, calma e indiferentemente, mexendo o que viria a se tornar um chocolate.  
  
ou algo parecido, neh?  
  
-Eu sigo você, onde você for  
Eu preciso de você para aliviar minha dor  
Já estive aqui e ouço a sua voz  
Me dizendo que há um oceano entre nós-  
  
========================  
  
-Eu sigo você, onde você for  
Eu preciso de você para aliviar a minha dor  
Te incomoda que eu fale assim?  
Algo mais você quer mudar em mim?-  
  
Legolas abriu os olhos, subitamente despertando. A doce voz parecia um chamado distante, atraíndo-o para algum lugar, embora ele não tivesse reconhecido há distância, a princípio "Miyoru está cantando, claro!" ele pensou, enquanto se levantava e vestia algo por cima de sua roupa de dormir, saindo para seguir a voz que vinha das cozinhas do castelo.  
  
-Você me quer incondicionalmente,  
ou me quer mais um pouco diferente?  
  
A voz foi ficando mais alta e clara, e ele via a luzes cálidas vindo de lá. Ele parou então, na porta, para observar uma cena no mínimo incomum. Miyoru, vestida como uma mulher normal, parecendo uma mulher normal, e realmente AGINDO como uma mulher normal. "Ela mexendo naquela comida estranha... chocolate, não?Ela fica adorável como uma senhora normal. Ai, Elbereth, eu a acho adorável de qualquer modo. Aragorn já está dizendo que é uma fixação. Oh, bem..."  
  
-Eu já estive aqui e ouço a sua voz   
me dizendo que há um oceano entre nós  
Que tipo de poder te satisfaz?  
Por que você quer que sejamos tão iguais?  
te incomoda que eu fale assim.  
O que mais você quer mudar em mim?-  
  
"Nada, Miyoru, nada, em absoluto. Eu creio que amo todas as suas faces. Todas as Miyorus: a guerreira, a menina e agora, a mulher...mais uma Miyoru para me perturbar. Bom, eu não chamaria isso de perturbação, de forma alguma..." ele pesava, olhando-a ir de um lado da cozinha para o outro levando e trazendo coisas e mexendo em outras ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-Me dizendo que há um oceano entre...Legolas!O que faz aqui?Não me diga que se preocupou por eu não ter ido dormir com você hoje?Acostumou, eh?- ela perguntou tudo isso ainda indo de um lado para o outro e fazendo suas coisas.  
  
-Na verdade, eu ouvi você cantando e...-  
  
-Ah,por favor, eu te acordei?Desculpe-me, ficarei calada a partir de agora.- ela disse, olhando para ele sem graça, mesmo ele se apressando em consertar -Não, não é isso!Eu apenas te ouvi e vim ver como você estava. Afinal, como você disse, você não foi dormir comigo, neh?  
  
Ela deu um sorriso meigo em resposta e continuou fazendo o seu 'chocolate'. Ele foi se aproximando lentamente, sentindo o aroma inebriante do doce quando ela se virou para ele, cruzando os braços no ar como um capitão de guarda -Não!Não pode, só amanhã!Amanhã é que é dia de chocolate, hoje não! Não deixei ninguém ficar na cozinha por causa disso, nem os hobbits!  
  
Legolas olhou a sua volta e a cozinha estava realmente deserta, então voltou a olhá-la -Você vai dormir esta noite, Miyoru?  
  
-Eu já te disse que posso ficar muitas noites acordada.- ela respondeu, indisplicentemente  
  
-E também disse que isso te faz mal. Por favor, Miyoru, vá dormir, você já está com os olhos vermelhos....  
  
Ela bufou em resposta. Certo, isso era um não.  
  
-Legolas, eu irei dormir quando acabar, tá?Agora deixe-me cozinhar, eu quase queimei aqui o fundo por sua causa.  
  
-Minha?  
  
-é, você tira minha concentração.  
-Certo.- ele sorriu, então se virou e foi embora, dizendo enquanto saía -Não se esqueça de dormir!  
  
-Nyang!  
  
=================  
  
-Já amanheceu e ela ainda não veio.- ele disse para a escuridão, preocupado, antes de ter sua porta escancarada por Gimli, dizendo -Venha, você PRECISA ver isso!  
  
Ele levantou-se e o seguiu pelos corredores até a cozinha, onde já estavam Arwen, Aragorn e os outros. Então ele olhou para a mesa e viu a cena.  
  
A cozinha estava toda clara pelos raios da manhã, Miyoru dormia, sentada com a cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa e uma colher de madeira suja de em uma das mãos. E a sua frente, muitos, vários, realmente muitos doces feitos daquele 'chocolate'. Doces grandes, com enfeites de frutas e outros doces. Tinha uma aparência bonita e um cheiro tentador, e cada grande 'chocolate' tinha um nome e um jeito. Aragorn se aproximou do que tinha o seu nome pegou um pedaço e adquiriu uma expressão como se tivesse provado algo simplesmente ótimo.  
  
-Comam isso. É muito bom.- foi tudo o que ele disse antes de voltar a comer. Então todos riram e foram comer seus 'chocolates'.  
  
Legolas ficou olhando o seu. Tinha uma borda enfeitada em branco e no meio estava escrito numa letra um tanto infantil e garancheada , em tengwar, Legolas Greenleaf. Ele viu então que também tinha, em cima da mesa e todo manchado de doce, um livro de tengwar usado para crianças. Ainda em seu chocolate tinha algumas caprichadas folhas desenhadas em verde. Ele sorriu então, pensando na sua criança que trabalhara tanto durante a noite.  
  
Todos comiam e riam, alegres, até que Miyoru, sonolenta ainda, abriu os olhos e disse -Hey!Não era para vocês comerem, EU que tinha que entregar, neh!  
  
-Ah, Miyoru, desculpe-nos, mas estavam tão bons!  
  
Ela ficou indecisa entre sentir-se bem com o elogio ou permanecer irritada por eles terem comido adiantados. Ela fazia uma careta indignada quando Merry acertou-lhe uma cobertura branca em seu rosto usando uma colher como catapulta, e, tendo noção de perigo, logo saiu correndo, com ela em seu encalço, ambos correndo pelo palácio  
  
-Volta aqui, seu....Volta!Bakaaaaaaa!  
  
E Legolas riu, como riram todos, deliciando-se com sua criança amada.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
==========================================================  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aqui vai!  
  
Madam Spooky- hehe...mas o Aragorn iria dar risada ao invés de brigar e a Arwen daria um sorriso....nnão se preocupe, eu pretendo postar AQUELA parte, mas ainda não, certo?  
  
Yuka- Yep, nós nos adoramos. Creio que no prox. cap. tem mais revelaçoes sobre a menina. Espere e vera!^-^  
  
Renana- Muitíssimo obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado.^-~  
  
Sarah- Não sei se você pôde ler isso, mas é , como sempre, com sua ajuda e amizade, right?  
  
É isso, galera. Mais revelações Misao&Miyoru na próx. Aviso q Ai é a Miyoru, blz? 


	12. Me dizer, então, que você me ama

Olá!Desculpem o super atraso, mas...MOU!O que estou falando?Não tem desculpa, de qualquer forma, vou tentar escrever o próximo mais rápido, tá?^-^  
  
Disclamer: mou...nada é meu, nem a Miyoru é minha mais... bom, não no contexto da fic. Pensando bem...é, ela é sim.^-^ Mas o Leggie não. O Aragorn não. Frodo não. Ninguém que PRESTE é meu nessa joça!Yamero!  
  
---------------------------------  
===========================  
--------------------------------  
Gandalf olhava para o pergaminho em sua mão, a mensagem estaca escrita em três partes, com uma caligrafia hábil e legível em todas elas. Mas das três partes apenas a que continha a escrita tengwar lhe era familiar. Das outras, uma parecia-lhe com o tengwar, mas pouquíssimas coisas ele conseguiu identificar, e a outra lembrava runas, embora a caligrafia fosse invejável e mais fizesse parecer desenhos... "Sim sim...não faço idéia do que possa estar escrito aqui, será que..."  
  
-Gandalf!- ele se virou ao ouvir o chamado. Frodo se aproximava, com um sorriso de descanso -Gandalf!Soube que está sentado aí desde que recebeu essa mensagem, o que diz nela?E que letras são essas?  
  
Ele deu uma sonora risada -Quantas vezes já disse que a curiosidade hobbit me levará a loucura!Do que está escrito aqui , nada é endereçado á você, meu pequeno amigo.  
  
-E esse outro papel que está aí dobrado?  
  
-Esse definitivamente eu não posso imaginar. A escrita me é completamente estranha e a caligrafia chega a ser quase infantil perto dessa , portanto não são da mesma pessoa, embora essa...carta...seja muito mais antiga que a mensagem que se dirige a mim.  
  
-São as mesmas letras que recebemos em Rohan. Miyoru sabe lê-las, não?  
  
-Muito melhor do que lê os tengwar. Mas o fato dela saber a nossa língua já é algo estranho...eu gostaria de saber como ela sabe...  
  
-Pippin já lhe perguntou. Ela respondeu que sabia porque sabia. Realmente esquisito, Gandalf ...  
  
Mas o mago não respondeu. Ficara com o olhar perdido como se contemplasse coisas secretas, então murmurou -Frodo, chame a todos se puder, principalmente á Aragorn. Não faça mais pergutnas, apenas reúna-os.  
  
=======================================  
  
-E então, Gandalf?  
  
-Eu os chamei para mostrar-lhes duas mensagens; uma destinada a mim e á Aragorn, que varia do estritamente formal á zombaria, pelo menos à parte que pude ler. A outra, eu nem imagino, mas suponho que seja á Miyoru.  
  
-Nani?- a garota que olhava distraidamente pela janela do palácio se levantou e foi até Gandalf rapidamente, ele lhe estendeu ambos os papéis.  
  
-Por favor, Miyoru, leia-os para nos.- ela pegou-o e então ergueu a voz, lendo a parte dos 'desenhos' num tom agradável e simples, e pausado o bastante para que todos pudessem entender   
  
-Aqui diz " Excelentíssimos senhores Rei e Mago; escrevo-lhes por meio desta para pedir-lhes que nos devolvam aquilo que tomaram por força desta e que, embora nossos ataques tenham sido inúteis, rogo-lhes para vosso bem que devolvam a menina que nos é de direito. Encerrando este assunto, penso se não poderíamos nos encontrar algum dia, sem armas , mas com o séqüito que quiserem trazer consigo para se sentirem seguros e..."- ela cerrou os olhos -Desculpem, faz tempo que não leio nada na caligrafia ocidental...- mas então retomou a leitura -"Gostaria que viessem nos visitar, em Orthanc, Barad-dûr ou Cirith Ungol. Atenciosamente; os senhores."  
  
-Que tipo de gente se despede com 'os senhores'?- reclamou Gimli -E é óbvio que não vamos entrar no covil de cobras de livre e espontânea vontade!Se fosse mais claro, estaria escrito 'armadilha' no verso em letras grandes e vermelhas.  
  
-Eles falam de Miyoru na carta, não?Será que eles sinceramente crêem que a entregaremos?- disse Pippin, quase se divertindo  
  
-Só falta quererem que a embrulhemos numa fita vermelha com laços para presente!- Completou Merry, trocando olhares com Pippin  
  
-Seria hilário, meus amigos, se não fosse tão estranha. Será que nosso inimigo já está fraco ou é só uma armadilha?- pergutnou Aragorn, se voltando para Gandalf.  
  
-Não olhem para mim, é óbvio que não iremos, mas essa carta revela uma personalidade complexa e reversa de nosso inimigo...  
  
Miyoru não falara nada pois estava concentrada lendo a outra carta e ficou por uns momentos fora de ação, para então dizer, automática -Na verdade o inimigo provavelmente visa combates individuais de um contra um. Eu já ouvi essa história quando era criança, no meu país.- ela levantou os olhos do papel, dobrando-o com indiferença.  
  
-Menina tola!Não pode estar sugerindo que iremos até a toca do inimigo?  
  
-Não.- ela respondeu, simplista -Mas tampouco me agrada que esperemos aqui até sermos encurralados como animais indefesos. Sempre se ganha mais atacando do que esperar pelo ataque, a menos, é óbvio, que você tenha algum truque muito bom, bom o suficiente para uma vitória definitiva. Do contrário, é melhor identificar o ponto fraco do inimigo e atacar precisamente alí.  
  
-Como assim, Miyoru?- Aragorn pergutnou, interessado nos métodos de guerra de Miyoru. Pareciam o contrário de tudo o que se tinha aprendido sobre guerra -Ponto fraco?  
  
-É claro...- ela se voltou para Aragorn -Que para isso você precisa ter espiões infiltrados no campo inimigo, para descobrirem os pontos fracos. Por exemplo, se for atacar uma base, descobrir algum ponto falho na estrutura geral, ou onde e a que horas a vigília tem falhas, a planta do lugar para atacar diretamente no coração , garantindo uma derrota mais rápida. Se o Inimigo tem várias bases, ataca-se a que tem menor resistência.  
  
-Não me parece uma estratégia limpa, Miyoru.- Aragorn sorriu , para debater com ela -Mas é no mínimo intrigante. -  
  
-Ora, Aragorn-sama, a guerra é uma arte, com poucas leis da vitória e uma verdade. Humilhação se julgar mal a si mesmo, morte se julgar mal seu inimigo.Mesmo um fraco pode, na hora da ira, tornar-se forte, pegar uma espada e ir á luta, mas quando essa ira, e consecutivamente essa força acabar, ele se sentirá fraco e perdido no meio de um campo sem volta, portanto é necessário lutar de cabeça fria e também descobrir o que desestabiliza seu inimigo.  
  
-Por exemplo?  
  
-Por exemplo, Aragorn...- ela olhou para ele e pensou uns segundos - Se nossos inimigos são de me meu povo, e pelo jeito o são, eu não sairia sem deixar a cidade de sobre-aviso e muito bem guarnecida; principalmente o palácio.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Por que eles, certamente , tentaram atacar enquanto estiver fora o seu ponto fraco e o que certamente será um golpe e tanto para você. E no exato momento em que suas chances de chegar a tempo serão totalmente nula, provavelmente quando você estiver no quintal do inimigo; até porque eles já viram que isso dá certo.  
  
-Não compreendo, Miyoru...- ele franziu a testa, intrigado  
-Aragorn, me diga sinceramente que vocês não colocaram tudo a perder quando entraram em Orthanc para me resgatar?E se eles atacassem e matassem a preciosa Arwen-dono enquanto você estiver fora, longe, Aragorn-sama?  
  
Por um momento ele ficou paralisado e foi como se houvesse um momento em que sua mente ficou estática para depois ser preenchida com uma enxurada de pensamentos.Quem teria a coragem e a amargura no coração bastante profundas para atacar sua estrela vespertina?Seria o cúmulo da covardia, da estupidez, homem algum consegue descer tão baixo e...  
  
-Você ficaria irado, e transtornado, ne?- perguntou ela, acordando-o do pesadelo que foi imaginar-se com sua bela dama morta.  
  
-Sim...- ele ergueu um braço, tocando a cabeça, perdido -Sim, eu cairia em loucura...tem razão, Miyoru, é realmente melhor deixar uma boa defesa preparada em Gondor. Bendita a hora em que caiu do céu, Miyoru!Bendita essa tua cabecinha que sabe o que se passa na mente negra dos inimigos!- e ele deu um beijo na testa dela, que corou um pouco, e sorrindo, disse -São táticas normais no meu mundo, Aragorn.   
  
-Mas o que faremos agora, Aragorn?= chamou Frodo -E as duas partes que faltam?Partiremos para Mordor?Sabe, sinto-me cansado e as vezes fraco para tudo isso, e gostaria que terminasse, mas se não é possível, o que faremos?  
  
-Seu desespero e dúvidas são também os nosso, Frodo.- comentou Gandalf -E creio que devemos convocar nossos aliados, nos reunindo, para decidirmos tudo.  
  
-Ótimo. Mandem mensageiros para Valfenda, para Lothlórien e para Rohan. -  
  
Legolas, que assisitra a tudo como um observador, desgostando algumas partes, interessando-se por outras, mas ao ouvir falar de Rohan, fez uma careta e não conseguiu impedir-se de perguntar -Quem virá de Rohan?  
  
-Creio que um dos capitães, ou o próprio Éomer, por que, Legolas?  
  
-Por..nada.- ele segurou um pesado suspiro; Éomer era ótimo como amigo e aliado, mas agora..   
  
Agora existia Miyoru.  
  
E ele não pretendia deixar que Éomer a envolvesse nas suas artimanhas... Nada contra, mas Miyoru merecia algo melhor.  
  
Espere...  
  
Melhor que o Rei da Terra dos Cavaleiros?  
=============================================  
  
Durante o almoço, o clima estava de ansiedade geral. Os mensageiros já haviam partido para terras distantes, para avisar aos aliados e terras distantes. Mas alí, no almoço com toda comitiva do palácio, tudo parecia uma grande expectativa, com poucas conversas, até que Miyoru comentou  
  
-Eu realmente não entendo como vocês comem essas coisas tão pesadas e tantas a cada refeição...- comentou, desolada  
  
-Ué, Miyoru, o que você come?  
  
-Peixe, arroz, legumes , verduras, camarão, etc etc...  
  
-Vocês não comem carne?  
  
-Claro, ué, mas menos que vocês.- Miyoru olhou para a suculenta carne na sua frente -Vou ficar gorda e então perderei meu único pretendente, e então, meu caro Aragorn-sama, você que se autonomeou meu tutor, não conseguirá me arranjar um casamento, e terá que me agüentar para sempre.-  
  
-Minha menina querida, acredite, tem mais pretendentes do que seus olhos podem ver...- ele disse, displicentemente entre uma mordida e outra  
  
-Miyoru, sua doçura e beleza encantam até aqueles que não tem um coração,mas seu você certamente amará aquele que for melhor para você.  
  
-Certamente!- Gimli bateu o cálice em que bebia na mesa -Você pode ter um gênio forte, menina, mas é uma bela garota e será uma bela mulher!Com todo respeito á senhora Arwen, mas mais bela que você, criança, só vi minha bela Senhora da Floresta!  
  
-É isso aí!Um brinDe a beleza de Miyoru!- e levantou Merry  
  
-Não, meu amigos, um brinde sim!- ela se levantou, com a taça na mão -À Paz, e á Vitória!  
  
-A paz!- Arwen, Merry, Pippin , Frodo e Sam ergueram as suas taças  
  
-A vitória!- Aragorn, Gandalf , Gimli e Legolas também ergueram ás suas, e todos brindaram, naqueles dias não tão negros, á paz dos dias que, certamente, sempre vem, as vezes tardiamente, mas sempre vem.  
  
-Mas eu acho...- Mi9yoru bebeu um gole de sua taça, fazendo então uma cômica careta pelo gosto forte, como se seus olhos revirassem -Ai, começo a sentir saudades do detestável sakê...Bem, como eu dizia, eu acho que devemos atacar!  
  
-Como os jovens sempre tem um fogo pro atacar, ser o primeiro, ir na frente...- Gandalf deu um sorriso condescendente, mas em seus olhos negros brilhou, por um momento, uma chama de vivacidade, da mesma jovialidade de Miyoru.- Mas...não se preocupe, minha criança querida, e acalme seu coração, porque o combate ao qual anseias, ao qual tememos, chegará, e dentro em breve...sim, talvez muito mais que imaginamos...  
  
Todos escutaram atentamente, enquanto Gandalf voltava, com seu velho costume de falar para si mesmo, e a atenção dos outros envergou por outros caminhos.  
  
=====================================  
  
Depois de um silêncio mórbido, um dos homens que estava no recinto perguntou, áspero -Acredita realmente que eles irão vir á nos?  
  
-Eu acredito que sim.- e o segundo daquela sala sorriu, simplesmente  
  
-Você é idiota?Eles lá tem motivos para vir aqui?Cair numa armadilha?Seria burrice...- o primeiro voltou a falar  
  
-Não...se eles tiverem um pequeno incentivo.- novamente o sorriso, tão bem empregado...  
  
-Como assim?-  
  
-Nosso pequeno pássaro tem um coração pulsante e bem emotivo. Ela virá...se achar que tem algo aqui que valha a pena arriscar sua vida para salvar...  
  
O terceiro ergueu a sobrancelha, curioso   
  
-Digamos que eu trouxe uma coisa...preciosa...para a nossa menina...- ele deixou as palavras no ar, e ao fundos, de repente, puderam se ouvir sons de gritos, alí mesmo, mas num canto tão distante...  
  
-Ne!Mou!Yamero, anata wa korosu!CHIKUSO!-  
  
-------------------------------------------  
========================================  
---------------------------------------------  
E aí?Agora sa coisas devem começar a esquentar, e aki estamos nós, não?Éééééé....meus amigos, agora é que a Miyorinho vai ter que mostrar a que veio!  
Yuka-Não, não fui eu que fiz, a música é 'incondicionalmente' do Capital Inicial, e bem...eu sou realmente malvada, Yuka, as revelações foram deixadas para segundo plano...talvez no próximo.^-^'''  
  
E, bem...até lá, ne? 


	13. todo e cada dia, eu sei

-------------------  
  
Ele observava a menina humana há algum tempo. na verdade queria lhe perguntar algo, mas ela parecia tão concentrada rabiscando tengwares em modo sindarin de modo infantil, mas ela estava se esforçando e parecia aprender rápido. Então ele ficou parado, apenas observando-a tentar aprender a escrever, até que pensou que começava a ficar parecido com Legolas, observando-a sorrateiramente e silenciosamente.Balançou a cabeça e chamou a atenção dela  
  
-Hey, Miyoru!- ele viu-a levantar a cabeça e olhar para ele, sorrindo e chamando-o para chegar mais perto  
  
-Venha, Merry-san.O que quer?- ela perguntou-lhe, quando este se sentou ao seu lado.  
  
-me ofende, por que acha que quero algo?-  
  
-Perdoe-me, Merry, eu não tinha a intenção d....  
  
-Se acalme, menina!Eu realmente queria saber o que tinha naquela carta que....  
  
-Ahá!Então eu estava certa!- ela comemorou, acusando-o.  
  
-Sim sim...-ele sorriu -Agora me dirá o que tem na carta?  
  
-Não.- ela virou-se novamente para seu caderno de caligrafia -Isso é bisbilhotice sua.  
  
-Ah, Miyorinho, seja boa...eu e Pippin estamos morrendo de curiosidade, e Gandalf se recusa a nos contar qualquer coisa sobre isso!  
  
-Claro, Gandalf é muito sábio e inteligente, mas não conhece hiiragana, katakana e kanji.- ela disse solenemente  
  
-Hein?  
  
-As escritas de meu povo.São c0omplicadas, mas não são nada perto disso!- ela jogou a pena dentro da tinta com impaciência -Veja isso, está simplesmente ilegível!  
  
-Como assim?Você não escreveu eldar?  
  
-Escrevi edaín!- ela quase gritou, furiosa com sua incompetência.  
  
-Tem voltas, subidas e descidas demais.- ele sorriu -Talvez você devesse desistir de ser autodidata e arranjar um professor, Miyoru. Peça para Aragorn, se não estiver especialmente ocupado, ou Legolas. Ou mesmo Gandalf, na realidade. Mas estamos mudando de assunto!  
  
-Uh?  
  
-Sim senhora, você estava indo me contar sobre sua carta!  
  
-Estava nada!- ela riu, seu riso melodioso reverdecendo pelo ar frio da manhã -Você é um falso e um chantagista, Meriadoc Brandebuque!-  
  
-Não sou!Sou apenas um hobbit curioso!  
  
-Como todos os Hobbits, embora em curiosidade seja um dos piores!- Gandalf se aproximou deles, e Miyoru se levantou correndo até ele  
  
-Gandalf!Venha, veja como estou?- ela correu até ele com seu caderno na mão -Estou melhorando bastante, não?  
  
-Realmente, uma evolução surpreendente para uma menina que é orgulhosa o suficiente para dispensar um professor e insistir em aprender por si só! Se queria escrever em sindarin, deveria ter pedido a Legolas, sabe que ele não lhe negaria qualquer coisa que fosse, aliás, ficaria especialmente feliz em lhe ensinar sobre seu povo!- quando Gandalf falava , Merry conseguiu perceber um brilho estranho dentro dos negros olhos do mago, e embora ele olhasse para a menina a sua frente, seu olhar parecia contemplar coisas secretas, muito distantes dali, com um sorriso de quem sabe um tanto além do que fala, mas este logo se desvaneceu -Mas não vim para nada disso. Os capitães estão chegando, e estava indo para o salão em que eles se reunirão. Vocês deveriam vir junto, meus queridos amigos.- Merry então anuiu e disse que iria com ele, mas Miyoru respondeu que recolheria sua coisas e logo desceria.  
  
=========================  
  
Legolas olhava á sua volta, sensivelmente incomodado. Éomer entrara pela porta como se fosse parte daquela casa e cumprimentara Aragorn com efusiva intimidade e alegria. Alegria demais para Legolas conseguir se sentir tranqüilo com aquilo. E agora todo o conselho estava reunido. E Éomer não parava de encará-lo com um sorriso definitivamente provocativo. Todos estavam quietos esperando. Até que a voz cristalina soou, junto com passadas rápidas, e leves, quase sem tocar o chão  
  
-Neeee!Estou atrasada, me perdoem!- ela desceu com tanta velocidade que seus pés mal tocavam o chão. Era a única mulher naquela reunião e, pelo que parecia, esforçara-se arduamente para esconder isso, prendendo os cabelos num rabo de cavalo na nuca e vestindo-se como um guerreiro viajante. Ela rapidamente alcançou a mesa onde estavam todos á volta e se sentou no lugar que lhe reservaram, ao lado de Legolas e na frente de Éomer. Tão logo acomodou-se em sua cadeira e então Faramir se levantou para começar a falar sobre o que achava , o que poderiam fazer, seu território, os homens que poderia mandar, etc, etc, etc...tudo muito maçante e informação desnecessária para Miyoru. Ela até tentava se concentrar no que ele dizia, mas sua mente vagueava pro outros lugares.   
  
A carta...   
  
"Para Kaoru Kamiya, Dojo Kamiya, Tokio  
  
Bom dia, Kaoru-chan, como vão as coisas aí?É Misao. Bem, espero. Kenshin já se recuperou dos golpes incessantes de Kenji e Hotaru?Esses dois são realmente duas pestinhas!Nove anos, eu já nem acredito... bem, que tal é ter um filho quase crescido Kaoru?Sente-se velha e acabada?Ótimo, porque Ai só tem 4 anos e eu já me sinto assim.  
  
...  
  
Megumi disse que ela nunca estará velha e acabada. Raposa metida e nojenta que deveria ser exterminada. Humpf!Duas filhas e ainda tem aquela aparência de 20 aninhos. Aquela mulher é anormal, estou avisando, mantenha as crianças longe dela. Inclusive as dela mesmo.  
  
Brincadeiras a parte, Kaoru-chan, eu estou realmente preocupada... Ai-chan está lá fora treinando, por insistência do pai. Eu realmente preferiria que ela não tivesse que tocar numa espada, ter movimentos fluidos como água e correr numa velocidade invisível ao olho humano antes do seu décimo aniversário. Pelo menos que ela tivesse uma mira um pouquinho pior...  
  
...ver sua filha pequena ser melhor que você é uma experiência traumatizante.  
  
Principalmente porque o pai dela parece adorá-la acima de tudo. E se ressente comigo por eu não ser tão obcecada pela menina como ele. Se ele soubesse quanta dor ela me custou, não a amaria tanto, ne?  
  
Mas eu realmente gosto de Ai-chan. Ela é pequena, é bonitinha como uma boneca, em suma, uma gracinha, como todas as menininhas de 4 anos. (opa, Kaoru-chan, foi mal, eu esqueci que você era chamada de garotinho nessa idade. Eu também era. Maldição. Ai-chan também se pareceria com um garoto se se vestisse como um e tivesse o cabelo de um. E se machucasse como um. Como nós. Mas ela tem cabelos que levam horas nas mãos de Omasu e Okon. ELas realmente acham que ganharam uma boneca em tamanho grande o suficiente. E eu peguei o vó planejando o uniforme de ninja dela. Velho tarado...além de tudo, pedófilo.  
  
Bom, eu não deixaria, e Ai-chan jamais se envolveria com qualquer um que tenha o dobro da idade dela, não é?  
  
Não é?  
  
Bom, ela realmente gosta do Kenshin. Preocupante. E do Hiko Seijuurou. Muito preocupante. Eu matarei o meu genro se ele tiver mais do que 30 anos.  
  
Mas meu marido anda frio comigo, e com nosso filho...ele simplesmente prefere passar todo seu tempo livre, e também o não livre, com a menina. A treina, a leva passear, a mima até o insuportável, na verdade, até que alguém a arranque dos braços dele e a leve para a cama. Mas não quer nem saber do bebê , ou de mim. Espero que isso passe logo, mas quanto mais ela cresce, mais ele vira um fanático alucinado.  
  
Observação; não adianta mandá-la para passar uns dias aí. Da última vez ela voltou falando na terceira pessoa, como Kenshin, e está assim até hoje. "ai-chan isso, ai-chan aquilo" chikuso, ela não tinha aprendido a falar 'eu'?  
  
Mas mudando de assunto, sinto o ar da casa ficando pesado. Como se um ar sangrento se apoderasse de cada pedacinho pútrido da casa. Acho que a única que não percebe isso é Ai-chan.  
  
Se eu tivesse apenas um desejo, Kaoru, apenas um pedido, eu esperaria que ela não fosse como eu, eu esperaria que ela entendesse qu"  
  
Nessa parte a carta terminava, rasgada, rasgando também a mente da menina.O que era afinal o desejo de sua mãe?Entendesse o que?perguntas sem resposta, e que ninguém poderia responder. Miyoru se esforçara para esquecer a carta, mas sua mente, sempre que podia , insistia. Como uma voz, lá,. em algum lugar, perguntando, questionando, inquirindo, enlouquecendo-a...ela sacudiu a cabeça, se voltando para Faramir, para descobrir que quem falava agora era Éomer, e antes dele haviam falado outros emissários, desde Lothlórien á Mirkwood, todos eles e seus comunicados, a tempo passara até o sol ficar alto. "Como o tempo passa rápido quando se está divagando..."  
  
-Então, eu creio que, na melhor das hipóteses, oito ou nove mil homens. Não podemos nos esquecer que teve um guerra á menos de cinco anos, e precisamos defender nossas casas.  
  
-Eu concordo com Éomer. Mas não sabemos nada sobre esses estrangeiros, e quantos são, suas formas de atacar. Não é como contra Mordor, contra quem lutamos desde sempre. - objetou Faramir, tenso  
  
-Mas apesar disso, Mordor está aliada a essa nova força, e não submissa dela, então sabemos parte do que esperar. QUanto a outra parte, temos Miyoru nesse conselho para esses fins, Éomer.-Aragorn se permitiu sorrir e olhar para a jovem   
  
-Os japoneses não levam em conta quantidade, mas qualidade. É preferível ter 10 bons espadachins do que 100 médios, ou 10000 homens que mal sabem manejar uma arma decentemente. Acontece que 10 homens bons fariam um estrago tremendo, mas jamais conseguiriam enfrentar e matar , por exemplo, os nove mil homens de Éomer. São homens, e não deuses. A exaustão os venceria antes.- ela sorriu pelo canto dos lábios -De qualquer forma, o melhor que poderíamos fazer é ter um espião infiltrado no terreno inimigo. Quantos são, como são, quem são seus líderes e o quão bons eles são......tudo o que precisaríamos saber. Eu mesma-ela apontou para si própria -Poderia servir de espiã nos campos inimigos.  
  
-Em hipótese alguma!-Legolas se levantou, de impulso,argumentando para ela, e então para Aragorn e Gandalf -Ela faz parte da comitiva, deve nos acompanhar até o fim.- o desespero, o susto, tudo estava evidente na voz e na bela face do elfo. Legolas não era dado a rompantes assim, o que provocou uma troca de olhares entre Gandalf e Aragorn.  
  
-Você sabe que não é assim, Legolas, e todos os membros são livre para deixar a comitiva no momento em que desejarem fazê-lo.E Miyoru na verdade estaria trabalhando para um bem maior do plan- mas Gandalf foi interrompido por uma voz autoritária e imperiosa de Legolas  
  
-Ela não pode ir. Jogá-la na cova dos leões , uma menina, uma criança!Irão atacá-la, irão...- uma angústia crescente se estampou na voz de Legolas. O horror, o mesmo que ele sentiu quando a viu em Orthanc, e num momento um terror muito pior se apoderou dele, provocando-lhe um frêmito  
  
-Legolas!- Miyoru se levantou com um estrondo -Eu faço o que bem entender e o que for melhor, e se quer saber, na próxima vez em que me chamar de 'criança', tomarei por um insulto pessoal.- o tom era amargo e furioso -E não me responsabilizarei por seus atos. Quando foi que você adquiriu o direito de comandar meu passo?Vou e volto de onde tiver vontade, e obedeço apenas as ordens de meu capitão!  
  
-Então obedeça-as agora e sente-se, Miyoru.- Aragorn fez um sinal para que ela se sentasse, preocupado, e ela o fez bufando. Então Aragorn dirigiu o olhar para Legolas, que também se sentou, se sentindo angustiado, e infeliz, e preocupado com as atitudes inconseqüentes de Miyoru, e magoado com elas também. E se ajeitou, como um animal ferido, permanecendo assim pelo resto da reunião, sem prestar atenção em mais nada.  
  
===========================  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
============================  
  
Olá, pessoas!Tudo bom?Ehhh, bem,a coisa tá indo, indo, indo...  
  
Yuka-san : Sem desespero, garota, aqui está!Foram só duas semanas, não dois anos!^-^''  
  
Madam Spooky: os gritos ficaram para a próxima, Spooky-sama, he he...  
  
Até! 


	14. Que eu terei que ir embora

Sem comentários.  
  
Disclamer: Se eu tiver que repetir que não é meu....sigh!  
  
=======================  
  
-Nós...partiremos em breve, então?- pergutnou a voz áustera, com um tom de indiferença  
  
-No mais tardar, alguns dias semana. O tempo urge, e nós...nós não podemos esperar mais, você sabe.- respondeu o velho Istar, vagarosametne  
  
-Crê que eles esperam que façamos isso?- o rei se inquietou, mexendo-se em sua cadeira.  
  
-Creio que eles sabem que iremos sair daqui cedo ou tarde. Vai seguir o conselho de Miyoru?  
  
-Deixar uma boa guarda em Minas Tirith, você diz?Sim.- ele olhava para o céu -As estrelas de Elbereth brilham muito essa noite...  
  
-Você tem medo de deixar a Senhora Arwen desprotegida?  
  
-Eu não a tirei da segurança de Valfenda para permitir que ela morra num ataque á cidade.- ele suspirou, voltando-se para o sábio  
  
-Como quiser...- O mago se levantou, silenciosamente o único farfalhar de suas roupas e capa se movendo -Eu vou me preparar.- e saiu, lentamente, deslizando por entre os salões de pedra, deixando o rei sozinho.  
  
"Gondor..." ele pensou, olhando as grandes figuras esculpidas nas paredes "Quanto pesam suas pedras sobre meus ombros?Eu me preparei tanto...e eu lutei tanto... e agora tudo parece confuso. Como se as paredes estivessem se fechando á minha volta... e agora... e agora?" ele andava por entre os altos pilares, imponentes como a própria cidade branca.   
  
"Quanta guerra se estende a minha frente?Quantas eu deixei para trás... mas agora uma garra aperta meu coração sem gentileza, mais fria do que o aço... os as paredes de pedra de meu palácio..." ele ergueu a cabeça, olhando a sua volta. Então, virando-se novamente de costas, para a sacada onde antes conversava com Gandalf. "Mas a noite está tão clara... e dentro de mim jaz uma tudo em escuridão... estou desesperado e angustiado, e nem consigo saber o porque..."  
  
Passos foram ouvidos reverbecendo pelo salão. Suaves, mas na quietude em que tudo estava, mesmo uma folha pousando no chão faria um estrondo ensurdecedor. Tão leves, e lentos...  
  
-Aragorn-sama?- a voz doce , entrelaçando infantilidade e inocência com feminilidade e sabedoria. Sequer precisava-se do sufixo para saber quem o chamava.  
  
-Sim, Miyoru?- ele se voltou, tentando sorrir -Não consegue dormir?  
  
-É.. e você está preocupado.- ela respondue, aproximando-se   
  
-É tão óbvio assim?- ele pergutnou, desanuviando a tensão de seu rosto.  
  
-Definitivamente. Estava tão imerso ems eus pensamentos que eu me senti tentada a te assustar.- ela deu de obmros, e então sorriu -Mas você pôde me ouvir.  
  
-Minha cara, eu ouviria até um elfo nesses salões.  
  
-Eu imagino...- ela olhou a sua volta. Era uma sala assustadora, de certa forma. Tão áustera e forte, parecendo impenetrável e intimidadora , com colunas altas e esculpidas em pedra.  
  
Ele observou, calmamente, ela admirar as frias paredes do grande salão. Ele se perguntava se ela se sentia de certa forma tão intimidada com aquela grandeza quanto ele se sentira, uma vez, muito tempo atrás....  
  
-É, tão bonito...- ela comentou, num tom misto de solenidade e admiração infantil. Lembrava muito o jeito com que ela falava com ele próprio.  
  
-É sim.- ele suspirou -Mas existem coisas mais bonitas.  
  
-É?Não acho... sabe, essas paredes, esse palácio, digo, a cidade toda... combina com você, de uma forma que eu não consigo explicar. Achei isso desde que vi Minas Tirith pela primeira vez.  
  
Ele riu, tranquilo -São palavras deliberadametne vagas para uma menina tão decidida, Miyoru.-  
  
-É impossível se ser decidido com o que se sente, e quase não se consegue explicar, ou entender.  
  
-Uma afirmação devastadora, filha de minha alma, mas certeira. Você parece uma elfa falando.  
  
-'Nunca peça conselhos aos elfos, porque eles dirão sim e não ao mesmo tempo.' é o que Sam vive dizendo. Na verdade ele parece adorar conselhos e ditados de uma forma geral. Legolas normalmente é direto quando fala comigo.  
  
-É porque ele fala do que ele vê, e não do que sente. Você... o ofendeu no conselho, você sabe.  
  
-Sim, eu sei. Agora eu entendo o quanto fui estúpida, embora naquela hora não. Eu devo ser uma estúpida, uma louca, ou estar fora de mim, para dizer o tipo de coisas que eu disse naquele noite.  
  
-Os elfos... eles sentem mais tristeza que nós, Miyoru, que somos jovens para esse mundo. É difícil para você lembrar, mas Legolas é muito mais velho do que aparenta para você. Embora você aceite isso, não pôde compreencê-lo totalmente. Mas o peso sobre os ombros dele é muito, e isso que ele é jovem para sua espécie. E ele, como você, é um paradozo de juventude e maturidade. Vocês não se compreendem mutuamente.  
  
-Mas nós nos aceitamos, ou pelo menos tentamos. Não gosto que ele me chame de criança, embora saiba que para ele, na verdade, eu mal deveria estar longe de minha mãe.   
  
-Como ela era?  
  
-Minha mãe?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Eu não sei.  
  
-Como?- ele perguntou, virando-se pra ela, estranhando   
  
-Eu sei que é estrnaho... mas eu não me lembro dela. Eu lembro que eu tinha um irmão, e ele era bem pequeno. Eu lembro que ela era razoavelemtne baixinha, mas não me lembro dos detalhes. Eu lembro que ela tinha olhos verdes, mas estes eram muito diferentes dos meus.  
  
-Então puxou-os de seu pai.  
  
-Não. Os dele são de outra cor. Não verdes.  
  
-Sua mãe....  
  
-Ela foi morta quando eu tinha quatro anos. E meu irmão também.- ela respondeu, indiferente, como quem diz 'daqui há algumas horas o sol vai nascer' encostando-se numa pilastra  
  
-E seu pai?- ele pergutnou, observando-a atentamente  
  
-Eu não sei.  
  
-Quem....?  
  
-Uns amigos da família.  
  
-E como você aprendeu a lutar?  
  
-Um pouco com minha mãe, um pouco com meu pai. Um pouco com essa família que cuidou de mim, com um mestre do homem dessa família, e um pouco com um...unh....digsmis que ele era um dêmonio fugido. Mas isso era apenas um modo de tratá-lo.  
  
-Aprendeu muita coisa para pouco tempo....  
  
-Foi necessário.   
  
Ele olhou atentamente para ela. Quatorze anos... nessa idade... nessa idade ele ainda corria pelos corredores de Valfenda achando-se um meio-elfo. E ela estava alí, e era tão adulta como ele, e tão criança como ele mesmo fora nessa idade.-Miyoru.  
  
-Hai?- ela se virou para ele  
  
-Venha aqui, filha de minha alma.- ele chamou, carinhosamente. Ela acompanhou-o então, até a porta. Ele a abriu, e nesse momento, o sol despontou, de frente para eles -Há muitas coisas belas e imponentes nesse mundo, minha criança, e essa sexigem de nós uam preocupaçãop constante. Mas há muitas coisas.... - ele a trouxe para fora, fazendo-a olhar o sol batendo na neve da montanha, e refletindo no branco da cidade, fazendo-a parecer dourada - Há coisas que apenas estão aí, e são belas e puras, e simples, e vale a pena lutar por elas. Mas elas não gostariam que nós nos perdêssemos em seu nome..  
  
Ela olhou a volta, lentamente, banhada pelo sol e o vento frio da manhã. Então voltou-se par ao castelo -Eu...compreendo, Aragorn-sama.- e sorriu -Seguirei o seu conselho.  
  
Ele sorriu de volta para ela, e começaram a entrar. Ela foi na frente, alegremente.  
  
-A propósito....- ela se virou para ele, antes de desaparecer entre os corredores -Minhas coisas já estão prontas para partirmos, Aragorn-sama.- e se foi.  
  
Ele ficou olhando ela ir, calmamente, até que uma outra voz ressonou, suave e quase cantada, perto dele -Não deveria se preocupar tanto, Elessar....- e sorriu, um sorriso que acalmava sua alma como uam tábua de salvação na tempestade  
  
-Arwen, eu...  
  
-Sh...- ela sorriu -Você fará o que é certo,e eu, eu estarei com você.- e sorriu docemente.  
  
-Assim espero, minha Senhora...  
  
-Conversava com Miyoru?- ela perguntou, quando eles se dirigiam para seus aposentos   
  
-Sim. Por incrível que pareça, ela contou-me coisas dessa vez, ao invés de desconversar o assunto.  
  
-Mas você parece estar achando algo de errado nisso.  
  
-Não...não errado, mas...eu sinto que se tem...muito mais para se saber, além do que ela me disse. Tem alguma mácula nela, invísivel em seu corpo ou em seu sangue.  
  
-Não é uma mácula...apenas uma tristeza muito grande para uma criança tão pequena.  
  
-Eu gostaria de curá-la.  
  
-Você não tem esse poder, Elessar. Outro o retém.  
  
-Isso é o que me perturba.... vanimelda...- ele acariciou os negros cabelos dela -Acha que...  
  
-Não sei, Aragorn. Não tenho as habilidades da Senhora da Floresta Dourada, Minha avó.Apenas posso dizer que....que ela saberá como sair ilesa disso tudo. De qualquer forma, ela parece ser muito eficiente nisso.  
  
-Mas ela é só uma criança.  
  
-É. Ela é só uma criança.  
  
======================================  
  
O silêncio do quarto parecia quase funesto sobre ele, como se ele estivesse encurralado numa caverna escura, perdido e....  
  
totalmente só.  
  
Já amanhecia, e a aurora só parecia mais gelada e triste, e vermelha, para ele. Como um espinho em seu peito, afundando mais e mais. Uma mão apertando-lhe a garganta e sufocando-o lenta e passivamente, uma pressão sobre-humano sobre seus ouvidos, esmagando sua cabeça de forma dolorosa e sem pressa.  
  
"Por que ela não veio?" ele se levantou, irritado, e começou a se vestir. Iria treinar, isso seria realmente algo útil a se fazer. Evitaria de pensar nela. Então ele pegou suas flechas e foi para os jardins, tentar distrair-se com seu arco, mas quem em Arda disse que aquilo seria possível?  
  
"Por que afinal ela se zangoi?Eu só quero protegê-la, eu a quero perto de mim para que eu possa fazê-lo!Como poderei protegê-la se ela insiste em se enfiar no covil dos lobos de Morgoth, hã?" uma flecha cortou o ar, indo parar num lugar bem distante do alvo inicial. "Ótimo!Muito bom, Legolas! Atire assim numa guerra e terá tanta utilidade quanto um arco frouxo."  
  
Ele limpou o suor da testa. Estivera treinando por um bom tempo,e arduamente, embora sem a mínima concetração. Ele estava tentandop um tiro melhor, quando uma voz o distraiu -Sabe, treinar assim não adianta nada.  
  
Ele olhou para o céu, para outra flecha perdida -Aragorn, você esperar eu atirar a flecha foi um golpe sujo.- ele disse, parecendo exausto  
  
-Eu sei. Mas sua mente está cansada e seu coração está confuso. Nunca conseguirá nada com treino algum dessa forma.  
  
-Arf!- ela largou as os braços -Eu não consigo parar de pensar nela.  
  
-Eu sei. Vamos partir logo, Legolas.  
  
Ele olhou para Aragor e perguntou, hesitante e temeroso da resposta -Ela virá conosco...não..não virá?  
  
-Ela virá, Legolas. Por enquanto.-  
  
-Como?  
  
Ele andou até o elfo, com muita calma,e colocou a mão em seu ombro -Legolas, ela é uma criança linda, e uma companhia agradabilíssima. Mas ela irá nos deixar um dia, Legolas, você sabe.-  
  
-Não....- ele negou, depois de um tempo -Não, ela quer ficar conosco. Aragorn, ela nos adora. Ela te ama, como todos que te conhecem.  
  
-Legolas, ela vai crescer.- ele disse, apaziguador -E quem sabe?Não nos cabe prever o futuro, apenas cuidar do presente. Agora vá, você e eu temos mais o que fazer além de ficar aqui conversando.  
  
-SIm...- ele assentiu, lentamente. Ficou olhando e pensando no que Aragorn tinha dito; Miyoru iria crescer, casar, ter filhos... e ele?-Aragorn?- ela perguntou, mas o rei já tinha ido. Então ele sacudiu a cabeça, tentando espantar a desolação, e foi para o castelo arrumar suas coisas também.  
  
===============================================  
  
Gomen Nasai!Desculpem a demora, desculpem a demora. Eu estava em provas, ams vou tentar melhorar a partir de agora.Brigado brigado a todos! 


	15. E talvez, te deixar sozinho

Sem maiores desculpas pelo meu horrendo atraso.^-^  
  
Disclamer:Apenas a culpa pelo atraso é minha.  
  
Um suspiro. Um suspiro cansado...O único som causado por algo vivo a ser ouvido por ali. Estava cansado. Deitou-se, suspirando mais uma vez.Terminara de arrumar suas coisas e resolvera sair para fazer absolutamente nada além de olhar o horizonte.E suspirar.  
  
-Pare de suspirar assim, dá nos nervos.- disse a voz forte se aproximando, fazendo-o sentar-se rapidamente.  
  
-Gimli, meu amigo-o elfo sorriu, olhando para o anão se aproximando, atrás de sua cabeça.  
  
-Olha, legolas, eu já agüentei bastante das suas esquisitices élficas, mas isso está muito aquém do que se espera de qualquer um da sua espécie. Você nem me ouviu chegando.  
  
Ele sorriu, quase sem jeito -Você sabe, eu não sei.Distrai-me com o crepúsculo.  
  
-Não, você não se distraiu com o crepúsculo.- o anão se sentou ao lado dele na grama -Você se distraiu com seus pensamentos sobre uma menina humana.  
  
-Tornou-se adivinho agora?  
  
-Quando se faz do jeito certo não se chama de adivinhação. Mas a verdade é que está escrito no seu rosto. Ainda não fizeram as pazes?  
  
-Não exatamente.... - ele respondeu, deliberadamente vago.  
  
-Isso quer dizer que não.  
  
-Não.- ele olhou para o amigo anão, um tanto irritadiço com o ar de deboche que este tinha -Nós não brigamos, se quer saber. E você e Aragorn vêm falar comigo com um ar de sabe-tudo quase ofensivo, criança, não vivi o dobro que você, ao mínimo?  
  
-Mas você é jovem para um elfo. E em certas situações, age como se fosse ainda mais jovem. Meu caro, meu espírito é mais maturo que o seu, pois já conheço o amor e a admiração platônica há algum tempo, e para você eles são novidades.  
  
-Ela é uma criança humana, Gimli, isso não está certo. De qualquer modo, ela confia em mim. Ou confiava, já nem sei.- ele respondeu, sem olhar para o amigo, especialmente concentrado na aquarela do pôr-do-sol.  
  
-Ouça-me....- Gimli disse -Eu sei que jamais voltaria a chamar algo de belo, a menos que se referisse á Senhora da Floresta Dourada, Lady Galadriel. Mas gosto daquela menina, apesar dela ser meio voluntariosa e intempestiva, e às vezes uma verdadeira pestinha, ela gosta muito de você, Legolas, muito mesmo.Belo também é a harmonia entre vocês dois.  
  
-Você acha?- ele se virou para o anão -Você me anima dizendo isso, meu amigo. Suas palavras quase cantam dentro da mim  
  
-Você vai ver...Agora, deixe de ser tão élficamente sonhador e de ficar olhando o horizonte, pois se acha que nada tem a fazer, vá falar com ela ao menos.-  
  
-Perfeitamente, farei isso.- ele se levantou, calmamente -Obrigado, amigo.- e desapareceu avidamente, entrando no palácio, deixando Gimli sozinho. Este retirou seu cachimbo da mala, comentando para o vento -Ora ora.... Esses dois... E deu uma longa baforada -Esses dois....  
  
=============  
  
-Miyoru!- ela ouviu chamar, então se voltou. Estivera sentada entre os halls de pedra do palácio, pensando, quando ouvira a voz de Legolas chamando-a. Levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde, e ficou olhando-o se aproximar, e então disse.  
  
-Eu queria mesmo falar com você, Legolas.- ela sorriu sem-jeito -Sem motivo e impulsiva foram minhas palavras á você durante a reunião. Eu queria pedir o seu perdão.- ela se curvou, a maneira de seu povo. Legolas sorriu, e levantou-a pelos ombros.  
  
-Sim, sempre terá o meu perdão, Miyoru.- ele olhou-a nos olhos -Mas é bom que saiba que não deixarei de proteger-te mais ou menos graças á isso.-  
  
A isso Miyoru fez uma careta, mas assentiu -Se você faz questão....  
  
-Sim, eu faço.  
  
-Então...- ela olhou-o -Obrigada. Por se preocupar.- e sorriu  
  
Legolas encantou-se com isso, sorrindo da mesma forma belíssima dos elfos.  
  
Mas tal clima estava para ser rompido, pois um dos guardas apareceu -Senhor, Senhora!O Rei os chama!- eles assentiram, indo com ele, até a presença do rei.  
  
Aragorn estava sentado no trono, com uma carta nas mãos, que tentava decifrar insistentemente. Gandalf estava de pé, ao seu lado, também lendo a mesma, ou concentrado nela, pelo menos até Legolas e Miyoru entrarem na sala.  
  
-Sim, Aragorn?O que desejas?- ele ergueu os olhos para a voz élfica despertando-o da carta -Quero que Miyoru leia esta carta.  
  
-Mais uma?-ela reclamou, subindo até ele -Agora me tornei escriba do rei.-, e riu suavemente.  
  
"Ola, meus caros inimigos.  
  
Mando essa carta apenas para avisar-vos que:  
  
Eu estou em posse de algo precioso para vocês, Uma garota. Que Ai, ou como vocês chamam, Miyoru, reconheceria.  
  
E Atende pelo nome de...Sagara.  
  
Adieu"  
  
Enquanto lia a carta, o rosto de Miyoru ia embranquecendo, e ela continuava a ler quase mecanicamente, apertando as bordas do papel amarelado com tanta força que seus dedos estavam esbranquiçados, e por um momento, Aragorn acreditou que ela fosse rasgar o papel. Mas ela ficou apenas parado, olhando para as letras desenhadas em japonês, sem nada dizer.  
  
-Miyoru?Por deus, menina, fale comigo?Está bem?  
  
Aragorn a sacudia levemente, tentando acordá-la, pois seus olhos estavam vagos, como se contemplassem coisas secretas, quando se voltaram para Aragorn, como se ele, Legolas e Gandalf que estavam á sua volta fossem coisas completamente novas -Sim....Eu estou ótima...- e forçou um sorriso, e sutilmente afastou-os -Eu...Vou para o...Para o meu...Meu quarto.- e sorriu, saindo, deslizando como um fantasma. Quando eles se deram conta do que acontecera, Legolas quisera seguí-la, mas Aragorn o segurou -Deixe-a....Deixe-a, ela precisa estar sozinha....  
  
O elfo assentiu, triste, olhando pela passagem que ela se fora.  
  
==================================================  
  
Os passos ecoaram, rápidos, desesperados, mal tocando o chão, ganhando os corredores do castelo até o quarto do rei, onde Legolas abriu a porta de supetão, exclamando, com sua voz atormentada, chacoalhando uma carta nas mãos.  
  
-Miyoru fugiu!  
  
O rei se levantou, assustado -Como?  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
==========================  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Pessoas....não me matem, férias são férias, aqui, na China, e na Terra-Média também. E esta pobre autora que lhes escreve pegou varicela, comunmente conhecida como catapora. Sejam gentis comigo.^^  
  
Madam Spooky - Não vem elogiando que eu ainda não vou te perdoar por AINDA não ter postado o capítulo novo da sua fic da herança. Bléééé  
  
Veelaraica- ^^ Sem ciúmes aqui, coisa fofa, mas acredite, o Leggie vai morder o cotovelo de ciúmes muito em breve.  
  
Charmed -Vc sabe que eu te amo, coisa fofa. *Love*  
  
Rebeca- Para vc, mais um cap. Não me odeie pelo atraso,ceeeerto?  
  
No próximo capítulo, bem, tem a Sagara, não ta bom, não 


	16. Estou procurando por coisas

Um vulto se mexe na noite, inidentificável.Na verdade, nems eria necessário tanto cuidado, uma vez que não haveriam perseguidores atrás dela por aquelas bandas, então o que a preocupava?  
  
Eles.  
  
Não importava o quanto ela tentasse se convencer que eles não viriam atrás dela, a culpa se alguma cosia acontecesse martelava-lhe a mente como um machado pesado sobre um ferro que não quer se moldar.  
  
Mas seria pior se ela não fosse.Daí o martelo estaria em seu coração. Não importava o que acontecesse, ela não abandonaria amigo algum ao tormento e tortura, não enquantoe la ainda pudesse empunhar uma espada. Tinha ouvido as histórias deles, iriam entender.Entender que ela não podia ficar lá, divertindo-se, de braços cruzados.Não enquanto sua amiga clamava por socorro sem ninguém para respondê-la.  
  
Desceu da árvore, finalmente. Não tinha problema, a floresta jazia silenciosa como um túmulo. Os barulhos eram dentro da mente dela, como se fosse a última cosia viva do mundo.Não era uma sensação agradável. Nunca fora. Durante anos a fio, ela matara e tivera bons motivos para, na falta fúnebre de sons depois das chachinas terminadas,. se sentir a única coisa viva.Ou não.Talvez estivesse mais morta do que imaginava....  
  
Ela balançou os negros cabelos, que se confundiam com o breu da floresta. Não havia tempo para filosofar sobre o passado, o presente estava encima dela a todo momento.E num passo rápido, como quem foge de algo assustador, ela correu na direção do que ela imaginava ser o caminho para a maldita torre.  
  
Quase podia ouvir os gritos de desespero dentro de si.  
  
===============================  
  
Os passos eram rápidos, leves. Por todo castelo parecia haver uma correria iminente. Mesmo Gandalf corria de um lado pro outro, ordenando coisas, o que não era exatamente do seu feitio.Legolas?Há!Podia apostar que o elfo passara na sua frente pelo menos três vezes sete vezes. E ele nem estava alí a muito tempo.  
  
Pelo que entendera da bagunça, a responsável era a menina. Ao que parece ela desaparecera na noite indo estupida e temeráriamente atrás de uma amiga.  
  
-Menina estúpida...- suspirou -É o seu segundo desaparecimento em um ano. Está começando a não ficar original, criança..- e suspirou. Pegou seu machado e partiu em drieção ao salão, onde ele supunha estar os outros membros da comitiva.  
  
Ao chegar lá, a cena era quase cômica, se o momento não fosse tão pungente, ele se permitiria gargalhar. Sam se encontrava meio vestido, Pippin nem isso, e Merry sequer parecia estar acordado. Legolas andava em círculos, nervoso, murmurando coisas para si mesmo e amassando um papel - se é que ainda era um papel - nas mãos.  
  
Aragorn e Gandalf se trombavam de tempos em tempos. Ambos davam ordens e pareciam áusteros, assustadores e igualmente preocupados e preocupantes. A Rainha Arwen aprecia ser o único ser que ainda tinha consciência no recinto.  
  
-Afinal, nós vamos partir ou vamos ficar aqui como um bando de mulheres assutadas?- ele exclamou, atraindo olhares para si.  
  
E pareceu que naquela hora, a decisão foi tomada.  
  
====================================================  
  
Um grito de dor dilacerante cortava o ar, e mais blasfêmias e maldições vãs eram proclamadas.  
  
-Isso está quase me entediando.Ela só grita, grita, grita, e nada do nosso pássaro cair na armadilha.  
  
-As vezes você é tão sutil, Yukishiro-san.- o costumeiro homem sorriu inocentemente, e dpeois maquiavélico -Creio que ela virá.Ela está vindo, na verdade É extremamente previsível isso.- e se encostou no divã. Depois de momentos de silêncio, o terceiro perguntou -Como sabe que ela está vindo para o lugar certo?  
  
Mais um sorriso. Arrepiante.  
  
-Ah, eu dei uma pista bem clara.....  
  
===================================  
  
-Então é ali.- uma afirmação inútil.Ela falara para si emsma nos últimos dias, tendo a necessidade quase a nível subconsciente de falar com alguém. Realmente, desacostumara-se a ficar sozinha. Não era bom. Não era nem um pouco bom.  
  
Suspirando de suas próprias esquisitices, ela voltou a observar a torre.- Comos e chamava mesmo...?Awh....lembra lembra lembra....- ela bateu de leve na própria cabeça -Esqueci. Certo, certo...parece que essas coisinhas feias se reproduzem rápido. Quando cheguem nem eram tantos...aff....- ela abaixou a cabeça -Orcs, não é?Uruk-hais....- ela bufou. Seria muito mais fácil se eles dessem qualquer imagem de cansarem, ou de baixarem a guarda. Afinal, ela estava ou não sendo esperada?Talvez a porta da frente fosse bom o bastante. Se levantou, indo, imponente em direção á porta. Como ela esperava, os orcs e Uruk-hais pararam-na e a conduziram para dentro.  
  
Os corredores eram negros, com pouca luz e muito, muito mal cheiro. Ela sinceramente acharia que havia um cadáver a cada esquina. Um grande e podre cadáver. De troll, preferencialmente.Mas ao entrar num corredor, seus pensamentos quanto ao mórbido cheiro se desfizeram. Esse corredor era limpo e muito bem arrumado. Ela sentiu vontade de rir ao perceber que a melhora não era muito significante.Parecia um pombal de qualquer jeito.  
  
-Desfaça essa cara, vai se apresentar ao mestre...- grunhiu um ser que parecia humano ao seu lado. Ela fez uma cara elaboradamente irônica. Mas aceitou entrar pelas grandes portas esculpidas, tentando controlar o nervosismo.Nunca fora boa em negociações, sempre se irritara antes delas terminarem. Mas agora era diferente, não era mais uma vida. Era uma vida importante para ela, sua amiga....   
  
Ela suspirou. Daria milhões em troca de alguém querido. Não era algo para se orgulhar, mas... a essa altura da vida, o desprezo pela humanidade se fundia com a fé, num misto de emoções bem interessante.  
  
Tentaria meditar sobre isso mais tarde.  
  
Agora não havia mais tempo - ela cobria em passos rápidos a distancia até o 'chefe'.  
  
-Então...Ai Shinomori?  
  
-Miyoru Kazena, Senhor.  
  
-Sim sim, eu sei.- ele disse, numa voz lenta, arrastada e forçada, movendo-se na sombra. Ela sentiu-se ser jogada ao chão, de joelhos, sem cuidado algum.A sua frente existia uma dúzia de degraus, e acima encontrava-se, numa espécie de patamar, o chefe. Econverto por sombras que pareciam não estar alí ao acaso, parecia uma figura assustadora. Ela riria se não fosse trágico, agora, depois de grande, com medo. Mas a voz encheu o ambiente, engrolada, lenta, mórbida -Eu sei o que você quer. Quer a menina Hotaru, sua amiga de infância, não é?Eu proponho...a...troca clássica. Você por ela.  
  
Miyoru encarou a escuridão, em silêncio. E como uma pedra, a verdade atingiu-lhe: e se ela fosse a mercadoreia a ser oferecida da próxima vez?  
  
-Não.Você vai libertá-la, a à mim também. Eu não vou me entregar.  
  
-Não?- ele pareceu titubear com essa reação, como a própria Miyoru. Definitivamente, não era com essa resposta que ela estava na mente.Mas o momento de confusão de ambos durou apenas tempo suficiente para ele decidir o que fazer -Então prendam-na.Se você nãos e troca pela sua amiga, então eu ficarei com as duas.  
  
Ela moveu-se tão rápido quanto pôde, desembainahndo a espada, matando quantos conseguia, desviando, correndo de um lado para o outro. Golpes rápidos e letais, leitura de movimentos á toda,mas....  
  
Mas ela sentiu uma dor na caceça, de um movimento que ela não previra....  
  
E tudo escureceu.  
  
================  
  
-Gnhww....- ela gemeu, quando sentiu a água gelada em seu rosto, acordando-a subitamente. Presa, de novo. Sinceramente, ela já fora muito melhor, como guerreira e espiã. Seu mestre diria que ela era o piro fracasso da vida dele, mas que nãos e pode ensianr pedras a voar. Afff....  
  
-Bom dia, boneca.- disse um homem. Não era japonês, com certeza. Ela encarou os olhos turvos daquele estranho com firmeza - era o tipo de homem que merecia morrer rápido e o quanto antes. Ele passou um dedo torto pela linha do queixo dela, lentamente.  
  
-'Boneca', vai ser como você vai passar a ser chamado se não tirar esse pedaço de carne podre de meu rosto.-   
  
-Está de mau-humor, Boncea?Oh, desculpe-me, Milady.- ele fez uma reverência de deboche -BEm-vinda da terra dos sonhos, meu bem.- ele deu um sorriso enviesado,e saiu, Miyoru praguejou baixinho contra todos aqueles que estavam naquela torre até a sexta geração, e cotnra sua própria falta de controle.Quando ela percebeu que, no canto da agradável cela, havia alguma coisa se movendo.  
  
-Hey...quem é você?- ela perguntou, olhando curiosamente.A criatura se moveu um pouco e respondeu, nuam voz baixa e cautelosa   
  
-Eu sou uma hobbit. Meu nome é Ana. Ana Monteiro, de Bri.  
  
Miyoru sorriu imediatamente -Hobbit!É a primeira hobbits garota que eu conheço...deixe-me ver você, seu rosto está coberto.  
  
-Eu...- ela parecia temerosa -Estou amarrada, não posso mover meu capuz. Mas eu vejo você.- quando ela disse isso, Miyoru olhou para seu próprio corpo, caído no chão, envergado pelo peso das pesadas correntes que mantinhas seus menbros colados ao chão. Qualquer movimento exigiria um esforço descomunal, então ela nem tentou. Não valia a pena se machucar sem motivo.Olhando para si mesma, ela podia ver e sentir o peso enrolado em seu corpo. É, era melhor nem se mover.-Como nos alimentam aqui?  
  
-Dão-nos uma bebida horrível que desce queimando, mas nos amntém acordada. - a hobbit fez um moviemnto que parecia um dar de ombros.  
  
-Não havia uma outra garota com você aqui?- ela perguntou, ansiosa  
  
-Não. Mas eu ouvi falar de uma prisioneira nos calabouços.  
  
Um suspiro de alívio se ouviu.  
  
-Você veio aqui paratirá-la daqui?  
  
-Vim.  
  
Um silêncio pairou, estranho, sobre aquela cela. Cada uma com seus pensamentos, seus motivos para não falar nada...seus problemas.... Miyrou disse então, num impulso  
  
-Eu vou tirar você daqui também.  
  
==========================================  
  
Lálá-lá. Lálálá *módulo Stand by-dancing*  
  
^-^ Sorry, people, you know me.  
  
Sky- que bom que você gosta do Legolas.^-^ Eu me esforço, brigada.  
  
Madam- Tá aqui, Madam, eu não morri.XD COloquei vc aqui spq sou sua fã.  
  
Charmed- Adoro vc, garota, e obrigado pela paciÊncia, amgia.^-^'''''  
  
Chibi-lua- ^^ vc tinah que entra aqui pq eu te amo e sou sua fã.  
  
Arwen- Brigada, gentil elfa.\(-^o^-)/  
  
Be happy, people, and take it easy.... 


	17. Incontestável, insuperável

O suor escorreu pela face ferida, misturando-se com o sangue e, deslizando pelo rosto, caiu finalmente no chão.  
  
Hotaru imaginava se, em qualquer lugar, Ai estava passando por algo semelhante. Não, se ela tivesse sorte. Tudo que ela queria era Ai solta e forte, para vir soltá-la. Era humilhante e difícil de encarar, mas era verdade. Ai era seis anos mais nova que ela, e durante anos sua melhor diversão fora chamá-la de pirralha.E provocá-la até que ela fosse correndo e chorando para os pais. Daí, ela e Kenji estariam em apuros...  
  
Ela deu um riso exausto. Bons tempos. Sem prisões úmidas e fétidas, sem algemas e correntes, sem sangue e cabelo colados no rosto de forma nojenta.  
  
A menina tipicamente japonesa preferiu voltar seus pensamentos pra Ai. Ai Shinomori, primogênita dos chefes do atual maior clã do Japão.Antes do grande massacre, eram todos crianças e felizes. Depois Ai, órfã, resolveu aperfeiçoar suas técnicas de lutas, até se tornar a assassina mais refinada do país. Estava protegida pelas esferas políticas e econômicas de todo país e do continente também. Mas quando demoravam para achá-la, viviam ela mesma, Ai e Kenji pelas cidades, divertindo-se, feito delinqüentes.  
  
Ai. Seu nome significava amor, e isso parecia evocar todas as reações primitivas nos homens. TODOS a amavam, cedo ou tarde. Mas Ai não amava ninguém. Circulava impunemente entre seus enamorados, dando sorrisos a uns, atenções a outros, carinho, quando muito, afeto sincero e desinteressado. Mas não amor. Nunca amor. Podia mover-se num ritmo frenético e numa naturalidade alucinante entre uma paixão e outra.   
  
Mas essas nunca eram os homens em si, no máximo o que eles pudessem lhe ensinar. Fosse a pintar, lutar, fosse sobre civilizações antigas ou arquitetura. Ela se apaixonava pelo conhecimento, não pelas pessoas.  
  
Mas as pessoas se apaixonavam por ela. Os seus corações começavam a girar por causa de Ai, começavam lentamente, até adquirir uma velocidade insana, e a exclusão de tudo mais. Fora assim com ela. E com Kenji. E todos os outros.  
  
Qualquer um, por pior ou melhor que fosse, acabaria se apaixonando por Ai. E amando-a incondicionalmente. E seguindo-a para onde diabos ela resolvesse arrastá-lo. Do cume ás profundezas, eles iriam atrás. Como cachorros sem dignidades que eram.  
  
"Meu deus." ela pensou, esgotada "A que ponto chegamos...Só espero que ela apareça logo."  
  
O pensamento que ela pudesse não vir em seu salvamento nunca lhe passou pela cabeça.  
  
Ai tinha alguma coisa de sobrenatural.E Hotaru tinha certeza que ela não era de todo humana...  
  
===========================================  
  
A hobbit olhava, impressionada, a menina á sua frente. Em pouco tempo ela vira sua nova amiga aceitar as cantadas do carcereiro feito uma prostituta, afundar uma garrafa de alguma bebida na garganta dele tão fundo quando sua força permitiu, chutá-lo e a seu companheiro, prendê-los e libertara. Tudo isso sem dar um instante para que ela, Ana Monteiro, pudesse ao menos definir um pensamento a respeito dela.E agora ela vinha em sua direção.  
  
-Venha.- a humana lhe sorriu, com olhos verdes brilhando como chamas enquanto a soltava -Não temos muito tempo. Você quer fugir agora ou vem comigo?Eu preciso pegar minha amiga.  
  
-Você não saberia chegar lá.- a hobbit disse, esfregando os punhos machucados -Eu te levo.  
  
Ambas saíram da cela e foram até o armário onde estavam suas coisas e mais algumas -Você sabe lutar?- perguntou Miyoru, colocando suas facas e punhais nos devidos lugares sob a roupa.  
  
-Eu...sei atirar de arco e flecha.- Ana falou, mentindo. Ou quase. Sabia atirar. Apenas não tinha uma mira privilegiada, porque, inveriavelmente, fechava os límpidos olhos azuis quando soltava a flecha.  
  
Miyoru subitamente jogou-lhe uma capa mofada e bolorenta sobre o corpo pequeno da hobbit, e outra sobre si mesma -Um pouco de disfarce não faz mal a ninguém.- ela explicou, arquejando, mas percebeu que sua pequena amiga tinha um corte no rosto , e enfiou a mão numa bolsa, enquanto perguntava, preocupada -Tudo bem com você Ana-san?Está ardendo?Eu vou tirar uma erva que pode cicatrizar mais rápido...- ela procurava a tal erva na bolsa  
  
Ana a olhou de uma forma diferente, com carinho. Então pousou sua mão sobre a pálida mão de Miyoru -Você pode cuidar disso depois. Eu realmente acho melhor sairmos daqui agora.- e Miyoru assentiu.  
  
=========================================================================================  
  
Todos estavam relaxando, antes da luta. Ou supostamente deveriam estar, porque a tensão era tão palpável quando a grama sob seus pés.  
  
Todos estavam se ocupando com alguma coisa, tentando não enlouquecer pela pressão do momento. Absolutamente qualquer coisa servia. Juntar folhas, lavar a louça, contar os nós das tranças que formavam a corda, raspar o tronco de uma árvore...Apenas Gandalf estava parado, pensando. Mas suspirava a cada barulho irritante de um outro membro da sociedade. Cada som parecia afetá-lo como uma explosão, até que, ele mesmo, explodiu  
  
-RAIOS!- ele se levantou, num estrondo -Vão todos descansar para amanhã!Vamos, é uma ordem!Deitem-se, fiquem quietos e procurem dormir!- ele ordenou de forma ríspida, e os hobbits se atiraram para seus abrigos.  
  
Gimli se acomodou também. Como Aragorn e o próprio Gandalf. Apenas Legolas permaneceu mexendo com seu arco, melancólico. E por respeito a ele, ninguém se atreveu a contestá-lo, e todos puderam sentir o amargor da dor que ele sentia.   
  
-Dizem que os elfos amam mais. E sentem mais tristeza.- sussurro Sam.Antes de fecharem os olhos e todos tentarem adormecer. E Legolas ouviu, e se afastou do grupo, tristemente.  
  
Ele apertava os olhos quando os sentia molhados e olhava para as estrelas "Por que?" martelava sua cabeça. Queria que ela tivesse lhe confessado os planos. Desejava que ela se sentisse tão íntima e confiante nele a ponto de confiar-lhe algo assim. Teria ido com ela, se não pudesse impedi-la. E agora ela estaria a salvo...ou ao menos estariam juntos numa cela.  
  
Ele balçançou a cabeça, desesperadamente. A imagem de Miyoru numa cela era equivalente a ter a pele arrancada e sal atirado por cima.Cada escoriação que ela sofria parecia lembrar-lhe de sua incompetência em protegê-la...  
  
Ele olhou para a lua, lembrando-se, quase que se torturando, com a figura amada. O som de seu riso, a maciez de sua pele...céus, toda vez que ele a abraçava se sentia como se estivessem bem-aventurança de Valinor.  
  
Ele cerrou os olhos contra a vontade, tentando se lembrar de toda ela...e, por um momento, se sentiu elevado, tirado da podridão e guerra da Terra-média... até que sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro. Mas não se virou - sabia quem era.  
  
-Vai dar tudo certo. Ela estará conosco muito em breve. Não fique preocupado, meu amigo.  
  
Ele suspirou -Aragorn, eu... eu não queria que ela sofresse.- ele se resignou a dizer, com sua bela voz consternada  
  
-Ela não vai. Entraremos naquela torre e a salvaremos antes que você possa recitar Elbereth Gilthoniel.- o rei disse isso com absoluta confiança  
  
Legolas levantou os olhos novamente, contemplando as estrelas. Fazia uma prece silenciosa para Elbereth desde que descobrira a precária fuga de Miyoru...Miyoru! A Beleza da Noite, os olhos mais lindos que ele já vira, a pele mais macia, a boca mais desejada, o coração mais almejado, os carinhos mais necessário. Perguntou, silenciosamente, ás estrelas se ele soubesse o que o aguardava, teria se entregado tão espontaneamente á essa demanda?  
  
No breu madrigal, um sorriso fugidio nasceu e seus músculos relaxaram sensivelmente. Claro que sim. Nada poderia superar o êxtase, a felicidade desse sentimento. Podia entender Lúthien, e Lady Arwen. As compreendia absurdamente. Por Miyoru, ele iria até Morgoth, no vazio.  
  
-Assim está melhor.- Aragorn parecia ele mesmo quase desesperado -Descanse, Legolas. Precisará ter forças.  
  
-Eu tenho a maior força do mundo, Aragorn.- ele sussurrou suavemente  
  
-Esse é o espírito.- o ex-ranger sorriu e se afastou, deixando Legolas sozinho, acalentando seu  
  
amor.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Ao fecharem a pesada porta, ambas as meninas tiraram aqueles capuzes imundos, finalmente respirando ar - o mais limpo que podia-se ter naquela torre, afinal.  
  
Mas Miyoru não ficou muito tempo descansando. Movimentou-se rapidamente até as grandes despensas nas paredes e tirando algumas ervas, cheirando outras , aprovando ou não, e atirando-as encima de uma mesa que tinha ali.  
  
-O que está fazendo?- perguntou Ana, e Miyoru sorriu para ela -Estou preparando uma coisinha pro chefe desse castelo...  
  
-Posso ajudar?-  
  
-Ah, claro!Por favor, amasse essas ervas nesse pote.- ela separou um punhado ali e estendeu-lhe uma moenda. A hobbit, prestimosamente, começou a fazer o que ela pediu, enquanto Miyoru fazia algumas outras misturas...  
  
=========================================================================  
  
O sol da manhã.  
  
E um chute na porta.  
  
E depois, tudo aconteceu muito, muito rápido.  
  
A apreensão de Hotaru se esvaiu e um suspiro de alívio tomou vida, como se o ar fosse sacudido do lugar. Ai viera, estava ali, com uma criança, pra salvá-la. COmo sempre, a sua irresponsável amiga estava rindo e se divertindo como se fosse tudo um jogo. Maldita pirralha inconseqüente, triplamente amada.  
  
-Venha, Hota-chan. Não temos tempo nenhum.- Miyoru a puxa, e saem todas correndo feito umas tresloucadas. A criança que viera com ela, que parecia bonita como uma boneca, atirava uma flechas a torto e a direito, em todas e qualquer direção.Bom, decerto MIyoru sabia o que estava fazendo.  
  
Hotaru fechou o semblante. Era mais provável que não.  
  
-Sua retardada!- Hotaru gritou, enquanto desciam uma longa escada em espiral -Que diabos de plano maluco e sem sentido é esse?- ela empurrava Miyoru e ambas levantaram Ana, levando-a mais rápido  
  
-Hota-chan, eu temo que não haja um plano bem definido e...- mas Miyoru foi interrompida pela voz temerosa de Ana  
  
-Senhorita Miyoru...eu acho que perdi todas as minhas flechas...  
  
Elas pararam na escada , e degraus abaixo um punhado de orcs as aguardavam com expressões deveras asquerosas. O único comentário de Hotaru foi -Momento perfeito, mina filha...  
  
Miyoru assumiu uma postura séria, e disse -Não permita que firam a Ana-san, Hotaru.- e sacou as espadas duplas, atacando-os numa arrancada, aproveitando o espaço apertado para enfrentar um ou dois de cada vez.   
  
Ana fitou-a, em estado de torpor. Os movimentos rápidos de ambas as lâminas que se moviam como pássaros, e Miyoru parecia dançar majestosa e magnificamente, o não lutar. O seu corpo se movimentava com leveza e graça, como um feitiço, e os olhos brilhavam como chamas. E os corpos iam caídos, destroçados, cortados ao meio, acabados, enquanto Hotaru levava a hobbit com cuidado, protegendo-a, com um sorriso enviesado.Outra paixão...  
  
===========================  
  
Tudo aconteceu muito, muito rápido.  
  
O sol da manhã.  
  
E depois um chute na porta.  
  
Eles invadiram a torre fazendo barulho e matando desesperadamente, uma chacina irremediavelmente fadada a falhar, se não fosse a sorte abençoada que cobria aqueles andarilhos. E suas primorosas habilidades em campo de batalha.  
  
Um grito feminino se esgueirou, ruidoso, pela escada abaixo, voltando a atenção de todos para lá, e exatamente para lá se dirigiram, atropelando toda e qualquer cosia - ou orc, ou pessoa - que se transpusesse entre eles e seu objetivo.  
  
Enquanto subiam as escadas, o arco de legolas cantava, e as espadas faiscavam. Os pensamentos do grupo se voltavam unicamente na esperança de chegar a tempo de defender Miyoru , e Legolas provava mais que nunca uma situação em que seu corpo parecia estar sendo rasgado por corvos.Se sua preciosa menina sofresse, se ela morresse...  
  
Mas quando galgaram mais alguns degraus uma cena absolutamente nova se descortinou diante de seus olhos: Miyoru estava lutando, não apenas corajosa, mas de maneira triunfante e fenomenal.Atrás dela tinham uma menina e, absurdo dos absurdos, uma hobbit!  
  
Miyoru sorriu para eles, encharcada em suor -Oi!Não me olhem assim, eu fui perfeita até agora!- ela gritou, voltando a desferir seus golpes fatais. As faces surpresas de todos se converteram em expressões de alívio, e então de batalha. Mas um coração ali se sentia especialmente vivo e aliviado ao ver que sua criança se encontrava salva, e tão sã quanto possível.  
  
Os orcs e os homens inimigos foram rapidamente liquidados até o último remanescente, e eles desceram até o andar debaixo, todos arfando e suados, e em silêncio...então Pippin não agüentou  
  
-Miyoru!- e a abraçou com força -Morremos de saudades suas.- e logo todos os hobbits fizeram os mesmos, e estavam rindo, parecendo um bolinho humano.  
  
-Hey, hey.- ela os afastou -Eu quero apresentar: essa é minha amiga, hotaru.- a menina de cabelos castanhos curtos, alta e morena, fez um meneio de cabeça. -E essa é Ana Monteiro.  
  
Quando Miyoru moveu o capuz dela, revelando cabelos ruivíssimos e olhos azuis, o mundo pareceu parar para Frodo. Ele ficou olhando aquela Hobbit entorpecido, sem compreender o incêndio elétrico de sensações que o queimavam vivo.  
  
-Olá...- ela disse, e Merry logo soltou -Nunca te vi no condado!- a pequena sorriu, balançando a cabeça -Eu sou de Bri...  
  
Miyoru riu suavemente da evidente atração bombástica de Frodo pela menina,antes de perceber Legolas ao seu lado -Eu senti imensamente a sua falta, Miyoru.-  
  
Ela corou, envergonhada por ter fugido -Eu...hãann...  
  
-Eu acho melhor sairmos daqui.- disse Gimli , cortando tudo, enjoado com aquele ar românticista.  
  
-Não.- Miyoru interrompeu -Eu quero desafiar o senhor dessa torre.- ela disse, sinistramente.  
  
Aragorn assentiu, depois de um tempo, e todos se moveram pelo castelo, voltando para a sala onde Miyoru estivera antes...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
=================================  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Aaaaartrttrghh|!Consegui!PErdão pela demora, foi algo realmente exaustivo, férias, trabalho, escola....mas eu sobrevivi, e aqui estou, meus amores!Eu poderia fazer uma dúzia de agradecimentos, mas a lista seria imensa. Só posso dizer que TODOS vocês são especiais para mim, e que eu me considero muito, muito sortuda, por ter amigos como vocês. 


	18. Porque, você sabe, eu te amo

Lá lá lálálálá lá lálálálá  
  
Não me batam, não me matem. Eis o capítulo 18 \^-^  
  
------------------  
  
=============  
  
-----------------  
  
A sociedade caminhava com firmeza e sem hesitação, como se o lugar todo estivesse absolutamente sob controle. E algumas eventuais carcaças de orc, mas nada perigoso. Ana observava, surpresa,   
  
como tudo era fácil e simples com aqueles Homens Grandes....oh, nem todos eram homens, tinha   
  
quatro hobbits, um anão, e ela podia jurar que aquele loiro era um elfo, com toda a graça de   
  
movimentos e brilho. Ela se viu corar e por uma mecha do cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha,   
  
sentindo-se idiota de pensar em algo assim na presente situação.  
  
Ela desistira de tentar atirar suas flechas há algum tempo, "Afinal" pensou "É mais provável que   
  
, com tanta gente, eu acerte um deles sem querer." Olhando para os lados, viu que a menina Hotaru   
  
parecia ter tomado para si a responsabilidade sobre ela, já que a estava rodeando feito um   
  
urubu.  
  
Deu de ombros, e reparou logo que entraram num outro corredor, que este parecia um pouco mais   
  
ajeitado que os anteriores, e terminava em grandes portas de ferro. Então Miyoru parou sem   
  
qualquer aviso, colocando a bolsa no chão, e tirou alguns frascos que elas tinham preparado   
  
anteriormente, até achar o que queria, e recolocar os outros novamente na bolsa, com uma calma   
  
enervante.  
  
-O que você acha que está fazendo, Miyoru?- Pippin questionou finalmente, entre o curioso e o   
  
exasperado, olhando-a passar umas misturas nas mãos e nas pontas dos dedos.  
  
-Apenas me garantindo.- ela respondeu, antes de engolir um outro líquido com uma careta.  
  
-Não é   
  
perigoso tomar ervas sem conhecimento?- perguntou Legolas, tomando-lhe o frasco das mãos,   
  
olhando-a discretamente angustiado.  
  
-Não é sem conhecimento.- ela respondeu, rispidamente, mas logo abrandou –Ah, Legolas-san, já   
  
lhes disse que é para me ajudar.- ela sorriu, quebrando o semblante do elfo. –Vamos?- ela   
  
acrescentou, movendo-se para a porta, mas sentiu a pesada mão de Aragorn no seu ombro –Permita-me   
  
entrar na frente, filha.- a menina fez um meneio de cabeça e o deixou passar, ficando um pouco   
  
atrás. E com um forte empurrão, Aragorn abriu as portas, entrando no aposento com dignidade e   
  
majestade.  
  
============================  
  
Ele ergueu os olhos, estranhando que alguém viesse até ele sem ser chamado. E grande foi sua   
  
surpresa ao descobrir quem eram. Um sorriso desesperado tomou-lhe as feições, e ele tentou   
  
maquinar alguma coisa para fazer. Se bem que sempre tinha sua espada e bem sabia o que poderia   
  
fazer com ela nas mãos.Olhou os invasores á sua frente e se levantou, esperando.   
  
Aragorn estava sensivelmente exalando um pouco de sua majestade, porque ninguém na sala   
  
permaneceu imune àquele ar de nobreza. E sua voz firme ressonou nas paredes calma, porém justa-Eu   
  
sou Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, Elessar e Rei de Gondor e Arnor,e senhor, esta torre é nossa.   
  
Alguns momentos um silêncio sepulcral se instalou, antes do homem nas sombras se levantar e   
  
proclamar com um tom quase divertido -Eu reconheço sua autoridade, Senhor Elessar, mas não   
  
tenho...- ele descia de seu patamar negro de forma quase tediosa, degrau por degrau -...a mínima   
  
vontade de entregar a esta torre, ou a mim, sem lutar.- Quando finalmente se revelou, sua imagem   
  
causou contradição na sociedade. Tinha uma aparência absolutamente comum, cerca de quarenta anos,   
  
cabelos castanhos alguns já grisalhos, olhos castanhos...enfim, o que transtornava era a   
  
expressão: ele sorria. Um sorriso de puro divertimento, quase infantil, que tinha chocado quase   
  
todos os seus inimigos. E uma mais que os outros;  
  
-A...anata...anata wa...- em um conjunto consecutivo de instantes ela expressava uma diversidade   
  
quase aleatória de emoções, passando de uma para outra num ritmo enlouquecedor. Arregalara os   
  
olhos e empalidecera, mexendo os lábios sem produzir sons.Daí passou á descrença, rancor, asco,   
  
desespero, ódio, vingança, entre outros ininteligíveis em seu belo rosto. Ela ergueu a mão pálida   
  
e abaixou a cabeça, ocultando o rosto entre as mechas negras e os dedos delgados. Segundos   
  
depois ela retomou sua postura, erguendo a cabeça, com visível calma e frieza quase glacial.  
  
O sorriso do homem nem mesmo hesitou em permanecer, quando disse, suavemente -Creio que sim, sou   
  
eu. Sabe, eu sinto muito, muitíssimo por você ter sido mantida prisioneira, mas sabe, acho que   
  
não aceitaria de livre vontade, não é?Ah...seus olhos me deliciam. São tão, tão invulgares.- ele   
  
abriu mais o sorriso e deu de ombros, voltando-se para os outros -Ora...vejamos. Um Rei, quatro,   
  
não, cinco pequenos..não eram quatro?Bom, um anão, um mago, um elfo... são uma armada   
  
interessante. Passaram por tantos orcs numa tentativa quase desesperada, e bem, vejamos...Vão   
  
lutar todos contra mim?Ou vão escolher alguém.-  
  
Aragorn ia adiantar-se, já com a mão na bainha da espada, mas Miyoru interrompeu-o, com uma   
  
gelidez assustadora -Essa pergunta é desnecessária, Soujirou.Você está numa dívida de honra   
  
comigo.- e caminhou concisa e silenciosamente até o meio do imenso salão, onde parou, em posição   
  
de batalha. Parecia inflamar um quê de ódio calculista que deixou seus companheiros incrédulos.   
  
Hotaru murmurou, em tom baixíssimo e de sério aviso: -Não interfiram. É um assunto muito pessoal.  
  
-Se você insiste, criança...mas pense, crê que avançou tanto a ponto de me superar?- aquele   
  
sorriso dele tinha muito de renitente.Em resposta ela ergueu uma sobrancelha -Eu não tenho dúvida   
  
quanto a isso.- e ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo. Num momento que, num piscar de olhos,   
  
seria perdido, eles sacaram a espada e as cruzaram, tirando faíscas. E uma luta fantástica   
  
começou.  
  
Ambos moviam-se em uma velocidade tão fantástica que apenas relances de seus corpos eram vistos   
  
aqui ou ali em toda a dimensão do local.As espadas batiam e ressonavam como tambores, atritos tão   
  
violentos produziam barulhos estridentes e horríveis das lâminas se estilhaçando. Os vultos eram   
  
rasgos de cores, dos cabelos negros, dos olhos verdíssimos, das roupas azuis dele. Quando o som de   
  
carne cortada se tornou real, uma cor nova entrou na mistura. Vermelho vivo. Sangue estava   
  
fluindo e sendo atirado pelas paredes, era sangue demais para um golpe. Subitamente, pararam.  
  
Ambos estavam cansados, ambos suavam e arfavam de tal forma que acabariam com o ar da sala em   
  
pouco. E sangravam.   
  
Soujirou apresentava um feio corte no abdome, mas nada efetivamente letal. Já Miyoru estava num estado deprimente...toda sua pele que estava descoberta estava com cortes pequenos e profundos ao   
  
longo dela, e partes em que o sangue parecia ter vindo á pele sem conseguir sair. Mesmo seu belo   
  
rosto estava escoriado, e as roupas já não passavam de trapos.  
  
====  
  
Legolas nem mesmo conseguia se mover. Quando vira o estado de sua criança, ele sentira um   
  
instinto de protegê-la; Nada mais importava. Ele tinha até mesmo acertado Aragorn e Gandalf antes   
  
que estes pudessem contÊ-lo. Miyoru estava no lado oposto da sala, perto do trono, apoiando-se na   
  
espada ensangüentada, que apoiava no chão. Cada respiração forçada dela parecia tirar todo o ar   
  
de sua volta...e ele quase cometeu algo louco enquanto o imbecil, o Soujirou, falava.  
  
-Ora..meu bem, eu lhe ensinei isso no passado! Sempre uma aluna relapsa, não?- ele tomou um ar   
  
pretensioso- Numa velocidade tão sobre-humana, o primeiro órgão que sofre é a pele. VOcê é uma   
  
menina, quase criança, de família nobre e pele suave. É óbvio que com a velocidade que alcançou,   
  
as partes em que a pressão sanguínea se tornou insuportável estourou. Veja, só suas mãos; que   
  
estão calejadas pela espada, não se cortaram.- ele sorriu mostrando-lhes dentes já amarelados e   
  
olhos sádicos -Você sabe que não pode lutar nessas condições, ou vai morrer de hemorragia em   
  
cinco ou seis minutos e...  
  
-Sim, eu sei.- ela cortou, arquejando, olhando para o chão. AA espada ainda era sua maior fonte   
  
de equilíbrio  
  
-Então desiste?SE rende e posso chamar o próximo?- ele se voltou lentamente para os outros   
  
companheiros, para os quais estava de costas. Legolas já tinha atirado uma flecha que cortou-lhe   
  
o peito, porém ele desviou. Era um mestre em velocidade.  
  
-Calma, Legolas.- Miyoru gritou, parecendo exaurir com isso a maioria de suas forças -Não será   
  
necessário.  
  
==  
  
A preocupação era evidente nos rostos de todos, e o desespero e a angústia variavam de cada um   
  
daqueles entes queridos dela, que a queriam tanto e sofriam também. Ana começara a chorar   
  
baixinho, assustada, com medo por si e por essas pessoas estranhas, quando sentiu um braço a   
  
enlaçar quase paternalmente -Tudo bem. Ela é forte.  
  
Ana olhou de esguelha para o hobbit que a abraçava, e o fez soltá-la bruscamente. Olhou-o com um   
  
quê de raiva no olhar e sussurrou -Não me toque.- Ignorou a surpresa e as expressões dele e   
  
continuou olhando a batalha estancada. Eles observavam que cada vez mais o infame passava a mão   
  
na garganta, parecendo sedento. Quando Miyoru levantou a cabeça, e os olhos realçados no seu   
  
brilho quase espectral pelo sangue que corria-lhe o rosto  
  
-SOujirou, você não está se sentindo com..sede?  
  
-De fato, Ai... por que?-ele se voltou para ela com curiosidade  
  
-POr nada.- ela controlou uma risada -Você não reparou que eu lutei de um jeito um tanto   
  
peculiar?  
  
-Sim, de fato..você parecia mais concentrada em me acertar com suas mãos...- a fala dele já se   
  
tornava rouca e ele respirava mais depressa.  
  
-POrque eu coloquei em você um veneno,Soujirou.  
  
-Oi?- apesar do tom de voz dele ter se alterado, ele continuou sorrindo rinitentemente.  
  
-Na ferida que fiz...- ela continuou lentamente, juntando ar.- Eu tinha passado um veneno que não   
  
permite que o organismo absorva água ou oxigênio gradativamente. Você tem menos de 5 minutos de   
  
vida  
  
E abriu-se o espetáculo do desespero diante deles. Soujirou estava horrorizado, seu corpo todo   
  
tremia num frêmito desgastante e se convulsionava em espasmos, apertando sua garganta e seu   
  
peito. Suava frio, e os olhos se dilatavam...ele ia ficando louco, louco..até cair de joelhos,   
  
gritando.  
  
-Me..deixem. Sua...maldita...eu... Eu posso morrer, Ai Checo..maori...sim..mas..das por..tas..da   
  
morte...eu vê..vejo...seu destino...seu futuro é- ele tossia, arfava e gritava, nem mesmo   
  
conseguindo terminar suas frases. Mais humilhante do que perder a calma é não conseguir   
  
amaldiçoar e ficar gaguejando como uma criança. Então, num fôlego, ele terminou -Negro, Ai!Toda   
  
dor que você passou até hoje será menos da metade do que o futuro lhe reserva. Sim,   
  
sim!Sobreviva, sobreviva para enfrentar vulnerável o seu caminho!Pobre criança!Vaia infeliz!- e   
  
riu de forma insana. Mas ele utilizara demasiado esforço naquela tarefa, e vacilara, entontecendo   
  
e tombando finalmente ao chão. Ele tentou se afastar, rastejando até as sombras, e murmurou   
  
-Dei..xe me..mo..- e caiu, agonizando  
  
Miyoru o viu afastar-se com uma certa complacência digna, sem qualquer vestígio da frieza e ódio   
  
anteriores, e se precipitou para ir em direção á eles. Então Aragorn Soltou legolas, que correu   
  
pegá-la nos braços, falando em élfico uma enxurrada de palavras com teor preocupado. Ela se   
  
recusou a ser carregada, então ele a apoiou até os outros, que os olhavam com admiração   
  
faustosa. Quando fecharam a porta atrás de si, foram tantos comentários simultâneos que Miyoru   
  
fez uma careta, respondendo como podia. -Eu tomei o antídoto, lembra?E como apliquei na pele ele   
  
não absorveu.Obrigada. Eu também fiquei. Ele tinha sido meu mestre e amigo da minha mãe...  
  
A última frase soara com um ponto de tristeza, e Ana interviu fortemente, ralhando -Ela está   
  
cansada e vocês ficam importunando-a com perguntas!Mais tarde!- e os hobbits, curiosamente,   
  
obedeceram. Todos pareciam divertidamente surpresos com a mudança entre os pequenos,   
  
especialmente Gandalf e Aragorn.  
  
-Vamos sair daqui, vamos?- Sugeriu Pippin, ao que todos assentiram.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Legolas misturava algumas ervas a pedido de Gandalf, soturno. Seu belo semblante parecia estar   
  
catatônico, num estado de sensibilizar quem o visse. A dor e o pesar élfico sempre eram maiores   
  
que os dos ouros seres...  
  
Ele pensava, confuso, sobre tudo que vira. Sobre a força, a precisão de Miyoru. Ela era uma   
  
exímia guerreira, certamente, e uma assassina digna de alto mérito. Talvez conseguisse até   
  
realizar seu intento delirante sozinha. E isso tudo o assustava e angustiava. Ele se deliciava a   
  
cada sorriso dela, a cada toque, expressões de ternura ou sabedoria, Ele nunca realmente   
  
entendera que ela era o que dizia ser, embora a tivesse visto lutar e matar. Nunca com aquele ar   
  
de...frieza. Diante da morte, da dor. Planejar uma morte tão cruel como aquela do veneno tinha   
  
pra ele algo de..injusto. Imoral, covarde.  
  
E ao mesmo tempo sua alma descansava em glórias por ela estar viva,e por poder cuidar dela,   
  
tratar suas feridas e adormecê-la em seus braços. Mesmo odiando o fato dela tê-lo deixado, sua   
  
frieza e sentindo-se enojado pelo que ela tinha feito, ele não conseguia resistir á ela, á estar   
  
com ela. Lembrou-se das palavras da Senhora DOurada, dizendo-lhe que Miyoru seria a felicidade   
  
dele, no sentido total da palavra...  
  
Ao ver a infusão pronta, foi até onde os feridos descansavam ou dormiam. PRetendia tratá-la   
  
desacordada, não queria estabelecer uma conversa..e ao mesmo tempo ansiava por ouvir-lhe.   
  
'Céus...' pensou 'Isso está saindo do controle,' Mas ao vê-la deitada, tranqüilamente, á sombra,   
  
ele teve tempo de sorrir, satisfeito e faminto de vê-la mais, e de mais um pensamento 'Não. Já   
  
está absolutamente fora de qualquer controle.' e se censurando fortemente, abaixou-se ao lado   
  
dela, puxando-lhe o braço para curar-lhe. Ele trabalhou habilidosamente, dispensando ajuda de   
  
Aragorn ou Gandalf, quisera tratá-la sozinho.  
  
Tocá-la se tornara uma tarefa explicitamente árdua, uma vez que ele não queria machucá-la mais. E   
  
tinha que agir com toda sua força de vontade para não abraçá-la forte, esquecer as feridas,   
  
falar-lhe...não. Devia desviar-se de tais pensamentos.Mas não se poupava dos pequenos prazeres de   
  
sentir-lhe a pele de porcelana. Todo seu ser rejubilava-se em tê-la tão suave e tão próxima.   
  
Momentos podiam ser o inferno de Morgoth e o ápice da felicidade simultaneamente. Mas quando   
  
tratar-lhe um ombro, ela abriu seus olhos. Ele sempre se deleitava na cor fantasiosa que eles   
  
guardavam. Pareciam se tornar de um verde mais incomum a cada dia, mais brilhante, mais luminoso,   
  
claro...  
  
-Bom dia, Legolas...- ela forçou um sorriso, abrindo um dos cortes no rosto, que ele estancou, rapidamente, a custo da sua força de controle. Sua mente tinha virado o caos.  
  
-Volte a dormir, criança..- ele disse, suavemente -TÊm que descansar.- a voz dele vacilou,   
  
olhando para ela, e quis se punir por isso.  
  
-Não me sinto cansada.- ela deu de ombros, estragando o trabalho dele com o último corte, ao que   
  
ele deu um muxoxo..- Desculpe.- murmurou baixinho -Não sabia que você era um curador...- e   
  
sorriu, feliz com a constatação.  
  
LEgolas sentia em si o prazer sôfrego de ouvi-la, vê-la sorrir...ela o tirava de si, e estava-o   
  
matando de alegrias e pensamentos disnexos...jamais imaginara que amar poderia ser algo assim.  
  
-Hey, pare de me olhar como se eu estivesse se confundindo, sim?- e diante do silêncio vacilante,   
  
em tom cúmplice, confidenciou -Sua fala é:'Miyoru, sua criança estúpida e inescrupulosa, nos   
  
fazendo vir até aqui atrás de vocÊ!Agora cale a boca e não se mova enquanto eu a curo, ou vou   
  
surrá-la por cima dos ferimentos!"  
  
Diante disso, o elfo não pôde reprimir um riso que pareceu arrancar dele toda sua confusão, ao   
  
menos naquela hora. Depois disso, seus olhos se tornaram menos lívidos, e mais brilhantes -Sinto   
  
muito, Miyoru, mas duvido que jamais vá ouvir algo assim de qualquer um. Bem, talvez de Gandalf.   
  
Certamente de Gandalf.- ela riu divertida, diante dele rolando os olhos -Mas apenas porque nos   
  
preocupamos muito com você. Quer segurar o cabelo, por favor?- ele pediu, voltando a cuidar do   
  
ombro dela. Depois de uns instantes, ela se afastou dele, com uma exclamação de dor.  
  
-Isso arde!- ela disse pra ele, como que para convencê-lo a esquecer a questão  
  
-Se você tivesse ficado em Minas Tirith, não teria se machucado, nem teria que ser curada.   
  
Aconselho-a a pensar nas conseqüências quando elaborar seus planos, menina.- Legolas murmurou com   
  
paciência, e só isso pareceu convencê-la, que voltou a ceder-lhe os machucados. Então lamentou  
  
-Não tinha um plano. E nem pensei em ervas ardidas...  
  
-Então eu recomendo fortemente que você procure pensar antes de agir.- caçoou dela em tom   
  
divertido, recebendo um sorriso escondido numa careta e um tom de falsete dizendo:  
  
-Elfos...tsc tsc- e balançou a cabeça. Ambos se sentiam profundamente relaxados e felizes na   
  
companhia um do outro, na atual situação. A noite parecia acariciá-los com um vento suave e   
  
fresco, e as sombras das árvores soavam amigas e protetoras, e por algum tempo, um silêncio   
  
prazeroso se instalou pacificamente em todo o acampamento.  
  
-Eu não vou lhe agradecer.- ela murmurou, com firmeza -Não seria suficiente.Vocês bem sabem o que   
  
fizeram por mim e...  
  
-Sh...- Legolas a cortou, sorrindo -Cesse de lamuriações pelo momento, querida criança. O brilho   
  
da sua presença encantadora é pagamento suficiente por dez dessas. Deixe-me cuidar do rosto   
  
agora, sim?- ele molhou um pano nas ervas, e embora tremesse levemente ao segurar o rosto dela,   
  
começou a remediá-la, embora ela fizesse caretas e reclamasse  
  
-HUmanos...- ele murmurou, fingindo-se de sério -Tsc tsc...  
  
Ambos riram, e desfrutaram daquela felicidade conjunta mais algum tempo, esquecendo-se de seus   
  
anseios, apenas existindo e falando um para o outro, rejubilando-se em sua venturança, em meio ás   
  
trevas.  
  
==================================  
  
Aragorn suspirou com alívio, caindo em uma cadeira, exausto. Osgiliath era uma cidade forte,   
  
estava fortemente armada e era um refúgio seguro. Todos comiam e descansavam no salão, e mesmo   
  
Miyoru, já melhor, ouvia atentamente Ana contar-lhe sobre sua vida em Bri. A hobbit era, como de   
  
costume da raça, uma boa contadora de histórias. O rei sorriu, vendo ambas sem a menor sombra do   
  
cárcere em seus rosto, e sentiu Gandalf tocar-lhe o ombro -É permitido ao menos sorrir entre as   
  
grandes jornadas.- e este também abriu o semblante.  
  
Pippin cantava para todos, encima de uma mesa, quando entrou um mensageiro élfico   
  
silenciosamente, sem ser notado por qualquer outro, e se ajoelhou em frente á Aragorn, que se   
  
endireitou para lhe ouvir. Este, com um meneio de cabeça, começou -Sou um mensageiro da Senhora   
  
Galadriel, rei Elessar, e venho trazer-lhe a notícia que esperavam: temos o paradeiro de mais uma   
  
parte do anel.  
  
Não teve viva alma que não tivesse prestado total atenção á essa mensagem. E os companheiros   
  
sentiram-se respirar profundamente, questionando-se por seu próximo paradeiro.  
  
-------------------------  
  
================  
  
--------------------  
  
Para os agradecimentos, vamos lá?1, 2, 3, já!  
  
...  
  
iiihh...gente demais...tempo de menos..XD  
  
pessoas, eu sou muito grata a todos que leram, a todos que deixaram review, a todos que me aturam, a todos que me estimulam,e a todos que me mandam e-mails dizendo como a Miyoru deve agir e o que ela faria ou não (bizarro, né?o.o)  
  
Eu adoro vocês. Esse fic é a maior prova disso. Muito, muito obrigada. 


	19. Eu não sei onde minha alma está

Olá, olá. Aqui principia a segunda parte da nossa história juntos, amado leitor, e eu espero que ela seja ainda melhor para vocês do que foi a primeira. Só posso agradecer a todos que me estimularam a esse retorno, e dedicar esse capítulo a essas pessoas especiais que são a sorte da minha vida.  
  
DISCLAMER(esse é sério, prometo)- Que Tolkien não é meu é óbvio. Mas que as personalidades dos personagens são originários do maravilhoso cérebro da minha boa amiga Sadiesil. Vocês que são pessoas de bom gosto e lêem a maravilhosa fic "VIDAS E ESPÌRITOS" vão reconhecer a partir de agora essa parca cópia das coisas supremes que essa escritora fantástica criou. E vocês que não leram, assim que terminarem de deixar sua review aqui, voltem até a página de fanfics e leiam toda ela, crianças.  
  
=  
-  
Os dias se passavam, a paisagem mudava,e alterava-se também os espíritos e escolhas dos membros da nova comitiva. Miyoru, antes alegre e entusiasta como um passarinho, havia se transmutado em um ser alienado do grupo. Mal podia-se ver ser rosto sem que este estivesse voltado para as páginas amareladas de algum livro antigo e muito valioso que ganhara de Aragorn ou Gandalf. Legolas observava-a se desculpar e ir treinar nos arredores, sempre naquelas horas frias em que ninguém acordara ainda. Ouvia-a dolorosamente treinando suas habilidades com a espada até momentos antes do grupo despertar. Enquanto viajavam a cavalo ela se enredava nos livros de Gondor, que lia lentamente pela ausência de costume com a escrita. Poucos e raros foram os momentos em que ela juntou-se ao grupo para rir ou conversarem. Os outros habituaram-se com relutância, e exceto pelo elfo, quem mais sentia o apartamento de Miyoru eram Hotaru e Anna. Sem intimidade com o resto das pessoas, elas acabaram tornando-se amigas por necessidade.  
  
Aragorn e Gandalf assistiam ao aprofundamento de Miyoru com um orgulho fraternal, a da parte do Rei isso existia, no fundo de sua mente, silencioso, como um pensamento da permanência de Miyoru para sempre entre eles. Afeiçoara-se á menina como uma verdadeira filha, e agora sentia que podia compreender Lorde Elrond melhor.  
  
Frodo demonstrara que nascia, com a sutileza de uma manhã de primavera, algo em seu coração sobre a hobbit de cabelos vermelhos. Interessava-se pela beleza tradicional dos traços de seu rosto, e o espírito forte dela o divertia.Infelizmente ela não parecia partilhar o mesmo entusiasmo e repelia-o quase sempre violentamente. Preferia visivelmente a companhia de Legolas, sempre seguindo-o e acercando-se dele quando podia. Também tinha por hábito fazer companhia á Miyoru, mesmo que silenciosamente durante a leitura desta. Apenas sentava-se ao lado da garota e ficava por perto. E quando a bela menina deixava de lado os livros, Anna estava entre os primeiros que iam requerir-lhe a atenção e divertí-la. Também era a primeira a reparar e repreender qualquer erro ou indelicadeza de Miyoru, e reclamava da menina sempre pra qualquer um, mas via-se logo que era uma questão de afeto.  
  
E nesse ritmo organizadamente caótico, eles contuavam a jornada como podiam, sempre seguindo a noroeste. No momento a bem-quista menina humana estava distando, ao nascer do sol, treinando exaustivamente. O som dos movimentos rasgando o ar chegavam perturbadores à audição élfica de Legolas. Sua curiosidade de ver, tocar aquela que agora treinava o exauria dia após dia. Fechou os olhos, sabendo que não adiantaria nada na tentativa de se acalmar. As linhas por trás de seus olhos formavam a imagem de Miyoru com perfeição artística, e ele deixou-se respirar essa figura que ele amava com devoção, até quase adormecer nela. Estalou os olhos com o som de um movimento da própria,vendo-se respirar aceleradamente e passar a mão pelos cabelos dourados, olhando ao redor. Todos dormiam.  
  
Após algumas arfadas, se acalmou. Recostou-se suavemente contra uma árvore, sentindo-lhe a energia como uma cânfora. Realizava que estava enlouquecendo, cada dia ele travava batalhas internas de intensidade máxima, mas completamente novas. A lembrança de Aragorn tentando ajudá-lo tantas vezes foi um momento de paz em sua mente, abrindo-lhe um sorriso. O guardião certamente devia entender a turbulência de seu sentimento e confusão, tendo passado por uma situação similar. Mas Arwen o amava.  
  
Abriu os olhos a procura ao ouvir um movimento próximo. Era a hobbit Ana que acordava e olhava ao redor com uma expressão ligeiramente preocupada, até notar o elfo. Quando ela abriu os lábios para a previsível pergunta, Legolas gesticulou com a cabeça na direção que Miyoru tinha ido. Ana voltou-se para o mesmo ponto, com um quê de impaciência no semblante. Aproximou-se de Legolas lentamente, com uma expressão severa.  
-Você não deveria permitir que ela se afastasse do grupo.  
-Ela não está distante, pequena. Apenas alguns metros.  
-Ainda sim é contra as ordens do líder.  
-Sim, é.- ele sorriu, complacente. Seria estupidez tentar explicar que ele jamais conseguiria negar um pedido de Miyoru. Então optou por agir como sempre agia com hobbits; com calma conivência.  
-Eu poderia contar para Sr. Elessar.- o tom era de total inflexão na voz feminina. Fantástico.  
-Poderia.  
Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, até que a cabeça ruiva assentisse lentamente. E caminhasse rapidamente na direção que o elfo lhe apontara, momentos antes.  
  
-Onde você pretende ir?- Legolas levantou-se, seguindo-a.  
Ela não respondeu, apenas continuando com o elfo agora ao seu lado. Até tirar algumas folhagens de seu caminho e encontrar uma clareira parecida com a que estavam, na qual Miyoru realizava movimentos elaborados com esforço e precisão. Ambos ficaram, por algum tempo, assistindo á demonstração de habilidade da humana, surpresos por nunca terem imaginado que ela lutava tão bem. Durante ás batalhas que presenciavam ela executava golpes mais fáceis e bem menos complicados ou letais.  
  
Ela treinava com ambas as espadas com que Lady Galadriel lhe presenteara como se estas fossem extensões de seus braços. O suor escorria em gotas, o cabelo negríssimo, apesar de devidamente preso, grudava-se ao rosto e colo dela. Era uma visão interessante.  
Ana cometeu, então, um erro. Se encostou em uma árvore para observar melhor, chamando a atneção da menina. Em alguns instantes,dois dardos de arremesso prendiam seus cabelos á árvore. Por sorte deles, ou muita presença de espírito da hobbit, esta não gritou. Miyoru abriu as folhagens que os protegiam com violência, arfando, mas com um sensível ar de imponência, até identificar os dois espiãos.  
-Ana. o que...Legolas?O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- ela arregalou os olhos verdíssimos, inquiridores, fazendo ambos gaguejarem. Até que, enfim, Legolas conseguiu dar uma visão entendível da situação presente.  
  
-Ah, sim...- aquiesceu Miyoru, passando o olhar de um para o outro, e sorrindo afinal. -Bom, imagino que todos devem estar acordando agora. Melhor voltarmos, certo?- e partiu na frente, com Legolas em seu encalço e a hobbit logo atrás. Estes últimos com o coração acelerado, mal contendo a ansiedade que de espalhava em seus corpos, cada um por seu motivo em particular.  
  
======================================================  
  
-Vocês perceberam?- perguntou Pippin, agitadamente -Perceberam?Ah, digam que o fizeram-  
Todos os outros desviaram sua atenção para o hobbit, que parecia encantado. À exceção de Miyoru, muito concentrada em sua leitura.  
  
-Onde estamos?- o hobbit tentou por último, antes de um suspiro teatral e uma explosão de alegria -Estamos indo pra Valfenda!  
Sorrisos, abertos ou furtivos, nasciam nos lábios de todos os presentes. Até a menina ergueu o rosto de seu livro, buscando por Aragorn.  
-Aragorn-sama?  
-Sim, Miyoru?  
-Por que estamos voltando?Ainda falta muito pra nossa demanda se concluir.  
-Sim, mas temos que chegar aos portos. Por isso nos permitiremos passar por Valfenda, no caminho. A idéia lhe desagrada?- o rei pareceu receoso em perguntar -Não. Até porque me lembro parcamente de lá.  
Legolas olhou-a com notável espanto no semblante, mas a voz de Sam chegou antes da sua -Me perdoe senhorita Miyoru, mas eu acho impossível!Como esquecer um lugar tão belo, onde a paz e a felicidade parecem reinar incontestáveis?Cheio de plantas e coisas bonitas e elfos realmente ótimos por todos os lados.Já viu algo mais belo?  
-Eu achei a Cidade Branca muito bonita, Sam.  
-Sim, certamente, mas difícil de comparar á Valfenda.- Frodo entrou na discussão.  
-Eu só não prestei atenção,está bem?- ela riu, desanuviando a tensão no ar -Prometo dessa vez notar cada vitral em cada janela de cada quarto.  
-Apenas queríamos que você se lembrasse de apreciar um dos locais mais belos da terra-média, adorada criança.- Aragorn sorriu-lhe, e ela voltou-se para o livro novamente, liquidando qualquer tentativa alheia de lhe falar por um bom tempo.  
  
================================  
  
A chegada ao belo refúgio, a Última Casa Amiga a Oeste, foi para eles tal alegria que requereria palavras que não são mais tão fáceis desde os poetas élficos de cá esqueceram-se da língua que falavam os Valar. De qualquer modo Lorde Elrond soubera da sua chegada e prepara tudo para que se sentissem confortáveis e seus corações pesassem menos durante alguns dias. Eles aproveitaram com cansaço o banquete e as festividades de sua chegada, embora no fim seus corpos tivessem se sobreposto ás suas mentes e exigido-lhes descanso. Mas souberam recuperar isso nos outros dias que se seguiram.  
  
Talvez para revidar as provocações dos hobbits, ou talvez, como justificou-se mais tarde, os livros tenham levado-a a se interessar naquele lugar que parecia ainda manter o viço impecavél contra o tempo, apesar do anel Narya ter sido destituído de poder. Mas que importância têm as justificativas?Miyoru interessou-se em cada detalhe, histórico ou arquitetônico. Parecia observar com cuidado tão meticuloso e dedicado que com frequência deixava de ouvir o que os outros diziam ao seu redor. A mesma atenção era dedicada ao Senhor de Valfenda. Nos jantares, ou nas vezes que ele se unia ao grupo, notava que era de uma forma delicada e agradável assistido pela menina com prazer. Suas atitudes e palavras eram embebidas por ela com o fascínio das crianças que subitamente descobrem um mundo rico ao seu redor.  
  
Mas ele passou a gostar dessa criança em especial, como no passado gostara de Estel. Via os seus atos refletidos nos do dúnadan que criara ao reivindicar o cuidado da menina para si, e seu filho de criação a tratava como uma verdadeira filha de seu sangue. A partir disso, afeiçoar-se ainda mais como se a uma neta, era inevitável. O Lorde se via cedendo sorrisos e longas explicações sobre Valfenda e a Terra-Média. De bom grado também contava-lhe histórias, aprimorava-lhe o estudo de élfico, entre outras lições. Momentos de grande deleita para ambos, especialmente quando - observando um momento de descontração entre sua nova pupila e um querido elfo louro- seu coração conheceu e ansiou pela mesma coisa que todos os outros que os acompanhavam.  
  
Os gêmeos também a receberam como se fosse a filha de seu irmão mais novo, e o retorno da jovialidade para a Casa de Elrond. Pouco lhes importava os avisos do pai para não se apegarem de mais a ela, preferiam acreditar que duraria para sempre. Elladan e ela discutiam frequentemente sobre assuntos mais variados, e a conversa deles era sempre rica e culta, embora muitas vezes Elladan tivesse que lhe esclarecer algum ponto. Com Elrohir ela treinava, e ambos divertiam-se imensamente perseguindo-se e provocando-a, mesmo quando fortemente repreendidos por Elrond ou algum outro. E ele lhe mostrava suas pinturas e técnicas, e muitas foram as vezes em que ele ficava pintando e ela lhe fazendo companhia, ambos em silêncio reconfortante. Mas eles tiveram tempo de aproveitarem seus 'irmãos' ausentes na grande parte do tempo, porque não era com nenhum deles que a nova herdeira de Elessar gastava a maioria do seu tempo.  
  
A princípio o elfo não dera qualquer relevância a ela, dispensando-lhe somente a atenção necessária para provocar Legolas, e para ser justa, nem assim ela o notava. Mas isso mudou quando, durante um dos treinos, Elrohir tinha desarmado-a e ela continuava enfrentando-o como podia. Manteve-se irresvalável ás provocações do seu adversário e apesar de terminar sendo derrotada depois de um longo tempo, buscou a vitória até o último instante com uma firmeza de força de vontade pouco comum, sem exceder qualquer limite de agressividade ou honra. A partir dessa manhã, Lorde Glorfindel achou que ela merecia uma atenção maior.  
Foram poucos momentos até que os dois se tornasem quase cúmplices. O louro elfo podia contar-lhe maravilhas que nem mesmo Elrond poderia, sobre tempos idos e outras terras tendo vivenciado aquilo, e tinha uma mente sensivelmente aguda. Por sua vez, Miyoru também lhe contava sobre o futuro e lhe ensinava curiosidades de sua cultura. Cabe aqui comentar que, para alguém que já viu tantas eras passaram como Glorfindel, a súbita perspectiva de existir uma coisa completamente nova e diferente era interessante, quase imperdível. As coisas que a menina contava em nada se pareciam com o que ele já tinha ouvido ou cantado, a sua índole rebelde dele e segura condizia com a dela em natureza, sendo que ambos não se encomodavam.Depois de alguns dias passaram a nutrir entre si um afeto e uma amizade verdadeira, enraizada nas semelhanças e nas diferenças, e principalmente na diversão e riso que inspiravam um ao outro.  
Isso desagradava fortemente aos filhos de Elrond, e em especial a Legolas, que se sentia profundamente consternado cada vez que tomava conhecimento deles juntos. Surgiu-lhe uma dor e uma angústia na alma que se trasformaram numa mancha oculta sob a alegria do lugar, mas nem Elrond nem qualquer outro interviram  
  
========================  
  
Fora isso, a atmosfera lírica do lugar parecia reconstituir o vigor e a tranquilidade uma vez mais aos pobres viajantes. Tal era notado pela leveza e o espírito lúdico dos jovens. Frodo parecia esquecer-se das máculas em sua alma, Aragorn voltava a parece um guardião, só que ainda mais despreocupado e novo, e Gandalf fazia brincadeiras para eles. Mesmo Ana e Hotaru passaram a participar do grupo e a brincar com todos como se fossem amigos de infância. E Miyoru, a dedicada Miyoru, não se importava em perder alguns sábios ensinamentos de Elrond se fosse para se divertir com seus amigos, para alegria destes.  
  
-Afinal- começou Merry, um dia, folgadamente recostado em um sofá que parecia imenso para ele -Nossa princesa finalmente desiludiu-se do papel e da tinta, e dos livros murmurantes nas madrugadas. Fato que a obrigou a buscar o convívio das pessoas de carne e osso.- ele levanto-se, equilibrando-se de pé sobre algumas almofadas -Bem-vinda ao mund..- infelizmente, o hobbit se desequilibrou e tombou para frente, espalhando ao redor algumas almofadas. O riso geral encheu o recinto, impedindo-o de terminar sua frase até que ele mesmo permitiu-se rir.  
  
-Eu sinto imensamente, Merry, meus caros...- Miyoru desculpou-se, sua voz ainda com resquícios de riso -Mas fiquei encantada com tantas coisas por descobrir. Você não faz idéia- ela se dirigia agora a Merry -Das companhias que eu tenho encontrado, meu caro.- Por um intrincado momento todos pensaram sobre isso, e Aragorn, exalando tranquilidade, soltou anéis de fumaça, concentrando-se em seu cachimbo. Do peitoril da janela, o belo elfo queixou-se ao grupo  
  
- Mas não os abandonou de todo. Apenas trocou as palavras escritas pelas ditas, e agora nos deixa saudosos para ir ouví-las serem contadas por alguém.Depois volta, canta e ouve poesias conosco, e logo nos foge novamente, ressurgindo apenas a tempo de eu não trancá-la para fora do quarto.- o tom era de chacota, mas o lamento escondido atrás dessa era presente e marcante. Miyoru sentiu-se terrivelmente arrependida, mas antes que pudesse se explicar ou desculpar, Aragorn ergueu a voz lentamente  
  
-Por que vocês ainda dormem no mesmo quarto?Digo...- ele pensou em algumas palavras -Não que eu tenha qualquer desconfiança de vocês, mas minha bela filha não tem mais porque temer ficar sozinha, e talvez sinta-se acanhada de pedir um quarto novamente.- a respiração de dois foi suspensa nesse instante, encarando ao rei, evitando se olhar. Este fitou a ambos lentamente, até que ela se manifestou: -Eu aprecio a companhia de Legolas. Especialmente porque somos dois sonâmbulos que fazem companhia um ao outro nas madrugadas silenciosas.  
-Mas não seria melhor se vocês dormissem em quartos conjugados então?Isso é facilmente arranjável-  
-Não. Eu gosto assim, se Legolas não se incomodar, prefiro continuar apreciando o prazer de rir com ele sob as estrelas.- Mais uma vez a simplicidade de Miyoru desarmava as armadilhas que Aragorn lhe montava. Ele esperara qualquer reação que expusesse seu coração a todos, mas do modo que falara parecia tão simples, tão...inexpugnável. Tragou novamente, sorrindo para a leve derrota.  
  
Já em Legolas os efeitos foram menos sutis, como de costume. Não conseguia evitar censurar-se pela falta de coragem para expor seus sentimentos, o medo de ser rechaçado. E ainda mais injuriava-se com a inveja dos momentos que ela passava ao lado de Glorfindel, imaginando que o lorde fascinava a garota de forma que ele jamais conseguiria. Tal aflição era tão forte que o impedia de ver que, a sua volta, todos apoiavam seus sentimentos e colaboravam, conspirando muitas vezes, para que tudo ocorresse de forma trazer felicidade para o coração de todos.  
Resignou-se, suspirando pesadamente e observando o jardim, quando sentiu seus olhos envolvidos por braços suaves que ele jamais deixaria de reconhecer -Adivinhe quem é?- ela murmurou, alegremente -E como eu poderia deixar de adivinhar?- ele sorriu e permitiu-se levar pela torrente de emoções benéficas, esquecendo qualquer nódoa em sua mente.  
-Você é terrível.- ela o abraçou, olhando para os jardins com ele -Acha mesmo que eu o estou negligenciando?- ela perguntou, genuinamente preocupada -Só ás vezes.- e acabou rindo da expressão de irritação dela -Certo. Então eu grudarei em você sempre que tiver tempo de respirar, até que você esteja repleto de mim, com meu cheiro impregnado.- ela riu, fazendo-lhe cócegas que terminaram com ambos rolando e rindo, estatelados pelo chão, para diversão dos espectadores.  
  
===================================  
  
Muitas vezes foi registrado com pesar que os dias de boa ventura e felicidade passam e lépidos e sem serem notados, enquanto as desgraças se arrastam e se alongam de forma que cada segundo pareça uma eternidade. Já haviam se passado dois meses que eles permaneciam sob o suave enlevo de Imladris, e a partida tão irresponsavelmente adiada era iminente, como um lembrete terrível imediatamente rechaçado das mentes antes de se tornar um pensamento completo. Assim como em Minas Tirith, tudo que se relacionava a partida acontecia em vagarosa relutância e qualquer preparativo ou mesmo tocar no assunto era um tabu. E tampouco para os que viviam lá o momento da triste despedida era bem-vindo, pois eles se sentiam alegres e jovens novamente com tantas crianças próximas. Mas havia uma missão e o tempo parecia ferir-lhes a consciência a cada noite a mais que permaneciam em Valfenda. O momento decisivo chegou durante um jantar, e foi Gimli quem teve a coragem necessária para trazer o assunto a luz.  
  
-Ouçam,eu não quero parecer ingrato ou desrespeitoso, longe disso, nutro um enorme respeito por Elrond e estou a disposição dele e de todos os seus, embora corra o risco de parecer o contrário. Tenho certeza que todos entendem o que eu falo, e todos lembram do que viemos fazer. Não estamos viajando a quase um ano para desfrutar da hospitalidade e das lareiras de Valfenda, mesmo que isso me parecesse bem razoável. Teremos, cedo ou tarde, de ir pegar aquele maldito pedaço de anel, e Aragorn ainda não nos disse onde devemos ir.- e ele terminou voltando-se para o amigo, que teve que se esforçar para mascarar seu pesar com a inevitabilidade do assunto. -Sim, temos que partir meu bom Gimli, e não pense que a demanda não pesou em meu coração todo o tempo que estive aqui. Não é segredo que a partida não é uma notícia agradável a nenhum de nós, mas necessária á todos. O que buscamos está além de Bri e do Condado, meus caros.  
  
-Os Portos!- exclamou Frodo, com um súbito entendimento, ao que Aragorn assentiu.  
  
-Sim, os portadores eram criaturas terríveis que buscavam atacar aos portos, mas uma comitiva de elfos que iam para lá os cercaram e tomaram o anel. Agora eles os guardam lá, e esperam que o busquemos.Partiremos então em uma semana.- e, durante todo o resto da noite para eles não houve comemoração ou mesmo conversas. Apenas Legolas e Miyoru conversaram, muitas horas depois, enquanto assistiam juntos o amanhecer.  
  
=  
-  
Ufa....até que não foi tão difícil. Não ficou tão ruim, ficou?Tá, eu prometo melhorar.  
  
Meu agradecimento dessa vez vai para uma pessoa especial, que eu não tenho podido falar muito ultimamente, mas que é, em última análise, a responsável por esse revival da fic, e pela minha promessa de tentar atualizar toda semana. Ela me ajudou a escrever enquanto eu não conseguia pensar em nada, e apesar de se subestimar tem um poder de criação fantástico. Essa FANFIC toda é dedicada á minha cara amiga Serenity, para que ela e todos vocês saibam a minha gratidão por ter uma amiga assim. 


	20. Eu não sei onde minha casa está

Olá a todos 

Esse capítulo ficou incompleto durante meses. Eu não tenho, definitivamente, a mesma inspiração que tinha quando comecei a fic. Nem o mesmo propósito. Na verdade, quase tudo mudou.

E, de fato, a fic perdeu o rumo.

O que antes era claro em minha mente agora é só uma vaga idéia do que escrever no próximo parágrafo. E nada mais. Mas eu não desistirei dessa fic, independente do tempo que demore para "parir" cada nova atualização. Tolkien levou 10 anos escrevendo O Senhor dos Anéis, e não chegou a efetivamente publicar o Silmarillion em vida. Não tenho a pretensão de levar tanto tempo, nem de escrever algo tão marcante, mas vou terminar essa fic de uma maneira aceitável.

É imperdoável que vocês tenham que aguardar meses por cada atualização, mas as linhas não fluem mais como no princípio. Portanto, para satisfação mútua, eu tentarei escrever mais, mas gostaria que vocês dessem idéias, expressassem anseios, e, enfim, contribuissem para o andamento da fic.  
E eu espero apresentar-lhes uma grande surpresa e inovação no próximo capítulo.

Até breve (espero)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era a noite anterior a partida da Comitiva, e mesmo o tempo parecia fluir de forma triste. Todos estavam descansando em seus quartos ou em qualquer outro lugar, e nessa noite as belas canções élficas eram poucas e mais pareciam sussuros de tristeza vindos das paredes. Legolas procurava por sua companheira de quarto, e estranhava ela não ter se recolhido ainda, ao menos para conversar com ele como fazia sempre. Ao final cansou-se de esperar e tomou a direção da biblioteca, onde ela deveria estar.  
Chegando lá, notou com estranheza que aquela parte da Casa de Elrond era ainda mais silenciosa e calma do que o resto, mal se ouvia qualquer barulho exterior. Ele caminhou entre as prateleiras, olhando para os cantos e esperando escontrar uma menina inerte dormindo em algum deles, com um grande livro na mão. "Inerte não." corrigiu-se em pensamento "Porque ela controla o sono como bem quer. Mas eu estava certo de que a encontraria aqui.." e seus pensamentos o impediram de perceber uma outra pessoa, até que fosse tarde demais.

-Legolas Thranduillion.- a voz belíssima soou ao ouvidos de Legolas com o desagrado usual. -O que faz numa biblioteca essas horas?E logo você, que nem deu o ar de sua graça nesse aposento no tempo que foi hóspede aqui?- e o Lorde apontou a cadeira a sua frente para o príncipe.

E Legolas voltou-se para encontrar Glorfindel sentado calmamente, com algumas anotações estranhas, tinta e papéis dobrados na mesa a sua frente. Relutantemente sentou-se, sua educação impedindo-o de ser descortês. -Eu procurava por Miyoru, e creio que você já sabia disso.- o desconforto dele parecia preencher o amplo aposento. O elfo a frente dele, como de costume, ignorava confortavelmente o fato.

-Sim, ela estava aqui a pouco.- o sorriso dele parecia inexpugnável -Estava ministrando uma última lição sobre sua escrita antes de partir. Creio que posso surpreendê-la quando estiverem de volta.-

-Estranho o fato, Lorde, de você se interessar por uma escrita que não tem qualquer fundamento em nosso tempo.

-O fato de você não se interessar não significa que a mesma disposição se estenda a todos os outros.- Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, erguendo até os olhos o ideograma que acabara de fazer com uma expressão de triunfo -E de qualquer forma, até onde eu sei, alguns de nossos inimigos compartilham o mesmo conjunto de sinais.- e virou a folha, para Legolas -Isso significa "Coragem".-

Legolas suspirou, e observou o que o 'amigo' lhe mostrava. Parecia-lhe uns estranho emaranhado de linhas que se uniam em algum momento. Tentou brevemente entender a graça que Miyoru e o elfo a sua frente viam em se dedicar a ideogramas como esse.

-Pensei que você comprenderia, Alteza. Uma vez que tanto esse ideograma quanto sua floresta parecem confusos e absurdos para quem os vê, embora aqueles que os chamam de 'seus' possam adorá-los.- e depois de forçar um confronto entre ambos os olhos azuis, tão diferentes quando o céu e o gelo, colocou a folha de lado e pegou um pincel, começando lentamente a desenhar outra coisa. O par de olhos sensíveis, belos como um céu de verão, procurava discernir se o outro estava judiando dele ou tentando fazê-lo ver algo.

-Você pode esperar aqui, se quiser. Ela deve voltar para me ver logo.- Retomou a palavra Glorfindel. Agora nem mesmo desviava os seus olhos da ponta do pincel, concentrado. -coisas novas são sempre interessantes.

"Por Iluvatar..." Legolas fechou os olhos um instante "Ele só pode estar fazendo-o com o intuito de me incomodar. O que eu faço para sempre me tornar alvo das chacotas de GLorfindel"  
-E até quando vai se interessar, quando deixarem de ser novas?Até quando um livro interessa?- questionou Legolas, deixando transparecer muito da sua angustia e de seus temores dos ultimos dias.

-Mais do que você, já que não parece se interessar por nada além de olhar para ela e ouví-la cantar.Um livro é muito mais fascinante que um bibelô, ou um pássaro canoro.- Ele falava com despreocupação, ainda dedicando-se aos caracteres -No pouco tempo que ela esteve aqui me mostrou mais do que a você em um ano.

-Isso não quer dizer que eu não me importe!- O príncipe aproximou-se da mesa, fazendo Glorfindel levantar os olhos -Mas ela tem dores em seu passado que eu não quero despertar. Se ela não quer me contar, eu tampouco vou ficar inquirindo. Não quero vê-la triste de modo algum.

-Todos temos passados dolorosos em algum momento, Thranduillion.- um lembrete pouco sutil, bem ao modo de seu autor -EO que não significa que o passado todo seja um amontoado de más recordações. Todas as pessoas que valem a pena superam isso, e mostram o que há de melhor em si.Não desistem da batalha, mesmo achando-se indignos.-

-Mas isso requer muito esforço e dor.- Legolas tentava argumentar, apesar de presentir quem sairia vitorioso da discussão -E não é isso que eu quero que ela sinta ao meu lado.

-É esforço que permite ás pessoas crescer e melhorar. Você está agindo como seu pai.-

O príncipe encarou-o novamente, desta vez parecendo curioso. Glorfindel riu e explicou -Está julgando as pessoas menos do que realmente são. E está tentando envolvê-la numa gaiola de delicadezas.Erros que aquele elfo tolo cometeu toda sua vida. Aquela criança que você vê com tanto cuidado, com medo até de olhar demais, é mais firme do que você foi durante muito tempo.- ele sentenciou com seu jeito provocador habitual. Legolas sentiu-se atordoado, mas antes que elaborasse qualquer coisa para poder se afastar das verdades entrelaçadas em chacotas que o Lorde a sua frente atirava, Miyoru voltou. Vinha correndo, trazendo alguns papéis coloridos em seus braços, deixando cair um pelo caminho.

-Legolas!- ela sorriu, e pareceu encantada com a surpresa, enquanto despejava seus achados sobre um canto vazio da mesa e se sentava ao lado do lorde louro -Finalmente veio se divertir conosco?

Glorfindel chegou a abrir os lábios para dizer algo, mas repensou e decidiu continuar conversando com seu pincel.

-Vim vê-la porque você deveria descansar, criança. Amanhã partiremos.- ele conseguiu soltar, ainda machucado com as frases terríveis do elfo mais velho. Agora sentia-se negligente e ignorante quanto aquela menina á sua frente, embora guardasse em sua mente cada respiração dela.

-Perdoe-me pela preocupação, meu amigo, e como pedido de desculpas...- Miyoru deixou escapar de seus lábios um sorriso misterioso, e pegou uma folha de papel colorida, mechendo com ela.Não permitiu que ele visse o que fazia.

Ao fim de poucos instantes, debruçou-se sobre a mesa e estendeu para Legolas uma mão fechada, e ao abrí-la revelou um pequeno pássaro, feito das dobraduras do papel. Legolas pegou-o com delicadeza e o observou com cuidado, era muito pequeno e singularmente perfeito. Olhou-o de todos os ângulos enquanto a voz doce que lhe encantava os ouvidos dizia:

-Chama-se tsuru. Em minha terra acreditamos que se você fizer mil desses, e o mesmo pedido a cada um deles, pode fazer qualquer desejo se tornar real.-

Parecera que eles compartilhavam um segredo, algo sutil e que lhes alegrava os corações. Ambos sorriram verdadeiramente, olhando para aquela pequena demonstração de afeto. A harmonia do lugar foi quebrada quando Glorfindel finalmente exclamou -Terminei.- e estendeu sua folha para ela, que voltou a se sentar e corrigiu o que tinha em mãos.

-Seu traço é bom...você deve ser bom com espadas, meu amigo. Mas cometeu um erro aqui.- e apontou alguma coisa no desenho -Dá pra duvidar se você quis dizer "mal" ou "coração".- e devolveu-lhe a folha. Este a colocou de lado e disse -Enfim, não deixemos nosso belo Legolas aqui esperando, aborrecido, enquanto nos afundamos em nossos ensinamentos.- ele deu um olhar para o elfo de quem falava, e um sorriso jocoso -Vá com ele, vá. Se ele veio até aqui te buscar é porque cansou-se de esperar, e haverá tempo par anós quando voltarem. Eu vou ficar e brincar com seus kanjis um pouco mais.- Miyoru suspirou, fingindo-se de exausta, e foi com Legolas entremeando as prateleiras cobertas de livros. Quando voltou-se, quase no final -Você vem se despedir de nós amanhã?- perguntou alto, e a resposta reverberou até eles -Claro. Eu não perderia a chance-  
Então ela pareceu satisfeita, e sorriu para Legolas, ambos indo para o quarto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miyoru acabara de sair do banho, pronta para se deitar e com o que levaria na viagem preparado para a partida, mas não via Legolas. Foi até a sacada então, e ele estava sentado no parapeito, olhando para o origami com curiosidade ainda.

-Se quiser, eu posso ensiná-lo como fazer.- Ela o surpreendeu levemente, e o elfo pareceu estranhamente feliz e confuso -Não seria a mesma coisa.- respondeu -Nunca tive grande habilidades manuais, como Elrohir ou Glorfindel.

-Então eu posso fazer-lhe sempre que quiser algo novo. Existem muitas formas de origami, que é como chamamos essas dobraduras de papel.- ela sentou-se ao lado dele, e observou o céu acima deles, enquanto o som do Bruinen cantava distante.

-Isso me parece melhor, mas este sempre será especial.- ele sussurou, antes de desviar seus olhos do seu novo presente e tomar coragem para falar com ela -Eu nunca te perguntei muita coisa, e talvez por educação você nunca tenha me contado nada. Mas não quer remediar isso agora?Conte-me algo sobre seu povo, minha criança, sobre sua terra.- a voz dele pareceu muito bonita e suave, como uma brisa que vem do mar e Miyoru sentiu-se muito bem.

-Então...eu contarei a lenda de Tanabata.- ela olhou para ele, corou, e pareceu-lhe uma verdadeira contadora de histórias, ali, sob a luz das estrelas, ela começou a contar-lhe:

-"Era uma vez, uma única vez na história, no tempo da formação do Universo. O soberano Celestial, (Tem no Ô) ainda estava atarefado em confeccionar estrelas e dependurá-las no firmamento, para brilhar durante a noite. Também as nuvens ainda estavam sendo tecidas e, esta tarefa cabia a bela filha do Soberano Celestial, a princesa Tanabata Tsume. Ela sabia como ninguém, fazer as mais tênues tramas de tecido e justamente por isso, era conhecida como Orihime, a Princesa Tecelã.  
Dia após dia, ela trabalhava sem parar em seu tear. Dele saiam tecidos tão leves e diáfanos, tão finos, macios e maleáveis, que seu pai os pendurava no céu entre as estrelas, por vezes deixando-os cair em pregas até quase tocarem a Terra. Hoje damos a estes tecidos o nome de nuvem, névoa e cortina de nevoeiro, conforme a densidade.  
Inteiramente absorvido pela tarefa de formar o céu, o Soberano Celestial orgulhava-se muito da habilidade da filha e a ajuda de Orihime era muito valiosa. Porém um dia, ele percebeu que a Princesa Tecelã estava pálida. E disse:  
- Filha, tens trabalhado tanto que bem mereces um pouco de descanso. Hoje está dispensada de tecer, e pode folgar o dia inteiro. Aproveite para visitar o Amanogawa. Mas não se esqueça de voltar ao trabalho amanhã, pois ainda necessito de delicadas cortinas de nevoeiro para as manhãs de primavera, e porções de nuvens brancas para o verão.  
Orihime sentiu-se muito feliz. Há muito tempo desejava caminhar descalça em Amanogawa – o rio Celeste, conhecido no sul da margem oposta (Brasil) como Via Láctea, e divertiu sem preocupar. Até então não sobrava tempo para tamanha descontração.  
A Princesa Tecelã, vestiu seu mais belo kimono e correu dançando por entre as estrelas do Rio Celeste. No meio da Via Láctea avistou, no meio da correnteza estelar, um belo jovem com chapéu de caipira, banhando um boi.  
-Quem é você ó bela donzela? Perguntou o jovem vaqueiro.  
-Sou a estrela Shokujosei no Tanabata Tsume, filha de Ten no Ô, o Soberano Celestial, mas me chamam de Orihime, a Princesa Tecelã, respondeu ela. Também sou conhecida no Hemisfério Sul da Via Láctea com o nome de estrela Vegas.  
-Meu nome estrelar é Altair, o vaqueiro, mas no Extremo Oriente da Via Láctea me chamam de Kengyu no Hikoboshi – se apresentou o pastor de gado.  
Daquele encontro casual começou a brotar um sentimento de felicidade, nunca antes sentido por Orihime. Os jovens se divertiram muito, brincando de pega-pega, rindo e correndo no rio Celeste. Depois a convite do Vaqueiro, Orihime concordou em visitar a casa dele.  
Hirokoboshi ajudou a princesa montar no boi, e conduziu-a através da Via Láctea em direção ao Hemisfério Sul, seu lar. Lá chegando, se divertiram muito dançando juntos no prato celeste. Tamanha era a felicidade da princesa que esqueceu completamente as recomendações do pai, e os dias se passaram.  
Preocupado com a demora da filha, o Soberano Celestial ficou desesperado. Chamou uma garça e mandou fazer uma busca, encarregando-a de dizer a princesa que voltasse o mais depressa possível ao Palácio Celeste. A garça avistou a princesa dançando na margem oposta da Via Láctea, e deu-lhe o recado. Porém, Orihime, estava tão feliz e divertindo-se como nunca que não deu ouvidos ao pássaro mensageiro.  
Cansado de esperar e muito zangado com a desobediência da filha, o Soberano Celeste foi buscá-la pessoalmente:  
-Não destes ouvidos a minhas palavras! – disse o deus do Espaço Celeste – olha o céu! Ainda falta muito trabalho a ser feito, e ficas aí com namoricos, quando precisamos de nuvens, névoa e cortinas de nevoeiro. Portanto não poderei mais dispensá-la do trabalho. Tens que voltar ao palácio e continuar a tecer.  
E o Soberano Celestial despejou grande volume de água estelar no Rio Celeste. Então a Via Láctea que era largo porém raso que se podia atravessar a pé, foi transformado em rio caudaloso, tantas eram as águas de estrelas que a divindade celeste havia despejado.  
Como a princesa Tanabata (Orihime) e o vaqueiro Altair moravam em margens opostas do Rio Celeste, ou seja, em hemisférios opostos da Via Láctea, não havia meio de se encontrarem mesmo as escondidas. Portanto a princesa voltou melancolicamente junto ao tear no Palácio Celeste.  
Porém sentia-se tão solitária, e com tanta saudade de Altair, que não conseguia mais tecer. Ficava apenas sentada e chorando incessantemente. Ela havia descoberto que era mais feliz no pobre casebre rural do caipira vaqueiro do que no suntuoso palácio de seu divino pai.  
No Hemisfério Sul, a estrela do vaqueiro Altair, também morria de saudades e passava o dia todo tocando sua sanfona e cantando.  
O vento levava a canção até o Palácio Celeste, que aumentava a saudade da princesa. De tanto chorar as nuvens que restavam no céu, desmancharam em forma de lágrimas e despencaram na Terra em forma de chuva.  
O Soberano Celeste ficou desesperado porque com o volume de chuva caindo a Terra, iniciaram-se as inundações na Terra enquanto que no céu as nuvens foram desaparecendo. Então ele procurou a filha e disse:  
-Por favor, minha princesinha, pare de chorar. Necessitamos tanto de nuvens, névoas e cortinas de nevoeiro para manter o equilíbrio da natureza. Por outro lado, se você continuar chorando, vai causado um dilúvio universal, que não restará um só vivente na Terra para contar a história. Vamos fazer um acordo e acabar com essa greve. Você volta a tecer com diligência e eu te concedo um dia livre por ano para ver o vaqueiro celeste.  
Tais palavras devolveram a alegria à princesa, e ela retornou com entusiasmo o trabalho. E desde então nunca mais parou de tecer.  
Mesmo sabendo que no futuro a princesa poderia requerer mais dias de folga, o Soberano Celeste cumpriu fielmente sua promessa. Uma vez por ano, na semana dos imigrantes japoneses, ele envia mil garças (senba tsuru) para o Rio Celeste, que com suas asas, eles formam uma ponte sobre as águas estelares profundas.  
Trajando um lindo kimono, Orihime atravessa a ponte das Mil Garças e corre alegremente para a margem oposta ao encontro do seu amor. Altair, o fiel pastor de gado, que a aguarda ansiosamente.  
Ambos se sentem radiantes por poderem ficar juntos durante um dia e uma noite. Dizem que um dia estelar equivale a uma eternidade terrestre. Por isso o amor dos dois é infinito."

Depois que ela concluiu a narrativa, ambos passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, olhando as estrelas e pensandoNa lenda de maneira muito pessoal. Legolas achou que deveria fazer um comentário, e disse finalmente

-Quisera eu ter um amor tão grande... Mas nunca tão triste.-

-Mas o amor dos elfos não é imortal?- Miyoru fitou-o, sorrindo -Eu li que os elfos amam apenas uma vez e por toda a vida.

-E esse não é o natural?- Ele retribuiu o sorriso, estranhando a direção que a conversa tomava.

-Ai de mim!Uma vida de muitos amores parece muito mais rica e interessante do que um único amor.- ela riu, jogando a cabeça pra trás, mas logo colocou as pernas sobre o parapeito e apoiou o queixo em seus joelhos, olhando-o com carinho e de modo curioso para o elfo -Mas um amor também deve ser bom. Encontrar uma outra parte de si, alguém...

-...alguém que te complete.- ele emendou, antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, e ficaram os dois se encarando por um momento, antes de Legolas completar -É desejo de todos os corações, não só dos elfos. Mesmo um pequeno coração humano como o seu...- ele empurrou a testa dela suavemente com o dedo - Deve esperar encontrar alguém que possa acompanhar um dia, estar com você sempre.- e ambos se encararam, e seus olhos sorriram.

-Deveríamos ir dormir, pois o dia de amanhã será longo.- O elfo disse relutantemente, e ela assentiu com um meneio de cabeça

-Os ocidentais do meu mundo dizem: Somos anjos de uma só asa, somente abraçados podemos voar.- ela disse em tom confidencial, enquanto ambos desciam do parapeito entravam no quarto. Deitaram-se juntos e Legolas murmurou -É uma metáfora interessante...porque quando estamos com a pessoa que amamos nos sentimos entre as nuvens.

-Uhum...- Miyoru concordou, já com os olhos fechados e adormecendo. O louro a admirou mais alguns instantes, até que ele também deixou-se cair no sono.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Sabe, por muito tempo observei esse hábito nessas terras de partir em viagens sem comemorações ou alegria.- Soltou Miyoru, insatisfeita com a sua partida de Valfenda, há três dias.

-É também a sua terra agora, criança amada. Mas não vejo nada de errado com a tristeza nas despedidas, é natural.- Aragorn, emparelhou seu cavalo com o de Miyoru e Legolas, apreciando qualquer conversa para quebras o silêncio que reinou desde que deixaram a Casa de Elrond.

-Fazem as pessoas sentirem-se ainda pior.-

-O que é inevitável, não?Tristezas implicam em saudades, e sentimentos que esfriam o espírito.-

-Não, digo, sim é inevitável. Mas não deveria ser assim. Somos...nós somos honrados e dignos companheiros na Demanda do Anel. QUando nós partimos deveria haver festas assim como quando chegamos, e músicas e alegria. Assim nós partíriamos pra nossa jornada estusiasmados e renovados. Não esse bando de carcaças que parecemos agora.

-Chame de carcaça a sua mãe.- grunhiu Hotaru, mal-humorada e antes que ambas começassem uma discussão acirrada, Gandalf interrompeu -É um pensamento interessante, Miyoru. Deveras original.-

-Eu tenho uma mente original.- a menina sorriu, orgulhosa -Devemos ter orgulho da batalha como temos da vitória.

-Mas guerras são ruins.- Interveio Legolas, que jamais se acostumaria ao contato íntimo que tinha com Miyoru. De fato, começava a pensar que jamais se acostumaria á ela no total. Sempre seria especial, relevante. -Principalmente quando perduram, como esta. É duro para os guerreiros se orgulharem de algo que fere tanto.- Sua voz tornara-se baixa, notavelmente angustiada. Uma voz que entendia de guerras. Miyoru normalmente afastava suas idéias de Mirkwood e das batalhas de seu povo, seu lar. Entrelaçá-los, mesmo que em pensamentos, parecia algo insensato e chamariz de prolemas.

-Eu também lutei a vida toda.- Hotaru disse, ainda com vontade de discutir. Era algo que ela gostava de fazer, e argumentações inflamadas sempre lhe falavam ao espírito -E assim fez Ai. E assim farão nossos filhos depois de nós. Lutaremos com coragem e disposição, elevando a vitória e o nosso ideal acima de tudo mais. Porque tal é o desejo de nossa alma, de nosso coração.-

-E qual seria este ideal?- Gimli interessou-se pela conversa. Afinal, ele também preferia uma boa discussão ao silêncio introspectivo das despedidas.

-Honra, igualdade, paz. Lutamos pelo que achamos certo.-

-De fato, o "ideal" nunca é o mesmo se você perguntar para dois guerreiros.- Miyoru declarou, arrancando um ramo com ameixas e flores quando passaram por baixo deste -Porque mesmo que eles digam as mesmas palavras, a compreensão destas diferem. Lutamos porque é o que fazemos, o que nos disseram para fazer.- ela sorriu para Hotaru, oferecendo uma das ameixas para ela -Poucos de nós realmente conhecem o desejo de seu coração. Sendo assim, é mais fácil simplesmente adotar um ideal, um lema, uma batalha, algo pelo que se lutar que pareça bom o suficiente, ao invés de buscar o que você verdadeiramente deseja.-

-Ela fala.- arremedou Hotaru, antes que todos pudessem enxergar em seus íntimos o peso do que Miyoru dizia -Mas sabe que luta por algo que não é seu verdadeiro desejo, e que terá que sucumbir á esses "ideais" em nome daqueles que julgam sua líder natural. E, no final, o que você chama "desejo do seu coração" terá que ser delegado ás lembranças de infância. O dever com seu destino e seu povo a ordenam que esqueça isso.-

O riso debochado e tranquilo foi a resposta que recebeu. -Minha cara amiga!Estamos numa outra terra, onde há tantas pessoas, lugares e maravilhas para ver!Aqui, meu único dever é para com meu Senhor, Aragorn Elessar, e para com meu coração. Ignoro e desprezo as regras e leis do lugar que você evoca. Ficou para trás!E depois de aprendermos o que pudermos com o passado, devemos esquecê-lo.

-Esquecer?Pois sim!Todas as belezas e as alegrias residem no passado. Nosso futuro é deprimente, e nosso presente uma batalha já decidida.- ela murmurou, com amargor - Pois assistimos aqueles que amamos morrerem, e as flores murcharem. Atrás de nós a primavera do mundo. Em frente, a escuridão. Este lugar mesmo, esta "terra" é passado. Pense em nosso tempo, ao futuro desta era, e reflita!

-Você ama o passado. Para você, chorar as estrelas que desapareceram é mais importante do que sentir o calor e o brilho do sol. Chore por seu precioso tempo ido, se é isso que te satisfaz. Tudo ocorre da melhor maneira possível sempre, Hotaru-chan, e o tempo flui como uma brincadeira ao nosso redor. Todos os prazeres e respostas estão soprando com o vento- ela sorriu, soltando as flores de ameixeira na suave brisa do sul que os envolvia, e encarou a imensidão azul acima de si. E Gandalf e Aragorn sorriram um para o outro, enquanto os Hobbits aproveitavam a beleza do dia como Miyoru. Mas Legolas a observava apenas, e nisso residia seu prazer e sua alegria.

A discussão se estendeu por grande parte da viagem daquele dia, e os outros acabaram se envolvendo e expondo seus próprios pensamentos. Apenas duas pessoas não falaram ao grupo; Gandalf e Legolas. Gandalf preferiu não fazê-lo pois sabia que embora sua compreensão da teoria dos homens e hobbits fosse vasta, e ele tivesse vivido como um por algum tempo, sempre o surpreendiam e demonstravam o quanto eram belos e inusitados. Legolas não falava porque uma tristeza insidiosamente invadira seus pensamentos a respeito. Uma espécie de nostalgia do futuro, daquilo que os elfos não veriam. Bem sabia, como sabiam todos os elfos daquela época, que a Era dos Homens tinha alvorado, e que sua partida para Aman era questão de tempo - pouco tempo. E ao ouvir Miyoru falar, na insegurança de seu afeto, pareceu-lhe que ela dizia que os elfos, tal como o passado, eram desprezíveis e indignos de atenção. E então Gandalf, observando a mudança de humor de Legolas, passou a observar com interesse seus pensamentos sobre o casal.  
Ele se lembrava que todas as uniões entre os Primogênitos e os Sucessores foram relevantes para a história de Arda. Mas - questionava-se curiosamente - se a menina já teria percebido a tênue sinfonia que se desenvolvia ao redor de ambos. Será que Legolas esperaria ela crescer para revelar seus sentimentos? Ou o medo de que alguém o fizesse antes se sobreporia ao bom-senso?O jovem príncipe nunca tivera muita segurança no campo afetivo. De fato, ele parecia especialmente propenso a atitudes impulsivas quando confrontando seus próprios sentimentos. Ora, eles eram diametralmente opostos. Legolas lembrava o dia, a luz, a bondade da alma, a esperança que repousa sobre a inocência dentro de cada um. Seus atos eram gentis e repletos de algo que fala ao íntimo - "Ainda há bondade no mundo.". Ao conhecê-lo, a impressão era que o verão jamais acabaria. A pequena princesa, por sua vez, parecia a noite tanto fisicamente quando em espírito. Ela não expressava a paz e a serenidade da bondade, mas o vigor da ação, a energia, a vitalidade. Não uma estação em particular, mas sim o eterno ciclo, a mudança em si. Como a lua e suas fases. Ele franziu a testa, murmurando para si mesmo mais algum tempo. Quando Aragorn decidiu montar acampamento, a discussão sobre as facetas temporais se extinguiu, mas não os devaneios de Gandalf acerca de do elfo e da humana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ei!Eu reconheço essa estrada!É Bri!Estamos em Bri!- exclamou Pippin, alegremente. O resultado foi que Ana subitamente ergueu a cabeça, já que normalmente andava olhando para o chão, e sorrindo saiu correndo a frente de todos. Hotaru foi a primeira a acompanhá-la, seguida por Frodo , Pippin, Merry e Sam. Quando Miyoru questionou se não iriam atrás deles, mas Aragorn sorriu, e declarou que não era necessário. Eles se cansariam logo, e logo iram alcançá-los.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A noite chegara mais uma vez, para deleite dos exaustos viajantes. Mas não estava sendo de forma alguma um deleite para Frodo. Ele se sentia profundamente encomodado com o fato de Ana ter decidido ir para casa. Desde Imladris eles vinham conversando mais, e haviam se tornado amigos próximos, pois ela tinha uma brandura que não existia de modo algum em seus outros companheiros, e que era para ele como ir a um jardim depois de uma longa enfermidade. Ela o confortava, e mesmo quando estava no auge do seu animo jovial, era delicada com ele. Compreendia sua dor, sua tristeza. Seu cansaço.  
De fato, antes do aparecimento dela, ele pensava todo e a cada dia em explicar, pedir, impor ou implorar sua saída do grupo de andarilhos. Não tinha mais a mesma força, mesmo que fosse ainda tão jovem quanto os outros. Exaurira-se no primeiro percurso, e temia que não pudesse resistir a um outro. Porém, dia após dia, algo o impedia de dizê-lo a Gandalf. E ele não se encomodava em adiar a triste decisão. Quando a hobbit ruiva se juntara ao grupo, esse fardo pareceu suavizar-se, e podia até mesmo encontrar prazer nas duras viagens.  
E agora ela iria apartar-se deles, e o que ele faria?Voltaria a encarar cada dia como se fossem seus últimos na Montanha da Perdição?E quando se aproximassem da maldita Terra de Sauron, como poderia prosseguir?

Enquanto seus anseios se aprofundavam insidiosamente em sua alma, ele aguardava, respirando oa r fresco da noite perto da casa de Ana. Queria falar-lhe, embora ainda não soubesse plenamente o que.Então, aguardava.

-Vai pegar um resfriado aí no sereno.- Ela chegou, depois de mais alguns minutos de espera, e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a descer do muro em que estava sentado.

-Não sou assim tão delicado.- Frodo sorriu, tentando em vao ocultar seu cansaço -Queria te falar, te pedir que não abandonasse a jornada.-

A maneira repentina como ele falara a fez arregalar os olhos, mas acabou sorrindo levemente -Devo. Mas também eu queria falar contigo. Creio que não deveria continuar a jornada, ou se quiser, poderia pedir a eles que ficassem um pouco, até você se recuperar.

-Não me recuperei nem mesmo em Valfenda, e duvido que possa algum dia voltar a ter a mesma disposição que Pippin e Merry usufruem.- murmurou, baixando os olhos, deixando-a pegar suas mãos. Ficaram assim alguns momentos.

-Fique comigo então.- Ana disse enfim, tentando falar suavemente, pois seus instintos lhe diziam o quão mal estava o hobbit a sua frente.

-Eu..tenho uma proposta melhor...- respondeu, rompendo o silêncio -Venha comigo para o Condado. Podemos passar algum tempo lá.

-Fiquei muito tempo longe de casa.- ela retrucou, com calma -Fique aqui, e prometo que irei acompanhá-lo até o Condado.

Outro suspiro, esse parecendo mais revigorado que o anterior. Frodo ergueu os olhos claros,perguntando enfim, com um sorriso tranquilo. Ambos miraram-se por algum tempo, e enfim riram. Ela o acompanhou até o Pônei Saltitante novamente conversando de forma animada, mas se despediram sem qualquer palavra.

E quando ele voltou para a algaravia da taverna e ela percorreu as ruas com a brisa em seus cabelos, nenhum deles fez conjecturas, ou pensou qualquer coisa de especial. Pois eles sabiam, de uma forma mais profunda do que palavras ou pensamentos poderiam explicar, ou entender. Eles tranquilamente _sabiam._


End file.
